Petit mariage et Grands mensonges
by Mellya
Summary: Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! (HP/DM)
1. Réveil et gueule de bois

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés !

* * *

 **PETIT MARIAGE ET GRANDS MENSONGES  
**

 **Chapitre 1** **: Réveil et Gueule de bois**

 _«_ _La première composante de la personnalité humaine soluble dans l'alcool, c'est la dignité._ _»_

 _Heywood Broan_

* * *

Harry Potter se réveilla avec une sacrée gueule de bois et sut, à la seconde où ses neurones se reconnectèrent, qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie.

Son chef avait été très clair la dernière fois. Si Potter faisait encore **une seule fois** la une des journaux à cause de _son problème d'alcool_ d'une soirée trop arrosée, c'était la porte. Gawain Robards ne pouvait pas se permettre que quelqu'un vienne ternir l'image des Aurors et surtout pas le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Celui-ci, pour l'instant, essayait d'ouvrir les yeux et de déterminer où il se trouvait. Son dernier souvenir remontait à la veille. Il avait été chargé de la protection d'une délégation anglaise à Las Vegas pour une conférence réunissant plusieurs pays, concernant la reconnaissance des droits de certaines créatures magiques.

Hermione Granger-Weasley était, bien évidemment, à la tête du groupe et c'est ce qui expliquait que Harry soit de la partie. Elle travaillait depuis de nombreux mois sur ce projet. Elle avait réussi, avec l'aide de Draco Malefoy, à faire reconnaître la discrimination dont souffraient les loups garous. Si Harry était très fier de son amie, il était, en revanche, beaucoup plus sceptique quant à son amitié avec l'ancien Serpentard. La jeune fille avait de nombreuses fois réuni les deux garçons autour d'un dîner pour que Harry découvre le Malefoy plus évolué qu'elle-même appréciait. Mais le brun n'avait jamais semblé vouloir faire le moindre effort.

Harry tenta de se mettre plus confortablement dans le lit – _était-ce bien sa chambre d'hôtel ?_ – et ouvrit péniblement les yeux sur un rayon de lumière. Il les referma bien vite dans un gémissement de douleur.

À ce bruit, quelque chose bougea à côté de lui. Harry s'immobilisa immédiatement et retint son souffle. Oh non, il avait ramené quelqu'un dans son lit et il n'en avait aucun souvenir ! Hermione allait lui passer le savon du siècle (une fois de plus). Son amie avait essayé à de nombreuses reprises de lui faire part de son comportement instable pour un jeune homme de 25 ans. Depuis près d'un an déjà, le survivant faisait régulièrement la couverture des magazines à cause de fêtes un peu trop décadentes et de partenaires un peu trop nombreux.

Harry soupira en songeant qu'il s'était, une fois de plus, mis dans une situation impossible. Bon, on était à l'autre bout de l'Angleterre, la probabilité que les journaux – et donc Robards – apprennent pour hier soir était faible. Il pouvait gérer Hermione. Elle lui ferait surement la tête pendant quelques semaines et puis tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. En espérant qu'elle n'ait pas été là pour le voir dans un état pitoyable. Quoique, le brun supposait que son amie ne l'aurait jamais laissé rentrer avec un parfait inconnu si elle avait été présente.

Revigoré par ses pensées, Harry se tourna vers l'autre homme pour le réveiller doucement. Si celui-ci était dans le même état que lui, le survivant préférait ne pas le secouer trop fort. Après, Harry lui expliquerait gentiment qu'il avait passé une nuit très agréable mais qu'il devait y aller maintenant car Harry avait plein de choses à faire. Si le brun s'était retrouvé dans son appartement, il aurait préparé un petit déjeuner pour faire bonne figure et aurait illico fait sortir le gars de chez lui. Au moins pouvait-il sauter l'étape petit déjeuner et viser directement la porte cette fois.

L'autre sembla émerger. D'abord, le Gryffondor ne vit que son dos et ses cheveux blonds, puis il se redressa et se tourna vers Harry.

Ils se regardèrent avec le même air de stupeur sur le visage. Le brun voulut dire quelque chose mais seul un baragouinage informe sortit de sa bouche. L'autre fut plus éloquent.

« Potter ! »

Sous le cri, Harry plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et siffla

« Pas si fort ! »

Le brun rouvrit les yeux pour voir le seul être qu'il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir dans son lit un lendemain de soirée. Draco Malefoy eut l'air d'abord de ne pas réaliser la situation et seule l'incrédulité se peignit sur son visage. Puis, le rouge lui monta aux joues quand il vit le torse nu du Gryffondor. Ensuite, il souleva le drap pour s'assurer que lui-même portait quelque chose. À la façon dont Draco resserra le drap autour de sa taille, Harry comprit qu'il devait être aussi nu que lui. Tachant de ne pas s'attarder sur cette information, le Gryffondor voulut parler pour savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là quand l'attention de Malefoy sembla détournée par sa main gauche. Une nouvelle vague de stupeur se peignit sur son visage et le brun regarda bien vite sa main, craignant le pire. Un matin, il s'était réveillé la main en sang parce qu'apparemment, fin saoul, il avait voulu faire du Quidditch. Ce qui n'avait pas manqué de lui valoir une nouvelle engueulade de Hermione. Sauf que cette fois-ci, sa main était intacte à l'exception d'un anneau en or à son annulaire. Si Harry Potter n'avait fourtrement aucune idée du nom de ce doigt, en revanche il savait parfaitement que c'était à celui-là qu'on passait l'anneau de mariage. Et il savait que hier soir encore, il n'y avait aucun anneau. Voyant l'incrédulité dans les yeux du Survivant, Malefoy approcha sa propre main avec une appréhension douloureuse.

« Oh par les couilles de Merlin » pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Un anneau identique se trouvait à la main gauche de Draco. Et avec une horreur croissante, Harry réalisa que la possibilité de se faire virer de son job, n'était pas sa plus grande préoccupation à l'heure actuelle.

Le brun recommença à respirer et cria plus qu'il ne dit

« Il y a sûrement une autre explication logique. On ne peut pas … On n'est pas…»

Draco ne pût empêcher un ricanement et répondit

« Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu vas trouver comme explication. »

Voyant l'affolement gagner son _compagnon_ , Malefoy soupira et continua plus amicalement

« On est à Las Vegas, on vient de se réveiller nus dans le même lit avec chacun une alliance aux doigts qui n'était pas là hier. Sérieusement, que penses-tu qu'il se soit passé ? »

« Mais c'est impossible ! Comment on aurait pu… Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ?! Imagine qu'on se soit mariés pour de vrai ! Mais c'est vrai ça… On n'est peut-être pas vraiment mariés ! » Termina-t-il avec une note d'espoir dans la voix. « Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelques choses à propos de hier soir ? Parce que moi, c'est le trou noir. »

« Ça ne te dérange pas de n'avoir aucun souvenir de tes soirées Potter ? »

« Ce n'est pas le débat là, Malefoy. On a plus grave sur les bras ! »

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus

« La dernière chose dont je me souvienne clairement c'est qu'on s'est retrouvés au bar rien que nous deux, il devait être 18h. Ensuite on a bu quelques verres et tu as désiré jouer aux machines à sous. Puis je me rappelle qu'on a voulu changer de Casino mais après ça je n'ai plus que de vagues épisodes en mémoire… Mais dedans il y a bien un moment on est tous les deux debout dans une sorte d'église avec un gars habillé et coiffé très bizarrement. »

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un soupir de douleur.

« Comment est-ce qu'on a pu avoir une idée aussi stupide… »

« Oh Potter, arrête de faire l'enfant ! On va aller faire annuler ce mariage en vitesse et personne n'en saura jamais rien. Je suis sûr que ça doit pouvoir se faire. Et pour le fait qu'il ait pu se passer _quelque chose_ entre nous, je suis sûr que tu sauras oublier rapidement. »

Le brun se gifla intérieurement pour ne pas y avoir pensé. Evidemment, annuler le mariage réglerait tout le problème et si comme Malefoy le disait, ils n'avaient été que deux durant toute la soirée – Assurément Hermione l'aurait empêché de faire cette énorme erreur si elle avait été présente – alors personne ne devait être au courant que _cette aberration_ avait eu lieu. Il n'aima pas beaucoup ce que sous-entendait la dernière phrase de Malefoy mais passa outre.

« Excuse-moi mais si les journaux font la une de mon état d'ébriété d'hier, j'aurais de sérieux ennuis. » dit-il en pensant à son chef.

« Et moi alors ?! Que penses-tu qu'il se passera pour ma carrière si on venait à apprendre que j'ai épousé le sauveur du monde sorcier complètement saoul ? On sait très bien ce que les gens diraient ! » Termina Draco en croisant les bras.

« Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! »

Voilà à peine un quart d'heure qu'ils se parlaient et ils se disputaient déjà. Décidément, Harry ne comprenait pas comment, même saoul, il avait pu accepter de se marier à la fouine. Qu'ils aient passé la soirée rien que tous les deux et qu'aucun ne meure étranglé par l'autre tenait déjà du miracle.

Pour calmer le débat, l'ancien Gryffondor changea de discussion.

« Quelle heure est-il ? On devrait y aller avant que ceux de la délégation ne se demandent où tu es passé. »

« Oh merde, c'est vrai. » Draco grimaça en voyant qu'il était déjà près de 10h. Il prétexterait une panne de réveil pour expliquer son retard.

Les deux garçons s'habillèrent en vitesse dans le silence et sans se regarder et sortirent de leur chambre. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans le hall qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans l'hôtel dans lequel ils séjournaient normalement avec le reste du groupe.

« Mais où sommes-nous ? »

« C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. » siffla Malefoy avant de se diriger vers la réception.

Un petit homme au sourire obséquieux leur expliqua (avec un certain amusement que Harry n'apprécia pas du tout) qu'ils étaient arrivés tous deux hier soir vers minuit, trop saouls pour retrouver leur hôtel et qu'ils avaient demandé à louer la chambre nuptiale pour la nuit.

Le brun rougit de gêne et Draco serra les dents en remerciant sèchement le réceptionniste avant de demander rapidement leur chemin.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence avant que Harry ne se décide à parler, voyant que le blond était toujours fâché.

« Hum et donc comment on va faire en rentrant ? Ça va faire suspect si on rentre au même moment pour le petit déjeuner non ? »

« On se séparera dans le hall. Je dois voir Hermione pour des papiers et elle doit sûrement m'attendre au petit déjeuner. Tu n'auras qu'à regagner directement ta chambre. Restes-y jusqu'à que quelqu'un vienne, tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas un lève-tôt, ça paraîtra moins louche que pour moi. Je te retrouve dès que j'ai fini et on ira faire annuler tout ça. »

Potter hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent arrivés, à la grande satisfaction de Draco. En fait, il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Comment tout ceci avait pu arriver ? Décidément l'alcool lui réussissait de moins en moins. Le brun jeta des coups d'œil furtifs à son mari homologue. En toute objectivité, Harry avait déjà remarqué que Malefoy était beau et élégant. Au moins n'avait-il pas choisi le premier imbécile venu. Une petite partie de lui regretta de ne pas avoir de souvenir de leur nuit mais il chassa bien vite ses idées.

 **oOo**

* * *

À peine les deux hommes eurent-ils mis un pied dans l'entrée que l'enfer s'abattit sur eux. Une dizaine de journalistes se trouvait dans le hall et les mitraillait de flash et de questions.

« Mr Potter, depuis combien de temps sortiez-vous avec Mr Malefoy ? »

« Votre mariage était-il planifié depuis longtemps ? »

Les questions s'enchainaient sans que le brun n'entende rien de distinct. Seul un « _Oh non »_ se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête. Il tenta de protéger ses yeux des flashs et avisa, effaré, qu'il portait toujours son alliance. Draco Malefoy se plaça devant lui (pour le protéger ?) et lui attrapa le bras en tenta de se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces gens. Le Survivant remarqua alors que Malefoy était plus grand que lui et qu'il gardait un aussi visage fermé que possible.

Heureusement pour les deux garçons, une Hermione furieuse arriva à leur secours. Harry fut tout d'abord soulagé de la voir puis il discerna ses yeux noirs de colère sur lui et il sut qu'il allait passer l'un des pires moments de sa vie très bientôt. La jeune fille murmura discrètement un sortilège – Moldus obligent – et les journalistes s'écartèrent juste le temps pour que le trio file vers l'ascenseur.

La petite musique d'ambiance parut intolérable pour Harry dans le silence qui régnait entre eux.

Arrivés à l'étage de sa chambre, Hermione jeta vite un œil pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne et prit les garçons avec elle.

Une fois en sécurité dans la pièce, elle laissa échapper sa fureur.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris, par Merlin ! »

Comme pour appuyer son propos, elle leur jeta la gazette des sorciers anglaise. En première page s'étalait en grandes lettres « Mariage secret » et en dessous se trouvait une photo des deux hommes côte à côte qui regardaient un homme puis se tournaient pour s'embrasser passionnément. Même si Harry n'avait aucun souvenir, c'était à l'évidence le moment où ils s'étaient dit le grand Oui.

Le blond vint le rejoindre et s'assit sur le lit pour voir, lui aussi, ce qu'il en était.

« Ron m'a appelé paniqué à minuit à cause du décalage horaire pour m'apprendre ce que la Gazette venait de publier ! Je vous ai cherchés pendant la moitié de la nuit, impossible de savoir où vous étiez passés ! Les journalistes ont commencé à arriver vers 1h du matin. La plupart ont dû louer une chambre pour pouvoir rester dans le hall sinon le propriétaire les jetait dehors. Et vous vous arrivez d'on ne sait où, ensemble et après avoir découché de votre chambre, comme si de rien n'était. »

Harry détacha ses yeux de la photo et prit un air honteux et désolé.

« On ne pensait pas du tout que les journalistes pouvait déjà être au courant. On allait juste rentrer et faire annuler tout ça le soir même avant que quiconque ne l'apprenne. »

« Et bien, vous avez manifestement très mal pensé ! Tu sais que les journalistes te suivent partout, comment as-tu pu imaginer que ce serait différent ici ! Venant de toi plus rien ne m'étonne mais un mariage, bon sang ! Et tout ça le jour de la Saint Valentin ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que les gens vont penser ? Ce n'est pas d'un coup d'un soir dont on parle là ! »

Elle se tourna vers Draco et continua

« Mais toi, Draco comment as-tu pu laisser ça arriver ? Depuis le temps qu'on travaille ensemble et que nous sommes devenus amis, je ne comprends pas comment tu n'as pas été plus malin. Tu sais à quel point le mariage est quelque chose de sacré pour les sorciers. On ne prend pas ça à la légère. »

Harry, dans le but évident de calmer les choses, intervint

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas si grave. On va juste dire la vérité et on va faire annuler le mariage. Les journaux en parleront pendant un moment puis les choses se tasseront voilà tout. »

« Pas si grave ! »

Au visage au bord de l'apoplexie de Hermione, Draco comprit que Potter venait de faire une énorme erreur. Il s'éloigna un peu du Survivant, en espérant éviter les dommages collatéraux sur sa personne.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé un seul instant aux conséquences de tout ceci ? Je le répète Harry, on ne parle pas d'une de tes nombreuses aventures d'un soir ! On parle d'un engagement sacré aux yeux de la population sorcières. »

Elle reprit son souffle et tenta de se calmer pour continuer.

« Ce qui va arriver si vous dites la vérité, c'est que ton chef va te virer parce que tu n'as pas respecté ta promesse de ne plus faire la une des journaux pour tes débauches. Personne ne voudra t'engager après tout ce qu'on a déjà dit sur toi. Ouvre les yeux, les trois-quarts de la population pensent déjà que tu es un alcoolique et que tu n'as gardé ton poste que grâce à ton statut de Sauveur ! »

« Tu exagères un peu non… »

« J'exagère ! Sur l'année passée, il y a eu au moins 150 articles sur toi. Et pas pour des propos élogieux. Ça fait quasiment la moitié de l'année ! Tu t'es déjà brouillé avec Ginny, Dean, Seamus et même Neville ! Ça fait des mois que Molly ne t'a pas vu ou eu de nouvelles. Tu es arrivé ivre mort à Noël dernier et tu as mis le feu au sapin. Tu traînes avec une bande de saoulards qui ne reste avec toi que parce que tu leur payes des verres et leur ouvre les portes des clubs branchés. Tu couches à droite et à gauche et la moitié du temps, tu ne connais même le nom du gars. Et c'est moi qui exagère ! »

Hum apparemment, elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour le sapin…

Voyant que son amie était au bord des larmes, Harry voulut se lever pour la prendre dans ses bras mais Draco fut plus rapide.

L'ancien Gryffondor se senti seul et désœuvré. Hermione l'avait déjà engueulé à de nombreuses reprises par le passé mais il pressentait qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il y avait plus que ça. Il sentait qu'elle était à bout de ses bêtises et qu'elle venait de lui dire en grande partie ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Il était en train de la perdre, elle aussi. À cette pensée, Harry se sentit plus abattu encore qu'il ne l'avait été, ce matin, en réalisant qu'il s'était probablement marié à Malefoy pendant la nuit. Hermione avait raison bien sûr, il était allé trop loin. Mais Harry ne savait pas comment changer et il avait peur de ce que serait sa vie s'il le faisait.

« D'accord, c'est grave, tu as raison. Mais que va-t-on faire alors ? On ne peut tout de même pas rester mariés, on doit annuler tout ça. »

La jeune fille poussa Draco et se tourna d'un mouvement vif vers Harry.

« Mais si c'est exactement ça, tu as raison ! »

Elle garda les yeux mi-clos et le brun savait qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

« Heu… Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, abasourdi.

« Mais oui, c'est la solution ! Tu ne seras pas viré et c'est l'occasion parfaite de rétablir ta réputation ! »

Harry recula en voyant le regard de la brunette et se tourna vers le blond, en espérant un peu d'aide. Celui-ci regardait la jeune fille avec des yeux incrédules. Il perçut le regard du Survivant et se reprit

« Un instant Hermione, calmons-nous. Comme tu l'as dit le mariage est quelque chose de sérieux. Et ce que tu es en train de raconter est complètement absurde. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

Draco la regarda comme si la réponse était évidente mais devait l'air déterminé de la jeune fille, il expliqua

« Parce que tu es en train de parler de simuler un mariage ! Personne n'y croira ! Tout le monde sait que Potter se tape tout ce qui bouge, comment pourrait-on avaler qu'il était secrètement fiancé ? Sans compter qu'on arrivera jamais à donner le change ! Potter a un caractère exécrable, nous ne pourrons jamais nous entendre ! »

« Hey, ne parle pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! »

« Et si je comprends bien ce que Potter gagne dans tout ça, je ne vois pas ce que ça me rapporte à moi. » Poursuivit-il en ignorant l'autre garçon.

« Hum en effet pour les fiançailles secrètes, il va falloir trouver une solution… Pour ce que tu y gagnes, pas grand-chose mais pense plutôt à ce que tu risques de perdre dans toute cette histoire. On sait que les gens penseront que tu l'as fait par profit et qu'une fois que Potter aura repris ses esprits, il te jettera. Et puis penses à toute la mauvaise publicité que ça fera à notre projet ! Tu seras discrédité et nos opposants sauteront sur l'occasion. Penses à tous les efforts que tu as dû faire pour gagner la confiance des gens et arriver là où tu en es. La population ne va pas se priver de faire de toi le méchant de l'histoire. »

Draco serra les dents mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione avait raison. Il avait autant à perdre, si ce n'est plus, que Potter dans cette histoire. Ça lui avait pris des années pour réussir à se faire une place. Il n'était pas prêt à en repasser par là.

« Bien mais comment allons-nous procéder ? »

« Hey, je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais moi ! »

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers le Survivant, attendant la suite. Celui-ci, soudain mal à l'aise, ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Tout ça semblait tellement dingue qu'il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer.

« Je veux dire, c'est une grande décision à prendre. C'est bien beau de faire croire qu'on est vraiment mariés mais il va se passer quoi après ? Combien de temps on va devoir faire semblant ? Est-ce qu'on va devoir habiter ensemble ? »

« Tout ça, ce sont des détails qu'on pourra régler plus tard. » Balaya Hermione d'un geste de la main. « Mais là, on n'a pas le temps. Il y a une bande de journalistes surexcités en bas et on doit choisir ce qu'on va leur dire. Alors Harry, maintenant que je t'ai expliqué les conséquences de tout ça, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? »

Le garçon la regarda, plus angoissé que jamais. Il savait qu'une partie de son avenir se jouait à cet instant précis et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Prendre le risque de dire la vérité, c'était son renvoi pur et simple, et après ? Il n'aurait plus de raison ne se lever le matin et avait assez d'argent pour vivre le restant de ses jours, tranquille. Mais ça voulait dire aussi plus de limites à ses soirées. Et quand il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait en étant bourré… Une partie de lui savait que Hermione avait raison sur son comportement et qu'il allait droit dans le mur, bien qu'il refuse de se l'avouer. Mais il savait surtout que suivre l'avis de son amie avait toujours était une bonne idée. Par Merlin, il serait probablement mort depuis longtemps sans elle.

« D'accord Hermione, je te suis parce que j'ai confiance en toi. »

La jeune fille se jeta dans les bras de son ami. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas seulement du mariage et elle en était heureuse.

Le plan « Simuler un mariage » était en marche. Et aucun des protagonistes ne savaient encore jusqu'où tout ceci allait les mener.

 **A suivre…**

 **Est-ce que je vous ai manqué chers lecteurs ? Vous oui en tout cas !**

 **Je commence cette nouvelle histoire qui devrait compter 13 chapitres et 11 sont déjà écrit.**

 **Comme toujours j'ADORE lire vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	2. Alliances et Coalition

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! HP/DM

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 2 : Alliances et Coalition**

 _« L'amour ressemble assez à la lâcheté de deux ennemis que de vulgaires intérêts obligent à pactiser »_

André Langevin

* * *

Une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient tous les trois mis d'accord sur le scénario à suivre. Il était assez simple et bancal et il y avait fort à parier que les gens ne le croient pas tout de suite. Hermione avait donc bien insisté sur le fait que les deux garçons allaient devoir donner de leur personne.

Ils devaient raconter que cela faisait déjà quelques temps que chacun aimait l'autre en secret et qu'ils avaient découvert que leur amour était réciproque (ricanement de Malefoy) il y a trois semaines de cela, date de fin du dernier amant connu de Potter (nouveau ricanement de Malefoy). Galvanisés par l'air de Las Vegas, la date romantique du 14 février et la possibilité de pouvoir garder leur union secrète, ils avaient décidé de ne plus gâcher un seul moment loin de l'autre et ils s'étaient mariés (pas de ricanement cette fois).

« Personne n'y croira jamais » Dit Draco d'un ton sans réplique.

« Je sais bien que ça ne va pas être facile et c'est pourquoi vous allez devoir vous montrer particulièrement convaincants en public. »

« Comment Potter est-il supposé se montrer convaincant, il n'a jamais été amoureux. » Siffla le blond.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ! C'est toi l'homme froid et sans cœur qui n'a jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi-même. Moi au moins, j'ai été amoureux de Ginny. »

Malefoy se tourna vers lui, furieux et blessé. Il répliqua

« Tu ne sais rien de moi alors ne spécule pas ! »

« Alors ne le fais pas sur moi non plus ! »

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence avant que Hermione n'intervienne.

« Ça suffit ! C'est exactement ça que vous devez éviter ! Alors plus de répliques cinglantes et de méchancetés. Vous devez apprendre à être amis. »

« Je te rappelle que j'ai essayé d'être ami avec et qu'il s'est toujours montré odieux à chacun des dîners que tu as organisé. »

Il soupira et s'éloigna du brun pour s'asseoir dans le seul fauteuil présent. Harry, lui, était mortifié.

« Mais je n'ai jamais rien remarqué. Tu avais toujours l'air mal à l'aise en ma présence. »

« Et bien je ne sais pas où tu as vu que c'était facile de décider d'être ami avec un gars qui a été ton ennemi pendant 7 ans. »

Hermione lui lança un regard appuyé et Harry se sentit obligé de répondre.

« Je ne savais pas d'accord. Je pensais que ma présence te dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Je… Hum…suis désolé. »

Draco le regarda quelques instants, comme pour jauger de sa sincérité.

« D'accord, je suis désolé aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû être agressif comme ça. C'est juste que… Toute cette situation me rend nerveux. Si on foire, c'est tout mon avenir qui est compromis. »

« Pas de soucis, je comprends, on est dans la même galère après tout. » Sourit Harry.

Draco le regarda pendant quelques secondes.

« Heu Malefoy ? »

Hermione détourna son attention en s'exclamant

« Ah non Harry, maintenant tu dois l'appeler Draco, vous êtes mariés, ne l'oublie pas. Bon je vais descendre pour aller donner notre petit communiqué aux journalistes. Si vous voulez, restez dans ma chambre, personne ne viendra vous embêter ici et vous pourrez parler des détails de votre union. »

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le Survivant demanda

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle semble un peu trop réjouie de tout ça ? »

« Elle doit y voir une perspective non négligeable de sauver ton âme de l'enfer. »

Harry se tourna vers Draco mais vit que celui-ci plaisantait et donc ajouta

« Ou peut-être qu'elle se divertit de l'enfer dans lequel je me suis fourré. »

Le blond rit doucement et l'ancien Gryffondor se fit encore une fois la réflexion à quel point Malefoy était beau.

« Bon. » Ajouta celui-ci. « Parlons un peu du côté pratique. »

Il se réinstalla sur le lit et tapota la place à côté de lui.

« Allez viens t'asseoir à coté de ton cher époux. »

« Il va falloir que je me fasse à ce terme. » Grimaça Harry mais en s'approchant quand même. « Par quoi on commence ? »

« Eh bien je pense d'abord à l'endroit où nous allons vivre. Je vis au manoir familial et je sais que tu habites au Square Grimmaurd. Vu que ta maison est plus proche du centre, je propose qu'on loge chez toi en semaine et qu'on passe le week-end chez moi. C'est la campagne donc je pense que ça pourrait être sympa. »

« Waah, tu fais déjà des compromis. Tu étais fait pour le mariage Malefoy ! » Rigola le brun.

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit tout de même.

« C'est Draco maintenant, Harry… »

Le Survivant ne put s'empêcher de rougir en l'entendant prononcer son prénom.

« Ok ok et après ? » Son ton n'était pas aussi assuré qu'il aurait voulu mais c'était mieux que rien.

« Il va falloir qu'on se montre en public pour appuyer notre histoire. Tu sais genre se balader main dans la main, aller au resto et jouer les amoureux transis. »

Harry essayer de s'imaginer avec la main de l'ancien serpentard dans la sienne mais il avait du mal. Et pire encore…

« Est-ce qu'on devoir va s'embrasser en public ? »

« Bonne question. Je pense – Si tu es d'accord – que ce serait peut-être mieux que ça arrive parfois si on veut être convaincants. Enfin je ne veux t'obliger à rien. Ça reste un faux mariage, tu n'as pas à faire ton devoir conjugal, n'est-ce pas. » Finit le blond un peu gêné.

« Mais et toi ça ne va pas te déranger de m'embrasser ? »

Le blond fut très surpris de sa question.

« Étant donné ce qu'on a dû faire hier soir, je ne pense pas que ce soit un baiser qui me dérange. Et puisque nous sommes mariés, autant être honnêtes. Tu es plutôt mignon alors ce ne sera pas une torture non plus. Sauf si tu embrasses mal bien sûr ! » Termina-t-il avec une pointe d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère.

« Est-ce que tu as des souvenirs de ce qui… heu… s'est passé après le mariage ? »

« Pas vraiment… Mais je me souviens que c'était agréable. » Ajouta le blond en se tournant vers son _mari._

Celui-ci devint rouge et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pour cacher son propre trouble, Draco continua

« Je sais que c'est un sujet délicat mais je pense vraiment qu'on devrait en parler maintenant… »

« De quoi ? » demanda Harry avec appréhension.

« De ta consommation d'alcool. Je t'ai vu hier et pour ce que je m'en rappelle, ce n'était pas beau à voir. » Puis il ajouta avec empressement. « Je ne te juge pas, soyons clairs. Mais je pense que Hermione a raison. Tu vas trop loin. Elle me parle souvent de toi et je sais à quel point, elle et Ron sont inquiets. Et puis la période où tu pouvais changer de partenaires comme de chemise est finie » Dit-il en montrant son alliance.

Harry soupira et se coucha sur le lit.

« Je sais qu'elle a raison… Mais tout le monde semble avancer dans la vie et moi je me sens à la traîne. Tous mes amis sont quasiment casés, certains ont même déjà des enfants. J'ai l'impression de stagner. Alors que quand je sors, j'ai l'impression d'être vivant, tu vois. Je ne suis plus seul et je ne me sens pas comme si je faisais tache dans le décor. Bon évidemment, il y a le problème de la gueule de bois le lendemain. » Ricana le brun.

« Mais tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Écoute je sais que tout ceci est complétement dingue et qu'on joue serré mais on peut faire en sorte que ça marche. On peut rattraper cette énorme catastrophe. Ça ne dépend que de nous. »

Draco respira un grand coup et se coucha aussi sur le lit à côté de Potter.

« Je vais être franc avec toi. Quand Hermione a commencé à émettre l'idée d'organiser des dîners pour que toi et moi, on devienne amis, je n'y ai pas cru au début. Puis les rares fois où tu étais là et pas complètement désagréable… »

« Hey ! »

« … J'ai appris à t'apprécier et j'ai vraiment eu envie qu'on soit amis. Alors voilà ce que je te propose En public, on va devoir faire semblant d'être mariés, c'est un fait. Mais en privé, on pourrait être des amis qui sont colocataires. On peut s'aider l'un l'autre et rendre tout ça moins contraignant, tu ne penses pas ? Faisons un marché ! Je t'aide à résoudre ton problème d'alcool et à virer la bande d'ivrognes qui te suit partout et en échange tu fais la cuisine et tu m'écoutes me plaindre de l'incompétence de la moitié du personnel du Ministère. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Pourquoi c'est moi qui devrait faire à manger ? »

« Parce que je suis vraiment nul en cuisine. »

Harry pouffa un peu sous la réponse puis se tourna vers le blond. La position était étrange, toujours couchés qu'ils étaient, côte à côte et se regardant. Étrange mais pas désagréable. Ça donnait envie au Survivant d'embrasser Draco et, pendant un instant, il crut voir le même désir chez le blond.

« Ça me semble un marché honnête. »

« Super ! Maintenant que cette question est réglée, il a quelque chose que nous devons absolument faire ! »

« Heu quoi ? »

« Les alliances ! Je refuse de me balader avec une alliance en toc. En plus, la mienne est un peu trop grande. »

Harry joua avec la sienne qui était miraculeusement à sa taille.

« Comment tu sais qu'elles sont en toc ? »

Pour le brun c'était juste un anneau doré, il ne voyait pas très bien ce que ça changerait d'en avoir un autre.

« Parce qu'un Malefoy sait ce genre de choses. Et en plus je préfère l'or blanc si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre avec la foule d'excités en bas ? Et c'est Potter-Malefoy maintenant, cher époux. » Rigola un peu narquoisement Harry.

« Et pourquoi ce n'est pas Malefoy-Potter ? Si on fait dans l'ordre alphabétique c'est plus juste. »

« Je trouve que ça sonne mieux. »

Draco réfléchit quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules :

« Ce n'est pas faux. Bon on va transplaner pour se sortir d'ici. J'ai repéré une ruelle tranquille plus loin où on ne devrait pas nous voir. »

« D'accord mais on pourra acheter à manger sur le chemin ? Je meurs de faim. »

« Estomac sur pattes. »

« Hey je n'ai pas déjeuné ! »

« Je te taquine. J'ai faim aussi. » Sourit le blond.

Sans cesser de sourire, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et tous deux transplanèrent.

* * *

 **oOo**

Les deux garçons trouvèrent facilement le quartier sorcier de Las Vegas et une bijouterie. Heureusement pour eux, les gens d'ici ne semblaient pas lire la presse anglaise.

Malefoy finit par trouver son bonheur avec deux alliances en or blanc simples dans lesquelles, il fit graver leurs prénoms et la date de leur mariage. Devant le regard interloqué du Survivant, il se justifia

« Si on doit faire les choses, autant les faire bien. Et de toute façon, ma mère voudra surement les voir de près. »

« Oh c'est vrai, comment vas-tu expliquer la situation à tes parents ? »

« Je vais leur dire la vérité mais ils ont une haute idée du mariage donc ça va surement être difficile. » Grimaça-t-il. « Mais heureusement je suis leur fils unique, ils ne devraient pas trop m'amocher. Et toi pour tes amis ? »

« Pareil. Je dirais la vérité aux plus proches. Je ne sais pas trop comment ils vont réagir. Je me suis disputé avec certains d'entre eux… »

Draco ne fit pas de commentaires et Harry supposa, avec raison, que Hermione avait déjà dû lui faire part de la situation.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est des Gryffondors, ils vont te soutenir. Moi par contre, ils vont soit faire une crise cardiaque, soit se foutre de moi pendant les siècles à venir. »

Ils sortirent du magasin pour aller manger un bout et trouvèrent un restaurant reculé du centre sorcier. Celui-ci était encore plein de cœurs et autres banderoles rouges, probablement des reliquats de la Saint Valentin.

Un fois leur repas commandé, la discussion reprit.

« Tu as gardé contact avec qui de Serpentard ? »

« Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Grég principalement. En tout cas c'est à eux que je compte dire la vérité, pour les autres je me méfie. Ce que je te propose c'est qu'on réunisse tous nos amis de confiance au manoir comme ça on raconte tout une seule fois et c'est fait. Parce que pour rendre toute cette histoire crédible, je crains que nous n'ayons besoin de nos amis pour nous appuyer. »

« C'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais je ne sais pas si mes amis accepteront de venir jusqu'au manoir Malefoy. »

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, la célèbre curiosité de Gryffondor devrait les faire venir » Plaisanta Draco.

Soudain le blond posa sa main sur celle de Harry et celui-ci sursauta.

« Ne regarde pas mais deux journalistes de la Gazette viennent de rentrer dans le restaurant. » chuchota-t-il.

Le brun tenta un discret coup et vit qu'en effet deux hommes venaient de s'installer non loin d'eux et leur jetaient des regards furtifs.

« Merde, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » murmura-t-il à son tour.

« On s'en tient au plan et on joue les jeunes mariés. »

À ces mots il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du Survivant. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Mets-y un peu de tien aussi, Po… Harry. »

« Désolé » Marmonna-t-il.

Il respira un bon coup et sourit à _son mari_.

« Tes parents ne seront pas trop fâchés de ne pas avoir assistés au mariage ? Je ne voudrais pas que notre première rencontre se fasse en de mauvais terme. »

Comprenant que Potter parlait plus pour les deux journalistes que pour lui. Draco rentra dans son jeu en souriant.

« Oh ils seront probablement un peu déçus, c'est vrai, mais mon bonheur passe avant. Ils seront tellement ravis de te rencontrer depuis le temps que je leur parle de toi. Et rien ne nous empêche de faire une petite cérémonie au manoir. » Termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Harry pouffa un peu. Finalement ce ne serait peut-être pas si dur de simuler un mariage avec Malefoy.

« C'est une excellente idée. Surtout que le jardin est magnifique. Ah je me souviens la première fois que tu m'y as emmené. Les bougies, le champagne…»

Draco se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Les plats arrivèrent et un silence agréable s'installa quelques instants. Ils continuèrent leurs simagrées jusqu'à la fin du repas. Une fois sortis du restaurant, le blond prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Se doutant bien que Draco l'avait fait à cause des journalistes qui n'avaient pas manqué de les suivre, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir. L'ancien Serpentard s'approcha de lui

« Si tu rougis à chaque fois que je te touche, ils vont finir par avoir des soupçons. » Dit-il mi amusé, mi sérieux. « Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. »

« Je ne fais pas ma vierge effarouchée, c'est juste que… Je sais que j'ai eu de nombreux partenaires mais je n'ai jamais été… intime avec eux. Enfin je veux dire si d'un certain point de vue mais ça durait une nuit et puis basta. Je n'ai jamais été proche d'eux alors je ne suis plus habitué. »

« Je crois que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Mais… Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est moi que ça te dérange autant ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! » répondit Harry, horrifié que son nouvel ami le pense. « Pour reprendre tes mots de ce matin, je vais être franc avec toi et je te trouve assez beau. J'aurais pu plus mal tombé. » Termina-t-il en tentant de rire mais, malgré tout, gêné par son aveu. « Ça fait juste longtemps que je n'ai pas partagé un moment intime avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas Ron ou Hermione. Et je ne suis pas tactile en dehors de… »

« … De quand tu as bu. » Finit Draco pour lui.

« Oui. »

« Je crains que tu ne doives t'habituer. Mais si ça te dérange vraiment, j'en ferai le moins possible » Fit-il en détachant leurs mains.

« Non ! » Et Harry reprend bien vite la main de l'autre. « Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas toi. » Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que les deux hommes les suivaient toujours. « Ecoute, je vais te le prouver. »

Il se tourna vers le blond, toujours un peu maussade, et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il sentit le corps de Malefoy se tendre sous la surprise et Harry espéra très fort qu'il n'avait pas oublié les deux reporters. Il sembla que non puisque qu'il passa les bras autour de la taille de l'ancien Gryffondor et répondit au baiser. C'était juste un baiser lèvres contre lèvres mais quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux à bout de souffle.

Harry le regarda avec appréhension mais le blond souriait.

« D'accord tu m'as convaincu. Mais préviens-moi la prochaine fois. Je ne suis pas sensé être surpris parce que mon mari m'embrasse. » Dit-il en rigolant.

Draco souriait toujours quand ils transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard pour rejoindre la chambre d'hôtel de Hermione.

* * *

 **oOo**

Une fois dans la pièce, Draco s'installa pour écrire quelques lettres à ses amis et surtout à ses parents. Il préféra faire court, ne voulant pas que les lettres tombent entre de mauvaises mains.

« _Chers père et mère,_

 _Comme vous avez pu l'apprendre dans les journaux, je suis marié à Harry Potter._

 _Je vous donnerai toutes les explications à mon retour. En attendant, veuillez transmettre aux journalistes que vous êtes très heureux pour moi et que ce n'est pas une surprise._

 _Votre dévoué et_ _unique_ _fils_ »

Le blond espérait que ses parents recevraient la lettre avant d'avoir commis un impair et que son père n'était pas mort d'une crise cardiaque en lisant le journal.

À la réflexion, il était d'ailleurs assez étonné de ne pas avoir reçu de mot de leur part sur toute cette affaire.

Harry le tira de sa réflexion.

« Tu avais parlé d'inviter nos amis en même temps pour leur expliquer l'affaire. Quelle date est-ce que je peux donner ? »

« Hum, bonne question. On rentre dans une semaine, ce qui fait jeudi. Vendredi, il faudra déménager mes affaires. Disons samedi soir, ils devraient tous être libres. »

Harry hocha la tête et continua sa lettre pour Ron qui devait prévenir Dean, Seamus et Neville quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent et Draco alla ouvrir. Heureusement, ce n'était que Hermione.

« Voilà j'ai fait un communiqué. Ça ne va pas être facile, je vous préviens, aucun n'avait l'air vraiment convaincu. Et tu as reçu du courrier, Harry. »

« Les journalistes ont fait des commentaires ? » Demanda le blond.

« Et bien, il y a eu beaucoup de sous-entendu. » Dit-elle, gênée.

« De quelle nature ? »

Mais Draco se doutait déjà de la plupart d'entre eux.

« Harry a quand même l'air saoul sur les photos donc ils ont évidemment parlé du fait qu'il… avait atteint le fond. Ou que… »

« Ou que quoi ? »

« Heu… Que peut-être tu… Tu aurais pu profiter de la situation. »

L'aristocrate soupira. Bien sûr, il savait que ça allait se passer comme ça. Il n'osait imaginer l'article qui paraîtrait dans le prochain numéro de la Gazette. Le blond se tourna vers son mari et voyant l'air étrange qu'il abordait, lui demanda si tout va bien.

« C'est une lettre de mon chef… Il est furieux de l'article et il me menace clairement de représailles s'il apprend que c'est encore une de mes bêtises. Enfin il le dit beaucoup moins poliment que ça. » Termina le brun en grimaçant.

« Tu t'en doutais non ? On va devoir être particulièrement convaincants si tu veux mon avis. »

Harry hocha la tête, plus aussi certain qu'accepter le plan de Hermione était une si bonne idée. Lisant dans les pensées de son ami, la jeune fille riposta,

« Vous pouvez y arriver, ce n'est pas si dur que ça. »

Voyant l'air dubitatif des deux garçons, elle continua,

« Mais oui, il suffit de petits détails significatifs. Pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, ce serait bizarre de toute façon. Vous savez les trucs habituels quand on est en couple. Se tenir la main, s'embrasser un peu, rire ensemble, avoir quelques gestes affectueux quand les journalistes regardent. »

« C'est facile quand on partage une certaine intimité, là on va devoir tout le temps y penser. »

« Il suffit que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître, je vous connais tous les deux et je sais que vous pourrez le faire » Sourit-elle. « Oh et voici les clés de votre chambre nuptiale. »

Harry gémit intérieurement, en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter ça.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans une ambiance étrange et tendue. La majorité des personnes présentes au colloque pour les droits des créatures magiques, venaient de différents pays et n'avait pas vraiment eu vent des déboires de Harry Potter mais la nouvelle de son mariage avec Draco s'était vite ébruitée. Et le blond s'était retrouvé à devoir remercier _chaleureusement_ les gens pour leurs vœux de bonheur.

Quant aux journalistes, la plupart étaient restés et les suivaient partout mais toujours à une distance raisonnable. Harry s'était demandé pourquoi ils n'avaient pas été chassés depuis longtemps mais Hermione lui avait expliqué un peu gênée, qu'en échange de leur présence, ils écriraient tous un article sur le projet des droits des créatures et de la discrimination dont elles étaient victimes.

Si le brun avait compris l'intention, cela ne lui avait pas plu pour autant. Les journalistes le rendaient nerveux, craignant un faux pas de sa part ou de celle de Draco. Heureusement, en tant que jeunes mariés, tout le monde trouvait normal que les deux garçons soient toujours dans leur chambre _nuptiale_ quand ils ne devaient pas travailler.

Ils avaient mis ce temps à profit pour apprendre à mieux se connaitre. Harry devait bien avouer que Malfoy faisait de réels efforts pour que tout se passe bien entre eux contrairement à lui-même qui restait encore sur la défensive. Le blond prenait la situation avec philosophie, pensant que cela aurait pu être pire et bien décidé à garder le moral quoi qu'il arrive. Cette attitude avait d'abord choqué l'ancien Gryffondor avant que Draco ne s'explique.

« Comment peux-tu ne pas être désespéré par ce que nous arrive, Draco ? »

Le brun avait fini, bon gré mal gré par s'habituer à appeler l'aristocrate par son prénom mais ça lui faisait toujours aussi bizarre.

« Parce qu'on ne peut rien y changer. Je trouve que c'est stupide et une perte de temps que de se lamenter sur quelque chose qu'on ne peut plus contrôler. Nous avons pris notre parti, autant ne pas le regretter et en tirer le meilleur que nous pourrons. »

« Le meilleur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir de bien dans notre situation ? »

« D'abord, tu dois arrêter de voir ça comme une catastrophe ou quelque chose d'insurmontable, ça ne va pas ni t'aider, ni nous aider. Tu as la chance de pouvoir réparer tes erreurs et de commencer une sorte de nouveau départ. »

Voyant le regard sceptique de Harry, Draco poursuivit

« D'accord, un nouveau départ un peu tordu, je l'admets. Mais ça va te permettre de t'aider dans ton problème d'alcool et donc de te réconcilier avec tes amis, d'avoir de meilleures relations avec tes collègues et ton boss, qui n'a franchement pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur. Regarde, depuis tu n'as pas bu une goutte d'alcool. Tu as gagné un ami, un gardien protecteur et je ne suis pas une compagnie désagréable quand on me connait bien. » Sourit le blond.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et Draco lui tapota l'épaule pour le réconforter. Évidemment, le blond ne lui avait pas dit que lui-même, avait d'autres raisons de bien prendre la situation. Il tentait déjà de se lier d'amitié avec Harry, pour le reste, il était patient…

« Tu as raison… Tu n'es pas de compagnie désagréable quand on te connait. » Plaisanta Harry.

L'aristocrate lâcha un cri d'indignation et le brun évita le coup en riant de plus belle.

« Désolé c'était trop tentant. » pouffa l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois magnanime. » Fit faussement sérieux le blond.

« Finalement j'aime assez plaisanter avec toi Draco. Mais quand même, je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça » Soupira-t-il.

Draco prit un air sérieux et Harry eut peur d'avoir commis un impair pendant un instant.

« Tu sais après la guerre les choses ont vraiment été difficile pour ma famille. C'était mérité pour mon père mais j'ai aussi payé les pots cassés comme on dit. J'ai dû me battre pour en arriver là où j'en suis. Si je ne m'étais pas accroché et je n'avais pas tenté de voir le meilleur, j'aurais fini par faire une dépression. Disons que ça m'a forgé le caractère. Et ça m'a plutôt réussi donc je garde cet état d'esprit. » Sourit-il.

« Vu comme ça, cet arrangement n'est peut-être pas la pire chose qui aurait pu arriver. » Songea Harry.

« Tu verras vite que j'ai toujours raison, mon cher époux. » Répliqua l'autre, secrètement ravi.

 **À Suivre…**

 **Après c'est le retour en Angleterre et le début de leur cohabitation... Tensions et Suspenses à l'horizon !**

 **A mardi prochain pour la suite :)**


	3. Décoration et Cohabitation

**Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés !

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 3 : Décoration et Cohabitation**

 _« Il y a toujours deux raisons pour faire quelque chose : Une bonne raison et la vraie raison !»_

 _Dale Carnegie_

* * *

Leur retour en Angleterre se fit de nuit mais cela n'empêcha pas les journalistes d'être présents au ministère pour les accueillir. Harry serra les dents et prit Draco par la main. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le hall pour atteindre les cheminées et sortir de cet enfer. Les flashs crépitaient aussi vite que les questions et Harry hurla le nom de sa maison avant de casser la figure à l'une de ces sangsues.

En arrivant dans son salon, Harry pesta contre l'obscurité et prononça bien vite un lumos qu'il regretta immédiatement. Il avait complètement oublié dans quel état était sa maison, surtout qu'il ne s'attendait à avoir de la visite. Il se tourna prudemment vers Malefoy mais celui-ci se contenta de jeta un regard autour de la pièce sans rien dire.

L'endroit était sale et il y avait du verre cassé qui jonchait le sol, sans compter les nombreuses affaires en tout genre qui traînaient un peu partout.

« Hum… Désolé pour le désordre. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Pas de soucis ».

Harry semblait vraiment mal à l'aise et le blond voulu l'aider.

« Il est tard et je pense être aussi fatigué que toi. Si tu me montrais ma chambre ? » Sourit-il.

Le brun, ravi d'éloigner Draco de son bordel, lui indiqua prestement les escaliers. Heureusement qu'il n'utilisait jamais les chambres d'ami, elles devaient être dans un état plus convenable.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil dans la première chambre et elle lui sembla acceptable pour Draco.

« Tu peux t'installer ici pour cette nuit. Si tu veux demain tu pourras regarder les autres si une chambre te plait plus. »

« Où est la tienne ? »

« En face. » Répondit-il en espérant que le blond ne voudrait pas visiter ce soir. Son état était un peu près similaire à celui du hall.

« D'accord. J'irais déjà chercher des affaires demain au manoir. Si tu ne me vois pas en te levant, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil, tout le monde sachant que Harry n'était pas vraiment un lève-tôt.

Le clin d'œil perturba Harry, peu habitué à ce que Malefoy lui en fasse. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses auxquelles il devait s'habituer.

« Ok ok. Bonne idée. »

Il y eut un moment de gêne. Aucun ne sachant comment prendre congé de l'autre.

Le survivant finit par articuler un « bonne nuit » en tapant sur l'épaule de Draco de façon aussi peu naturelle que possible et s'enfuit dans sa chambre. Le blond resta quelques instants à regarder la porte fermée avant de soupirer et de rentrer dans la sienne.

Bien qu'il en ait terriblement envie, Harry ne parvenait pas à dormir. Il pensait à l'état pathétique de sa maison et imaginer que Draco le verrait demain matin et – pire encore – à la lumière du jour cette fois, lui coupait tout sommeil. Au bout du centième changement de position, il finit par faire ce qui l'avait toujours répugné. Il appela la seule personne capable de l'aider dans cette situation et qui le ferait au beau milieu de la nuit.

« Dobby » Chuchota-t-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry faillit recommencer quand l'elfe de maison apparut enfin, habillé d'un haut de pyjama bleu avec des canards qui laissa le brun fort perplexe.

« Désolé Harry Potter, Dobby était en train de dormir. » Dit-il pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Puis comme s'il avait compris qui l'avait appelé, il parla avec plus d'enthousiasme. « Dobby peut faire quelque chose pour Harry Potter ? »

« En fait oui, j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« Ooooh »

À voir les yeux de Dobby, le brun avait l'impression de lui avoir annoncé la meilleure nouvelle du monde.

« Dobby fera tout ce qu'il faut Monsieur. Harry Potter peut compter sur Dobby ! »

« Moins fort ! » dit-il paniqué que Malefoy les entende. « Je voudrais, si cela ne te dérange pas que tu m'aides à ranger la maison. Maintenant. Et sans faire de bruit. »

Dit comme ça, la chose semblait encore plus absurde et le survivant se dit qu'il avait probablement fait une erreur.

« Dobby serait ravi d'aider Harry Potter ! Dobby peut faire ça. »

« Super » répondit Harry émerveillé. Puis plus bas « Il faudrait commencer par le bas, je vais faire ma chambre puis je viendrais t'aider. »

L'elfe disparut directement à la fin de la phrase et Harry commença le nettoyage à grand renfort de sorts. Il lui fallut une heure surtout parce qu'il avait jeté beaucoup de choses plutôt que de les trier ou de les nettoyer.

Il descendit prudemment les escaliers et rejoignit Dobby.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout était propre, même plus que le jour où il avait pris possession de la maison. Ne voyant pas le brave et courageux elfe de maison, il tenta de l'appeler. Celui-ci apparut immédiatement (cette fois).

« Comment as-tu fait cela si vite ? » demanda-t-il ébahi.

« Je suis un elfe de maison. » Dit-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Ce qui était probablement le cas.

« Parfait, parfait. Heu que reste-il à faire ? »

« Dobby a fait la cuisine, le grand salon, le petit salon, la salle à manger, la bibliothèque, le hall, les deux salles de bain ( _Il avait une deuxième salle de bain ?_ ). Dobby n'a pas encore pu faire les chambres, le grenier et le jardin, Monsieur. »

« Heu ça ira Dobby, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup, plus que je n'espérais. »

L'elfe semblait assez embêté alors Harry rajouta.

« Je te jure, tu as fait plus que je ne demandais. Je suis très content. » Surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie que Dobby tombe sur Malefoy.

« Ce n'est pas ça, Monsieur… »

« Qu'y a-t'il ? Nous somme amis, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas. » Sourit le brun.

« Dobby est un peu inquiet, Monsieur. La maison de Harry Potter était un peu désordonnée ( _euphémisme, Dobby était décidément trop gentil_ ) et Dobby a trouvé beaucoup de… d'alcool. » L'elfe de maison se tenait maintenant les deux oreilles et semblait incapable de regarder Harry dans les yeux. « Harry Potter devrait prendre soin de lui et appeler Dobby pour aider si Harry Potter a besoin d'aide. »

Décidemment, si même Dobby s'y mettait. Mais cela aurait pu être pire si c'était Hermione qui l'avait aidé à ranger. Voyant que l'elfe semblait sur le point de pleurer, le brun se pencha vers lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Dobby, les choses vont s'arranger. » Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour l'elfe. « Est-ce que tu peux me rendre un dernier service avant de partir ? Je voudrais que… que tu… » Cela lui faisait mal de le dire mais il savait qu'il devrait en passer par là à un moment et il valait mieux qu'il prenne les devants. Il prit une grande respiration et continua « Est-ce que tu pourrais jeter tout l'alcool qui se trouve dans cette maison, s'il te plait ? »

« Tout, Harry Potter ? »

« Oui tout. »

« Bien sûr, Harry Potter. Dobby sera ravi de le faire ».

« Merci beaucoup Dobby. Pour tout. »

Le petit elfe semblait sur le point d'exploser de joie et Harry monta enfin se coucher.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin**

Draco regardait perplexe les lieux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état dans lequel était la maison quand il était arrivé hier. Et voilà qu'elle était aussi propre que son manoir. Comme il soupçonnait que Potter n'était pas un expert du nettoyage, il avait dû recevoir un coup de main. Un sacré coup de main. Surtout que lui-même n'avait rien entendu.

Le blond se demanda si Potter l'avait fait pour lui et cette pensée lui fit plaisir. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée et partit pour le manoir.

Pendant qu'il faisait ses bagages, il réfléchit à la situation. Depuis le début, il n'avait jamais été seul très longtemps et avoir enfin un peu de calme lui fit du bien. En dehors du fait que tout ceci était le sommet de l'absurdité, la situation était plutôt intéressante. Draco n'avait pas menti à Harry, il prenait bien leur condition car il avait appris à surmonter pas mal d'obstacles, ce qui l'avait rendu plus optimiste et aussi car il ne pouvait pas se permettre de foutre sa carrière en l'air, ce qui était une très bonne raison. Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit c'est que depuis un an, il avait une forte attirance pour le brun. Bon peut-être plus que juste une attirance. Les échecs successifs des diners de Hermione pour que Harry l'apprécie, ne lui avaient pas donné beaucoup d'espoir de plus. Ni Hermione, au courant de son « béguin ». Et voilà qu'ils étaient mariés. Evidemment, il ne fallait pas se précipiter. Potter avait encore quelques problèmes dans sa vie avant que le blond n'essaye d'en faire partie _pour de vrai_. Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent autrement mais c'était une opportunité quand même. Et il n'aurait pas été à Serpentard s'il n'était pas capable de profiter d'une opportunité quand il en voyait une.

Il avait déjà deux malles remplies et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas en prendre une troisième. Peut-être que Harry trouverait ça de trop. À contre cœur, il décida de commencer par deux et rentra au Square Grimmaurd.

Il était presque midi et Harry était en train de faire à manger. Draco suivit l'odeur alléchante jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Salut, je suis rentré. »

Le brun lui répondit et lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé.

« J'ai juste récupéré quelques vêtements pour le moment. » Dit-il en essayant d'être désinvolte. Deux malles représentaient probablement plus que quelques vêtements pour Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? »

« J'ai fait de la soupe aux légumes si tu veux. »

« Je commence à avoir faim, c'est une bonne idée. »

Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tranquillement avant que Draco n'aborde un sujet délicat.

« Ta maison est bien rangée aujourd'hui. »

Harry leva immédiatement les yeux de son bol mais le sourire de Draco lui fit comprendre qu'il le taquinait plus qu'il ne se moquait réellement.

« J'avais du mal à dormir hier alors je me suis dit qu'un peu de ménage dans le hall me fatiguerait un peu. » répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Enfin s'il avait été capable de parler d'un ton détaché.

« Juste le hall ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et Draco retient un sourire.

« Puisqu'on est à parler de la maison, je voudrais qu'on parle un peu de l'aménagement. »

« L'aménagement ? » Demanda l'ancien Gryffondor perplexe.

« Oui tu sais la décoration, les meubles, tout ça… Je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais ta maison est une sorte de mélange entre les goûts d'une vieille de 80 ans et ceux d'un ado de 17ans. »

C'était probablement vrai puisque quand Harry avait emménagé ici à 17ans, il n'avait pas changé grand-chose.

« Je ne sens pas ta marque à toi. On ne dirait pas que tu vis ici. Et cette maison a tellement de potentiel. »

« De potentiel ? » Harry le regarda les yeux ronds. « Tu parles comme un décorateur d'intérieur. »

« Eh bien, j'aime beaucoup la décoration et si tu acceptes mon aide, nous pouvons vraiment faire de cet endroit quelque chose de génial. Surtout que je risque de vivre ici quelques mois, alors dis-toi que cette proposition est un peu égoïste aussi. »

« Tu aimes la décoration ? Tu ne peux pas faire plus cliché gay. » Sourit Harry.

« L'élégance n'a pas de sexe, Potter. »

« Je plaisante, _Draco_. Ne te vexe pas. »

Voyant que le blond boudait toujours, il ajouta.

« J'accepte ta proposition. C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais pris la peine de m'occuper de ça, alors autant profiter de ta présence ici. Mais j'ai une question. Comme tu dis, tu vas surement rester quelques mois ici alors ce serait bien si tu sens aussi chez toi ici. Je me vois mal choisir toute la déco tout seul sachant que tu vas vivre ici aussi.»

L'ancien Serpentard regarda Harry, assez étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Que le brun prenne en compte son bien-être aussi, lui procura une douce chaleur dans la poitrine.

« Je sais que les rares fois où on s'est vu, j'ai été plutôt odieux mais en général je suis quelqu'un de plus gentil que ça et je me soucis plus des autres que tu ne le penses. »

« Mais je ne demande qu'à le découvrir… »

Harry leva les yeux devant le ton employé par Draco et celui-ci détourna bien vite le regard.

« Hum. J'ai apporté quelques catalogues avec moi, on peut déjà jeter un coup d'œil. »

Et il se leva bien vite sans attendre de réponses.

Quand il redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, le blond avait repris ses esprits et réfléchit à ce qu'avait dit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas bête ce qui tu as dit et je pense que j'ai une solution. Le plus simple c'est que pour tout ce qui est couleur de mur, papier peint, meubles, vaisselles, c'est toi qui choisisses. Après, j'apporterais une touche en plus comme les lampes, les vases, tapis ou tableaux. C'est plus facile à déménager et à remplacer que les meubles. Après je trouve que c'est aussi important qu'on puisse mettre notre veto sur quelques choses qu'on trouve vraiment moche. »

« Je l'ai probablement déjà dit mais je te le redit tu es vraiment doué pour les compromis. » S'émerveilla le brun.

« C'est parce que j'ai dû beaucoup en faire. » répondit l'autre avec une pointe d'amertume. « Bon commençons par les meubles. J'ai un peu fait le tour de la maison ce matin et je pense qu'on peut jeter une bonne partie de ceux qui sont ici. Au moins ceux des deux salons, du hall et d'une partie de la cuisine. Pour la bibliothèque, c'est bon. » Continua-t-il avec plus d'entrain.

Ils y passèrent l'après-midi et à la fin, Harry avait choisi les meubles pour les deux salons et le hall ainsi que couleur et papier peint pour le petit salon, le hall et la cuisine. Le blond montra à son homologue comment remplir le bon de commande et faire le versement de gallions. Ce qui était chouette avec Draco, c'est que comme il s'y connaissait, cela allait plus vite. Il comprenait ce que Harry voulait et pouvait passer les choses qu'il savait ne pas plaire au brun.

Comme l'ancien gryffondor en avait un peu marre – Draco semblait pouvoir faire ça encore des heures – ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire à manger.

Comme les armoires du maitre des lieux étaient quasiment vides – Il avait plus l'habitude de manger dehors que chez lui – Ils firent des pâtes. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque sur l'état du frigo sorcier ou des armoires.

Harry découvrit qu'il aimait parler avec Malefoy. Celui-ci ne lui parlait pas juste pour obtenir quelque chose de Harry Potter, il ne l'engueulait pas, ne lui faisait pas de remarques sur ses habitudes de vie et ne lui donnait pas d'ordres. Ces trois caractéristiques englobant toutes les personnes avec qui il avait été en contact ces six derniers mois. Hermione et Ron étaient les seuls dans ses amis à encore lui parler et surtout pour tenter de le tirer de son apathie alcoolique. Les gens qu'il fréquentait en soirée ne voulaient qu'avoir des verres gratuits ou rentrer dans des lieux à la mode et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter dessus. Son chef rentrait dans la dernière catégorie.

Voyant Potter sourire, Draco lui demanda à quoi il pensait.

« Je pensais que c'était agréable de parler avec toi. »

Le blond sentit une chaleur sur ses joues et tenta de reprendre contenance. C'est juste un compliment, par Merlin. Ne pouvait-il pas éviter de réagir comme une gamine de 15 ans ?

« J'aime aussi parler avec toi. Hum. Puisqu'on est sur le sujet de la conversation, comment est-ce que tu vois les choses pour demain ? »

Subtil changement de discussion se félicita Draco.

« Demain ? »

« Oui, demain à 18h nos amis viennent au manoir pour une explication. Tu as déjà oublié ? »

« C'est déjà demain ! Misère. »

L'ancien Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air de désespoir qu'affichait le brun.

« Allez ça va bien se passer. Ils vont probablement se moquer de nous puis ils comprendront qu'on a besoin d'eux. »

« Parle pour toi. Je ne sais même pas si Seamus, Dean et Neville vont venir. » Harry était vraiment anxieux et triste à l'idée qu'il ne puisse plus réparer son amitié avec les trois garçons.

« Écoute je suis sûr que Hermione et Ron les auront persuadé de venir. Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Tu devrais plus t'inquiéter de mes amis. Ce sont d'anciens vils serpentards, ne l'oublies pas. »

Harry sourit devant l'effort manifeste de Draco de le rassurer.

« Je suis certain que tu ne les laisseras pas faire du mal à ton cher époux. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Evidemment. On ne touche pas à ce qui appartient à un Malefoy. » Déclara le blond d'un ton pompeux.

Cette fois, Harry rit plus franchement.

« Est-ce que avant la grande « explication », tu pourras me laisser seul avec mes amis quelques instants ? Je voudrais… m'excuser auprès d'eux pour certaines choses. » Demanda-t-il gêné.

« Bien sûr. N'oublie pas, nous sommes mariés, ce qui est à moi est à toi, profite de _notre_ salon ». Plaisanta Draco.

« C'est vrai ça, je n'y avais pas pensé. Le manoir Malefoy est à moi. »

Voyant son grand sourire, le blond s'exclama.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais tu peux te retirer cette idée de la tête tout de suite. »

« Pas drôle. »

Puis semblant se souvenir d'un détail, Harry demanda.

« Mais tes parents ne seront pas là ? »

« Ils ne vivent plus en Angleterre Harry. Après la prison, mon père s'est retiré des affaires. Il avait envie de soleil alors ils ont acheté une petite villa en Italie et ils m'ont laissé le manoir. »

« Je suis désolé. » Harry était peiné pour Draco et s'en voulait d'avoir abordé la question.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont plus heureux là-bas qu'ici et le temps leurs convient mieux. Mon père s'est découvert une passion pour le vin et pense même à en fabriquer – Mais je le soupçonne de s'ennuyer un peu surtout – et ma mère s'est déjà fait des amies. »

Harry hocha la tête mais continua à se sentir désolé pour son compagnon.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement. Draco passa son temps à aménager sa nouvelle chambre et Harry l'autorisa à utiliser la chambre d'à côté pour en faire un dressing. Et il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Pour changer de sujet, le blond demanda

« Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire à tes amis ? »

« M'excuser le plus sincèrement possible. » Soupira Harry.

« Cela me semble être une bonne tactique. Mais tu sais… Hermione m'a raconté que tu avais déjà fait plusieurs fois des excuses et qu'ils n'y croyaient plus tellement. »

« Hermione t'a beaucoup parlé de mon « problème » je vois. » L'interrompit le brun de mauvaise humeur.

« Non ! C'est une amie discrète vraiment, ne te fais pas de fausses idées. Mais quelques fois, je la voyais vraiment triste et elle me racontait, sans rentrer dans les détails je t'assure, ce qui se passait. » Tenta-t-il de se rattraper. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que des excuses ne vont peut-être pas suffire. Ils auront besoin de preuves cette fois. Ou d'une bonne raison pour te croire. »

« Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête. » Dit lentement Harry.

« Ce n'est pas une idée, c'est plus un conseil. Et tout conseil venant d'un Serpentard est précieux. Montre leur ce qui fait la différence. Pourquoi cette fois tu vas tenir bon. Pourquoi tu vas tenir ta promesse. Ils vont, sinon te poser la question, au moins se la poser à eux-mêmes. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ? »

Draco voulu frapper Potter mais se retient à temps.

« Tu n'as aucune mémoire ou quoi ? Tu m'as moi. Je t'ai promis à Las Vegas que j'allais t'aider à traverser ça. J'étais sincère. On va devoir vivre ensemble pendant quelques mois, ça veut dire que je vais être quasiment avec toi une grande majorité du temps où tu es normalement seul et où tu fais des bêtises. Si tu sens que tu es en manques ou que tu vas mal, viens me voir. Et tu peux être sûr que je connais une bonne douzaine de sortilèges capable de te retenir ici pour que tu n'ailles pas dans un bar sordide. Je serais ton compagnon de sobriété. »

Harry le regardait littéralement ébahie.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? » Murmura-t-il. « Est-ce que tu le fais parce que tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que je me conduise bien pour que cette histoire de mariage tienne la route ? »

« C'est parce que… »

Draco voulait vraiment lui dire la vraie raison. Il voulait lui dire qu'il tenait à lui bien plus que le brun ne le pensait et qu'il voulait qu'il aille bien. Mais c'était trop tôt. Il n'était pas prêt à le dire et il ne pensait pas que Potter soit prêt à l'entendre non plus.

« Evidemment que ça m'arrangerait si tu te tenais bien mais tu peux me croire ou non, je veux vraiment que tu ailles bien. Tu es une bonne personne et tu mérites d'être heureux. Et il se trouve que par un concours de circonstances tordues, c'est moi qui ai la meilleure opportunité de t'aider au moment où tu es prêt à être aidé. Je ne compte pas te laisser tomber. Même si ça demande beaucoup d'efforts. » Draco rougissait légèrement. « Mais puisque tu as promis de me supporter, tu mérites bien une récompense. » Plaisanta-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

L'héritier Malefoy aurait voulu tendre la main pour prendre celle de Harry mais il n'osa pas faire ce geste trop intime.

« Tu es quelqu'un de vraiment étonnant. »

Harry avait un grand sourire qui donna des frissons à Draco.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, ils se rendirent au manoir Malefoy. Le blond lui fit visiter les lieux et Harry manqua de se perdre trois fois.

Il commençait à se poser des questions sur Draco. Comment avait-il pu vivre tout seul dans cette grande maison ? Que ressentait-il en revenant chez lui pour n'entendre que ses propres paroles résonner dans ces immenses couloirs ? Cela avait dû être dur au début quand il devait encore faire ses preuves, personne pour l'aider et son père en prison.

Et pourtant il s'en était sorti. Draco s'était accroché et avait traversé chacun des obstacles. Il n'avait pas d'amis pour l'aider au ministère, plus de relations ou d'influences mais il avait réussi à se faire accepter et à grimper les échelons.

Alors que lui… Harry avait des amis, du soutien, plus aucun obstacle sur sa route et pourtant il avait réussi à tout foutre en l'air. Sa carrière d'Auror ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et il s'était disputé avec tous ses amis.

Le brun éprouva un nouveau respect pour le blond. Peut-être que Hermione avait raison. Peut-être que Draco pourrait l'aider à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

« Si tu continues à me regarder autant, tu vas faire un trou dans mon visage. » Draco essaya de le dire en plaisantant mais il se sentait troublé par le regard de son _mari_.

« Désolé » Murmura Harry gêné. « Je me disais que je ne te connaissais pas vraiment en fait. Et je me demandais comment tu avais fait… » Le brun se sentit mal à l'aise de poser une question si intime mais l'autre garçon lui fit signe de continuer. « Comment tu avais fait pour t'accrocher malgré tout après la guerre. »

Draco le regarda pensivement quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne me suis pas tout de suite accroché tu sais. Au début, j'étais complètement perdu. Tous mes projets, toute ma vie étaient remis en question. J'étais incapable de prendre la moindre décision pour mon avenir ou de savoir ce que je voulais faire. Je n'allais vraiment pas bien. Tant et si bien que ma mère a pris peur et m'a emmené voir un médicomage. Il m'a examiné mais comme physiquement je n'avais rien, il a dit que c'était dans ma tête que ça se passait et il m'a conseillé d'aller voir un psychomage… »

« Tu es allé voir un psychomage ?! »

Harry le regarda vraiment surpris.

« Je ne voulais pas en entendre parler d'abord mais après, c'est ma mère elle-même qui m'y a obligé. Finalement, ce n'était pas du tout comme je pensais et ça m'a vraiment aidé. Ça m'a permis de mettre au clair mes pensées. Ce que je voulais et surtout ce que je valais, ce que j'étais capable de faire. Ça m'a redonné confiance en moi en quelque sorte. » Draco grimaça, se rendant compte qu'il en avait dit plus qu'il ne voulait. « J'apprécierais que tu gardes cette info pour toi. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux et Draco réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Tu sais… Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Et je dis ça sans aucun jugement, tu peux en être sûr. J'y suis allé avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté au début mais sincèrement, ça m'a vraiment aidé. » Et avant que Harry ne puisse répliquer, Draco fit apparaitre une carte. « Tiens voici sa carte. Vas-y ou n'y vas pas, c'est comme tu veux. Et si tu y vas, tu n'es pas même obligé de le dire. Je t'ai donné mon avis, après tu en fais ce que tu veux. » Dit-il précipitamment.

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'oblige à faire quelque chose ou qu'on sache mieux que lui ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut tenté de se disputer avec Malefoy mais celui-ci avait continué son chemin et le sujet semblait clos. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche et ne dit plus rien.

Le blond le regardait du coin de l'œil, soulagé que Harry ne monte pas sur ses grands chevaux. Hermione l'avait prévenu qu'il était devenu très susceptible et qu'il détestait qu'on lui dicte sa conduite, surtout depuis qu'il buvait avec excès. Il voyait bien que celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur mais au moins il n'avait pas commencé à hurler.

Draco aurait bien aimé faire de l'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère mais il sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Il garda donc le silence jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent à sa chambre.

« Et voici ma chambre. J'ai demandé aux elfes d'aménager la tienne dans la pièce juste en face pour quand on passera des week-ends ici. » Il se dirigea vers la pièce susmentionnée.

Draco retient une grimace en rentrant. Il avait donné des recommandations à ses elfes de maison mais ceux-ci y avait peut-être mis un peu trop d'enthousiasme à son gout. TOUS les murs étaient rouges vifs, il y avait un canapé et une table dorée dans un coin ( _dorée ?!_ ) et les draps de lit étaient rouges et or avec l'emblème des gryffondors en grand dessus. Heureusement les meubles étaient simplement bruns foncés. Le maitre des lieux soupira en retenant qu'il était vain d'essayer d'apprendre le bon goût à des elfes de maison.

« Hum… Nous pourrions refaire la décoration facilement si tu le veux. »

Soudain, un bruit étrange le fit se retourner vers Potter. Celui-ci était en train de rire. En fait, non pas juste rire, Harry semblait avoir un véritable fou rire. Et il paraissait impossible de se reprendre.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Potter ! »

« Oh par Merlin, c'est hilarant ! Si ton père… Ha ha ha. Si ton père voyait ça. »

Et il recommença à rire de plus belle. Même en étant énervé, Draco ne parvenait pas à en vouloir à Harry. Et puis, cela faisait plaisir de voir le Gryffondor rire de la sorte.

Le blond détourna le regard en rougissant. Il avait envie d'embrasser Potter. Terriblement envie. Il aurait voulu plaquer le brun contre un mur et l'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de rire. Ils ne s'étaient plus embrassés depuis leur retour en Angleterre. Et encore à Las Vegas, ils ne l'avaient fait qu'un peu et en public évidemment. Et les lèvres de Harry manquaient à Draco. Bon, voilà qu'il était obligé de fomenter un plan pour qu'ils soient en public pour pouvoir embrasser Potter. Cette pensée l'enthousiasmait et l'attristait en même temps.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir le béguin pour quelqu'un de plus accessible que Harry Potter ?

Le blond remua sa baguette et la chambre changea. Il ne laissa qu'un mur rouge, les autres redevinrent en pierre. Il changea le canapé en noir et fit apparaître une table basse de la même couleur. Il changea la table doré en un bureau en chêne avec une chaise assortie. Il laissa le lit et les draps en état.

Harry se calma et essuya ses yeux. Il aurait dû prendre une photo et l'envoyer à son _beau-père_ avant que Draco ne change tout.

Le blond sortit de la chambre et Harry le suivit rapidement, ne voulant pas se perdre encore.

« Nos amis ne devraient plus tarder maintenant. »

À ces mots, l'anxiété du brun refit surface. Il bougea nerveusement et le Serpentard le remarqua.

« Arrête d'être aussi nerveux. Imagine quand on devra aller voir mes parents ! Tout va bien se passer. On va réussir à les convaincre et tes amis vont te pardonner parce que ce sont de grands et nobles Gryffondors. »

Harry appréciait quand Draco essayait de faire de l'humour pour calmer une situation.

« Et on a vraiment besoin de leur aide, pas vrai ? » Tenta de sourire le brun.

Malheureusement, c'était la vérité. Depuis l'annonce de leur mariage, les journaux s'en étaient donné à cœur joie. Personne ne croyait à leur idylle et Harry était convoqué au bureau de son patron dès lundi matin. Et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Draco. Pour la première fois, le brun se rendit compte que son homologue avait le plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Il avait mis tellement de temps et d'efforts pour se reconstruire une vie, il ne pouvait pas tout gâcher maintenant. Lui, il était le héros, le survivant. On finirait par lui pardonner. Mais un Malefoy…

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de sonnette. Un elfe de maison alla ouvrir et introduisit Hermione et Ron dans le salon.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

 **À suivre…**

 **Excuses et Discussions sont à l'horizon !**

 **Plus de 70 followers, je suis épatée (et très contente) ! N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours super plaisir :)**

 **Sinon tous les chapitres sont maintenant écrits et il y en aura 13 au total.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Discussion et Gala

**Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54 (Merci à son fantastique travail)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Discussion et Gala**

" _Les amitiés, comme les mariages, dépendent de la faculté de pardonner l'impardonnable_."

John Mac Donald

* * *

Harry fut sorti de ses pensées par un coup de sonnette. Un elfe de maison alla ouvrir et introduisit Hermione et Ron dans le salon.

Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

« Salut les amoureux ! » s'écria la jeune fille en rentrant, provoquant un cri choqué de son mari. « Oh, ça va Ron, c'était pour rire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et alla serrer Draco et Harry dans ses bras. Ron donna une franche accolade à Harry et se contenta d'une poignée de mains pour le Serpentard.

« En public, il te faudra te montrer plus amical que ça Ron. » Le réprimanda sa femme.

« Désolé. » Fit Ron dans un effort manifeste d'être gentil avec Malefoy. « J'ai encore un peu de mal avec toute cette histoire. »

« Ça se comprend. » Répondit le blond, conciliant.

« On est venu plus tôt pour voir comment vous vous en sortiez. »

« On ne s'est pas encore entretué comme tu peux le constater, Hermione. » Répliqua Draco sarcastique.

Harry sourit à cette remarque. Cela lui semblait toujours étrange que le blond soit ami avec Hermione. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'elle le trouve amusant et il était sans aucun doute à la hauteur de l'intelligence de la jeune femme. Comment en étaient-ils venus à travailler ensemble ? Son amie avait déjà dû le lui expliquer mais il ne devait pas être assez attentif (ou trop bourré) pour s'en souvenir.

« Ça se passe bien. Draco s'est déjà installé un dressing et il m'a même aidé à refaire la décoration. »

« La déco ? »

« Un dressing ? »

Le couple n'avait pas réagi aux mêmes informations. Hermione voulu ajouter quelque chose quand la sonnette retentit. L'elfe de maison fit entrer Neville Londubat, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Les Gryffondors avaient apparemment décidé de venir en groupe au manoir Malefoy pour plus de sécurité. Et ils étaient en avance. Étant en infériorité numérique, Draco préféra ne pas faire de remarque.

« Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure. » S'exclama-t-il.

Les trois garçons lui serrèrent la main avec scepticisme. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air ravi d'être là et Draco soupçonna Hermione d'avoir lourdement insisté, comme elle seule en était capable. Neville et Dean regardaient partout, fascinés par le salon de Malefoy. Seamus semblait le plus renfermé des trois. Ils saluèrent le couple et se montrèrent assez froid avec Potter. Le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et Harry mais visiblement ce n'était pas encore pardonné.

« Installez-vous, il y a des fauteuils pour tout le monde. Vous êtes en avance mais mes amis sont plutôt ponctuels. Ils ne devraient pas tarder et on pourra commencer à tout vous expliquer. »

« Plus vite on saura pourquoi on est là, plus vite on pourra partir. » Siffla l'irlandais.

La seule fille présente lui jeta un regard noir mais il n'y fit pas attention. Dean posa sa main sur son épaule et lui murmura quelque chose. Les deux garçons avaient l'air proche et Draco se demanda s'ils étaient ensemble. Il se tourna vers Harry et celui-ci semblait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour se fondre dans son siège.

Décidant de prendre les choses en main, l'héritier Malefoy se leva.

« Et partir sans goûter les fabuleuses pâtisseries de mes elfes ! Ce serait un sacrilège, Finnigan. Je vais aller voir où ils s'en sont d'ailleurs. »

Le garçon le regarda sans savoir s'il plaisantait. Neville sourit et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Harry lui lança un regard de détresse mais le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit pour lui faire comprendre que ça allait bien se passer. Le brun se demanda d'où venait à Draco cette nouvelle manie de lui faire des clins d'œil.

La porte se referma derrière le maître de maison et un lourd silence s'ensuivit. Comprenant qu'aucun de ses amis n'allait faire le premier pas (il ne pouvait pas les blâmer pour ça), Harry se racla la gorge essayant de prendre contenance.

« Voilà avant que Malefoy et moi nous ne vous expliquions toute l'affaire, je voulais vous dire quelques mots. Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de ces dernières semaines… »

« Hum, hum » Toussota Hermione.

« Ces derniers mois. J'ai dit et fait beaucoup de choses que je regrette sincèrement et je sais que cela a blessé certains d'entre vous. Mais je vous promets que tout ça est derrière moi. Je veux changer. L'homme que je suis devenu n'est pas ce que je veux être. Je sais que vous ne pourrez probablement pas me pardonner tout de suite mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour me rattraper. Je suis sincèrement et réellement désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Harry jeta un regard anxieux sur ses amis et surtout sur Seamus.

« Et comment on peut en être sûr ? Comment on peut savoir que tout ne va pas recommencer dans quelques mois ? » Cingla le jeune homme.

« Seamus… »

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne te pose pas la même question Dean ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais des promesses d'ivrognes, tu en as déjà fait et on t'a pardonné de nombreuses fois. Pourquoi cette fois-ci serait-elle différente ? »

Harry était préparé à cette question. La veille au soir, lui et Draco avait un peu parlé et le blond l'avait prévenu qu'il devait s'attendre à ça.

« Parce que j'ai Draco avec moi. »

« Quoi ! »

« Pas comme ça Ron ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant ce que son meilleur ami imaginait.

« On va devoir rester ensemble pour des raisons qu'on vous expliquera plus tard mais l'important c'est qu'on a fait une sorte de marché et qu'il va m'aider à ne pas rechuter. Il va faire en sorte que je tienne le coup et que je laisse tout ça derrière moi une bonne fois pour toutes. »

« Malefoy va faire ça ? » S'exclama Neville.

« Oui. Il se rend bien compte que je ne vais pas bien et que je suis à une étape décisive de ma vie. D'une manière étrange, il est arrivé au bon moment. »

Ses amis voulurent poser plus de questions mais la sonnette leur fit savoir que les Serpentards étaient arrivés.

Draco rentra peu après avec un plateau de biscuits ainsi que Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et Grégory Goyle.

Zabini fronça les sourcils, apparemment déçu de voir que les Gryffondors étaient là avant eux. Tout le monde salua les derniers arrivés et le maitre des lieux se dépêcha de prendre la parole.

« Voilà vous le soupçonnez certainement que nous voulons vous parler de notre mariage surprise à Harry et moi. Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir que ceci est simplement une erreur d'ivrogne et que les journalistes ont eu vent de l'affaire avant que nous ne puissions discrètement annuler tout ça. Malheureusement, ni moi ni Harry ne pouvons nous permettre de mauvaise publicité pour des raisons évidentes. La carrière de Harry ne tient qu'à un fil et la mienne reste fragile malgré tout. Je suis sur un gros dossier en ce moment et je ne peux laisser aucune chance à mes adversaires sinon tout ce pourquoi j'aurais travaillé si dur tombera à l'eau. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour que cela fonctionne. »

« Alors vous n'êtes pas vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre ? » Se désola Grég.

« Non Grégory, nous ne le sommes pas. »

« C'est dommage. »

Pansy regarda son ami, effarée par tant de bêtises. Puis elle se tourna vers Draco.

« Comment est-ce que tout ce truc de mariage a pu avoir lieu d'abord ? Franchement, je ne comprends même pas comment l'idée de laisser Potter t'approcher a pu te traverser l'esprit ! »

« Hé c'est peut-être Malefoy qui s'est jeté sur Harry. »

« Ne sois pas absurde, Weasley. » Répondit-elle dédaigneuse.

« Tout le monde sait que Potter saute sur tout ce qui bouge. » Ajouta Blaise pour soutenir Pansy.

Finnigan allait se mêler à la dispute mais Hermione fut plus rapide que lui.

« Cela n'aide pas du tout et ce n'est pas le propos. On se fiche de qui a commencé. Nous n'avons plus cinq ans ! » S'énerva la jeune femme. « L'important est que nos amis ont besoin de notre aide et que nous allons faire ce que nous pouvons. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Granger. » Dit calmement Théo qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. « Que Potter et Draco se soient bourrés la gueule et que l'air de Las Vegas et la Saint Valentin leur ait donné des envies de mariage, ça ne nous regarde pas. Je sais à quel point tu as fait des efforts pour te reconstruire une réputation Draco et je ne voudrais pas que tu retournes à la case départ. »

Le blond remercia son ami d'un sourire. Mais Nott le scrutait trop pour que cela soit honnête. Son cerveau logique et raisonnable devait aussi trouver curieux que d'un coup Draco ait accepté d'épouser Potter. Malefoy essaya de ne pas détourner le regard d'un air coupable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra faire ? » Demanda Zabini visiblement à contre cœur.

« Pas grand-chose en fait. On a juste besoin que l'un de vous aille à la Gazette des Sorciers pour appuyer notre histoire. Ensuite dans les évènements mondains vous devrez vous montrer _sincèrement amical_ les uns envers les autres. »

Les Serpentards grognèrent pour la forme mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Neville accepta d'aller voir le journal pour une interview et Draco passa quelques instants à parler avec lui des informations à transmettre.

Harry regarda le blond. Avec lui, toute cette histoire de mariage semblait plus facile. Le garçon était organisé et prévoyant, le contraire du brun. Celui-ci sursauta quand quelqu'un chuchota derrière lui

« Quel adorable époux, n'est-ce pas ? » souffla Théo.

Harry le dévisagea en rougissant.

« Tu sais, je suis très curieux de savoir comment est-ce que vous vous êtes trouvés tous les deux avec une alliance à la main, Potter. »

« En fait, on ne se souvient plus de la soirée. » balbutia-t-il, gêné au plus haut point.

« Vraiment ? » Le garçon plissa les yeux et Harry se demanda s'il allait utiliser l'occlumencie contre lui.

« Oui, on se souvient s'être retrouvé au même bar et avoir bu quelques verres mais après c'est flou… »

Harry n'avait qu'une envie que Nott s'éloigne de lui. Des quatre Serpentards, il était celui dont le Survivant se méfiait le plus et il le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Théo ? »

Le brun soupira de soulagement quand Draco se tourna vers eux.

« Puisque qu'on va devoir se montrer amicaux avec Potter, je sympathise avec lui voyons. Nous allons devoir nous voir pendant quelques mois après tout. Autant rendre ceci le plus agréable possible. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils, pas du tout convaincu. Il connaissait assez Théo pour savoir qu'il cachait quelque chose. Il prit le garçon à part pendant que Harry fuyait courageusement vers Ron.

« Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec Hermione pour nous soutenir… »

« Mais je le suis sérieusement. C'est juste que le coup du mariage me semble louche. Sauf si…»

« Sauf si quoi ? » Demanda Draco, sachant d'avance qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la réponse.

« Sauf si vous avez des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. »

La phrase prit Malefoy au dépourvu et il n'eut pas le temps de garder pour lui la lueur de panique dans ses yeux.

« Je vois. » Ricana Nott. « Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Écoute, tu ne vois rien du tout. » Draco jeta un regard aux alentours avant de continuer. « C'est juste une légère attirance. Potter n'est pas au courant. »

« Juste une légère attirance. Tu as accepté de l'épouser ! »

« C'était Las Vegas ! Je ne me souviens pas bien de la soirée mais tu peux te marier en moins de cinq minutes là-bas. Tout le monde le fait. On a dû trouver ça drôle sur le moment, bourrés comme on l'était. »

Théo hocha la tête mais déjà son esprit analysait les différentes informations. Draco soupira, sachant qu'il allait encore en entendre parler.

Peu après, Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour partir et les autres les suivirent au fur et à mesure.

 **oOo**

On était 3 jours plus tard et Draco était très content. Lui et Harry étaient à un gala de charité, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait enfin pouvoir embrasser le brun. L'article avec l'interview de Neville sur leur soi-disant passion était sorti ce matin et tout le monde les regardait en chuchotant. Il pouvait sentir la gêne de son compagnon et il passa un bras autour de sa taille, trop heureux de pouvoir le toucher. C'était leur première sortie officielle en tant qu'époux. Harry était particulièrement nerveux et Draco faisait bien attention à ce qu'aucune coupe de champagne ou autre ne passe entre ses mains.

« Calme toi, c'est juste un gala. On reste une heure, le temps que les journalistes prennent des photos, et puis on file. »

Draco avait bien prévenu Harry qu'ils devaient avoir des gestes l'un envers l'autre mais cela lui semblait toujours aussi étrange de sentir le bras du blond autour de lui. Le brun se pencha en souriant, comme un amoureux l'aurait fait, vers son mari.

« Je déteste la façon dont ils nous regardent. » murmura-t-il.

« Imagine les nus, ce sera plus drôle. »

Harry pouffa devant la remarque du blond et il sentit des flashs crépités.

« Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est être convaincus de notre histoire, Harry. Tout le monde aime les récits romantiques. »

Tout le monde sauf cette garce de Rita Skeeter qui semblait avoir une dent contre Harry Potter. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas été convaincue par cette histoire de mariage et ses articles étaient tous rédigés dans ce sens.

Draco frotta sa joue contre son épaule et le Survivant se fit la réflexion qu'il jouait assez bien les jeunes mariés.

« Merde. » Siffla Potter.

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a quelqu'un qui vient d'arriver et c'est… Heu… »

« Une ancienne conquête ? » Dit avec diplomatie le garçon.

« Oui. »

Le blond vit un jeune homme effectivement se diriger vers eux.

« Embrasse-moi » Chuchota-t-il. Puis pour se justifier. « Généralement, ça fait fuir les gens, un couple qui s'embrasse. »

Mais Harry avait déjà compris et se pencha vers Malefoy. Le brun posa ses lèvres sur son mari mais celui-ci avait une autre idée derrière la tête. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du Gryffondor et l'attira vers lui avant de caresser la bouche du brun de sa langue. Instinctivement, l'autre entrouvrit ses lèvres. Draco en profita pour l'embrasser avec toute l'envie qu'il avait dû réprimer jusqu'ici. Harry répondit avec enthousiaste mais seulement parce que Malefoy embrassait vraiment bien se dit-il.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le brun était à bout de souffle et le blond particulièrement fier de lui.

« Il a fait demi-tour. »

« Qui ? » Demanda Harry un peu perdu soudainement.

« Ton ancienne conquête, bien sûr. »

Il regarda aux alentours et, effectivement, l'autre n'était plus en vue. Par contre, tout le monde les regardait avec un petit sourire.

« Je pense qu'on en a convaincu pas mal. » Dit Draco en essayant de cacher son grand sourire.

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait embrasser Potter, par Merlin.

Ils discutèrent encore quelques temps avant de prendre congé et de rentrer au square Grimmaurd.

 **oOo**

Harry rentra, épuisé, à la maison. Son patron lui menait vraiment la vie dure et l'épiait à chaque instant, attendant – avec enthousiasme – un faux pas du Survivant. Après son mariage, son boss l'avait convoqué, persuadé, avec raison, que c'était encore une de ses bêtises d'ivrogne. Le brun avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu pour le convaincre du contraire et il espérait sincèrement que l'interview de Neville et les nombreuses photos du gala allaient enfin le calmer. Pour l'instant, cet espoir semblait vain.

Au son de la porte, Draco descendit et vit son époux s'affaler sur le canapé.

« Dure journée ? »

« Impossible tu veux dire. Mon chef semble me détester encore plus qu'avant. Et tous ces journalistes qui essayent de pénétrer dans nos bureaux… Ça n'arrange pas mon cas. Je crois qu'il me tient personnellement responsable de tout. »

Sans y faire attention, le brun se dirigea vers son ancien bar. C'est en voyant l'espace vide qu'il prit conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il grimaça et se tourna, gêné, vers Draco.

« Et si tu prenais un bon bain chaud pour te détendre ? »

Harry le regarda surpris. Il s'attendait à un regard de pitié ou de reproche mais pas à un bain.

« Quoi ? »

« Quand j'ai eu une sale journée, ça me fait du bien. » Expliqua le blond.

« Heu… Oui, pourquoi pas. »

« Monte, j'ai des potions de relaxations qu'on peut mettre dans l'eau. »

Le Survivant le suivit, légèrement perplexe.

D'un coup de baguette, l'ancien Serpentard mit l'eau en route et alla chercher une boite en bois dans sa chambre. Il en sortie une fiole verte qu'il tendit à Harry.

« Tiens, verses en quelques gouttes. »

« Merci. »

Le brun regarda le flacon pendant que la vapeur de l'eau chaude envahissait la salle de bain. Draco le scruta avant de prendre la parole.

« Tu sais… Quand ça ne va pas, que tu n'as pas le moral, tu peux venir me parler. Je veux dire… Je me doute que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi en ce moment, ça fait beaucoup de chamboulements et je sais que tu n'as plus bu d'alcool depuis notre « mariage » et ça fait plus de deux semaines. J'espère que tu vas bien. »

Les joues de Draco étaient rouges. Il espérait que Potter ne ferait pas d'esclandre mais il ne voulait pas fuir comme la dernière fois au manoir. Pour Harry, les choses étaient différentes. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. En même temps, cela lui faisait plaisir que Malefoy s'inquiète pour lui mais il ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'il était faible. Le blond lui avait promis un soutien sans jugement et pour cela, il s'était ouvert à lui et lui avait dit des choses qu'il ne voudrait probablement pas que ses amis sachent, comme pour le psychomage.

« J'apprécie tes efforts. Vraiment. Ne crois pas que je n'y fais pas attention. Je me doute que tout ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi non plus et, en plus, tu te retrouves marié à un ivrogne que tu dois aider. »

Le blond le dévisagea surpris par le ton. Potter jouait avec la fiole et évitait, de façon évidente, son regard. Et là… Draco n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sa main avait bougé plus vite que son esprit. Il caressa la joue de Harry et dit

« Je ne te vois pas comme un boulet que je dois traîner. Je te vois comme un ami qui m'apporte son soutien et à qui j'apporte le mien. Ne te mets pas d'idées stupides en tête, tu en as déjà bien assez comme ça. »

Harry eut un petit sourire, le genre de petit sourire un peu triste et un peu plein d'espoir, qui donna terriblement envie à Draco de l'embrasser et de lui faire l'amour sur le tapis de la salle de bain, là, maintenant. Il pouvait sentir une partie de son anatomie réagir à cette pensée. Il devait vite sortir de la pièce.

« Bon, file dans ton bain avant qu'il ne déborde. Je vais commander à manger. Tu veux chinois ou italien ? »

Le brun commença à se déshabiller en répondant qu'il voulait une pizza et Draco se dépêcha de quitter la pièce avant de faire des bêtises.

Oh par Merlin… Combien il allait tenir avec Potter si proche de lui ?

 **À suivre...**

 **Voilà on arrive enfin dans l'action ^^. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'adore les lire :D**

 **(Et ça me remonte le moral pendant cette période d'examen ARG) Merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'en ont envoyé jusqu'à présent, vous êtes extra :)**

 **À Mercredi pour la suite :) Va y avoir de l'orage dans l'air !**


	5. Disputes et Beaux-parents

**Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Disputes et beaux-parents**

 _" C'est plein de disputes, un bonheur "_

Jean Anouilh

* * *

Même si Draco s'était promis d'attendre avant de tenter quelque chose avec Potter, il ne pouvait se retenir d'essayer d'attirer son attention… Par exemple, le matin, il passait devant Harry avec juste une serviette autour de ses hanches après la douche. Il ne se retournait jamais pour voir si Potter le matait mais il espérait vivement que c'était le cas.

Le blond faisait aussi tout son possible pour qu'ils sortent en public au moins une fois par semaine. Comme c'était le seul moment où il pouvait embrasser et peloter Harry en toute impunité, il prenait la moindre occasion comme prétexte. Un vernissage par-là, accueillir des ambassadeurs par-ci, toutes excuses étaient bonnes. Et le brun ne semblait pas contre.

Harry s'habituait tout doucement à la situation. Son « sevrage » se passait mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé et il avait même contacté le psychomage que Draco lui avait conseillé. Il ne l'avait pas dit au blond mais il allait une fois par semaine chez Bertram Aubrey. Au début, il était assez méfiant mais depuis un mois qu'il venait, les entretiens se passaient mieux et il commençait à s'ouvrir. Il avait compris qu'il était moins accro à l'alcool qu'à fuir certaines parties de sa vie. Harry s'était fort inquiété de savoir s'il était vraiment un alcoolique au sens propre du terme. Il était terrifié de reboire une goutte d'alcool à cause de cela. L'idée de ressembler de quelque manière que ce soit à Marge Dursley le remplissait d'horreur. Le psychomage lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était plus un ivrogne qu'un alcoolique. Harry avait voulu fuir les responsabilités et prendre de la distance avec ses amis. Ceux-ci, d'une certaine manière, ne faisaient que lui renvoyer une image qui mettait en avant ses propres échecs à lui. Et il l'avait fait de la seule façon qu'il connaissait. Les soirées, les coups d'un soir et l'alcool. Tout ça était relié et Harry devait faire attention à ne plus lier l'alcool à tout cela avant de pouvoir se permettre de regoûter à un verre de vin.

Un mois et demi déjà qu'il était marié à Draco Malefoy. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir l'alliance à sa main mais Harry se surprenait à apprécier la cohabitation avec l'ancien Serpentard. Le blond faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui rendre la vie plus facile et c'était agréable de ne plus se retrouver seul le soir. Le couple commençait à avoir certaines habitudes, en dehors de leur sortie hebdomadaire. La semaine, Harry faisait à manger et le week-end, ils commandaient à emporter ou allaient au restaurant. Une fois, Draco avait bien essayé de faire un repas et Harry n'avait pas compris comment quelqu'un de si doué en potion pouvait être aussi nul en cuisine.

Harry se posait des questions sur sa relation avec Draco. Ils étaient devenus réellement amis. Ils bavardaient le soir en se racontant leur journée de travail. Ils discutaient sport et ils écoutaient la radio ensemble. Et puis, le blond était assez plaisant de sa personne. Harry le croisait quasiment tous les matins à moitié nu et il devait avouer que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Draco avait un corps magnifique et le brun en prenait de plus en plus conscience. Il essayait de se raisonner en se disant que c'était simplement la frustration. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit. Et la masturbation avait ses limites, malheureusement.

Harry soupira devant tant d'injustice. Il préféra dévier ses pensées vers un autre sujet que le corps de Draco. On était jeudi et dans deux jours, Il emmènerait le blond dans la famille Weasley. Il était temps qu'il présente son _époux_ à sa famille d'adoption. Il était prévu que l'un des enfants prennent des photos de leur _complicité amoureuse_ et les fassent parvenir à la presse. Une preuve de plus pour leur mariage. Ça devait être quelque chose de simple et, même si tout le monde était au courant que leur union était fausse, l'ancien Gryffondor ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il espérait que tout se passerait bien et que Draco s'entendrait avec tout le monde. Il faisait confiance à Molly pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts mais il se méfiait quand même.

Il entendit le blond l'appeler du salon et se dirigea vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » Demanda Draco en lui montrant une partie du mur.

Harry s'approcha et vit plusieurs cadres accrochés. C'était des photos de lui principalement, avec ces amis, en tenue de Quidditch ou de ses parents. Il trouva même une photo de son père avec Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Il vit aussi certaines photos de Draco comme lors de l'obtention de son diplôme ou avec ses propres parents avant son premier jour à Poudlard.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai mis aussi un peu des miennes. On ne sait jamais si on invite quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant pour notre mariage. »

« Non, non c'est très sympa comme idée… »

Harry s'arrêta quand ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo en particulier.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Le brun prit le cadre pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait vu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as mise ?! »

« Il faut au moins qu'on en ait une si quelqu'un vient et… »

« C'est n'importe quoi. Comment est-ce que tu as pu mettre une photo de notre mariage ! »

Draco froissa les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton de Harry.

« C'est juste une photo ! » Répondit-il avec aigreur.

« Oui, une photo de la plus grosse erreur de notre vie ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'ait passé par la tête. C'est ridicule. » S'exclama le brun.

Piqué au vif, Draco lui retira le cadre des mains et monta dans sa chambre en serrant les lèvres.

Harry l'avait traité de la plus « grosse erreur de sa vie ». Les mots faisaient mal et il se sentait vraiment blessé. Bon sang, c'était juste une stupide photo. Draco avait trouvé ça amusant et il avait pensé qu'ils devaient bien avoir au moins une photo de leur union chez eux pour être crédible. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction du brun. Si cela ne lui plaisait pas, il aurait pu le dire d'une autre manière ! Le blond ne redescendit pas de la soirée et partit au travail avant le réveil de Potter.

Quand celui-ci se leva pour prendre sa douche, il fut étonné de ne pas croiser Draco avant de réaliser qu'il était déjà parti. Cela fit bizarre à Harry de déjeuner seul et il se dirigea vers son travail de mauvaise humeur.

Le soir même, le brun rentra encore plus de mauvais poils. Décidemment, il supportait de moins en moins son patron et son boulot en général. Le blond rentra plus tard que d'habitude et Harry n'était pas décidé à s'excuser. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance tendue et juste après Draco monta dans sa chambre, comprenant que Potter n'allait pas changer d'attitude. Cela lui était pénible d'être en froid avec le brun mais les mots « plus grosse erreur de sa vie » lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour que tout se passe du mieux possible et il était un peu énervé de devoir faire encore le premier pas.

Harry hésita à aller toquer à la chambre du blond. Après tout, demain ils devaient aller chez les Weasley. Il soupira. Il parlerait avec Draco demain matin, il allait attendre que les choses se tassent encore un peu.

* * *

 **oOo**

Samedi. Pas de Draco. Le blond lui avait laissé un mot en disant qu'il ne pouvait se rendre chez les Weasley aujourd'hui car il était obligé d'aller rendre visite à ses parents. Draco avait repoussé sa visite le plus possible mais là, il n'avait pas pu y échapper. Et merde.

Evidemment, arrivé chez les Weasley, ceux-ci le bombardèrent de questions sur l'absence du blond.

« Allons les enfants, on se calme. Harry nous racontera tout ça à table. »

Molly écarta la foule pour aller prendre Harry dans ses bras. Comme il faisait beau, on avait installé une grande table dehors.

Hermione vient le prendre à part, le temps que tout le monde sorte.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« On s'est disputé. » Grimaça-t-il.

« C'est pour ça que Draco n'est pas venu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'il devait aller voir ses parents. »

« Bon. Et vous vous êtes disputé à propos de quoi ? »

« C'est un peu gênant. On s'est disputé à cause d'une photo. »

C'est en le disant à voix haute que Harry se rendit compte à quel point tout ça était ridicule. Pour éviter de se sentir encore plus ridicule, il préféra dire aux autres que Draco avait dû partir voir ses parents. Un peu plus tard, Hermione parvient à coincer son ami dans un coin du jardin pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

Le Survivant lui expliqua la situation en deux-trois mots et la jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

« Enfin Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu sais à quel point Draco s'est débrouillé pour avoir ces photos ? Il a été à Poudlard voir dans les archives pour avoir des photos de tes parents. Il a même contacté Dennis Creevey pour avoir des photos de nous. Et toi tu le traites de plus grosse erreur de ta vie. » Termina-t-elle en élevant le ton.

« Moins fort ! Ecoute, je ne sais pas, d'accord. Ça m'a juste énervé, j'aurais aimé qu'il me demande mon avis avant de mettre une photo de notre mariage. On a l'air ridicule dessus. J'ai été pris au dépourvu. »

La jeune fille soupira.

« Tu devrais aller voir Draco quand même. Là, il est tout seul pour affronter ses parents à propos de votre mariage. On n'est pas né dans le monde sorcier mais parfois, tu devrais essayer de te mettre à sa place, de penser comme un sorcier tu vois ? Ron m'a dit que c'est un engagement sacré le mariage, plus pour eux que pour les moldus. Et c'est pire dans les familles nobles. Le divorce n'est qu'en dernier recours. Et là, Draco va devoir annoncer à ses parents que tout ceci est faux et que vous allez finir par divorcer. Je ne pense pas que les Malefoy vont aussi bien le prendre que les Weasley… »

Ce n'était pas faux. Les Weasley avaient plus ou moins bien pris la nouvelle et en grande partie parce que Harry avait arrêté de boire depuis. Molly avait l'impression de retrouver le vrai Harry, celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils et pas l'ivrogne qui mettait le feu au sapin de Noël. Alors si pour ça, il fallait passer par un divorce, elle n'allait pas chicaner. Harry soupira. Il aurait aimé que Draco soit là, avec lui. Le blond savait toujours comment lui remontait le moral. Il allait devoir s'excuser, c'était clair.

* * *

Pour ce qui était des Malefoy par contre, l'atmosphère était bien différente.

Draco soupira pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Il avait enfin expliqué la situation à ses parents et au vu de leur réaction, il se rappela pourquoi il avait mis autant de temps à venir. Son père le regardait d'un air grave et n'avait pas desserré les dents depuis. Sa mère sanglotait à chaque fois qu'elle levait les yeux vers son fils. À bout de patience, celui-ci s'exclama :

« Par Merlin, mère, cessez ce comportement ridicule. »

« Un faux mariage… Et un divorce ! Comment veux-tu que je le supporte ? Un Malefoy n'a jamais divorcé. Jamais ! »

Lucius tapota l'épaule de sa femme et lui servit un verre d'alcool.

« Draco a raison ma chère. Cela devait bien arriver un jour, nous sommes dans une nouvelle époque. »

Le blond regarda son père, suspicieux. Il était très étonné que Lucius prenne tout ceci aussi bien. Il devait y avoir une raison.

« Imaginez s'il devait rester marier à Potter. Un divorce vaut mieux, vraiment. »

Et voilà. Son père trouvait plus supportable un divorce que de le voir marier au Survivant. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre. Bien que toujours fâché contre son époux, Draco ne put s'empêcher de prendre sa défense.

« Sachez père, que Harry Potter est un très bon parti. Il est riche, célèbre et bien fait de sa personne. »

« Mais qu'en est-il de ses manières ? De son éducation ? »

« Il s'est montré très gentil et accommodant avec moi depuis le début de toute cette affaire. Je n'ai rien trouvé à redire à ses manières. »

Enfin presque.

« S'il avait de si bonnes manières, il serait ici avec toi ! »

« Il avait d'autres impératifs mais nous viendront ensemble dès que possible. »

C'est-à-dire jamais.

Lucius grogna pour la forme. Draco soupira _encore_. Il n'était arrivé que ce matin, il était 14h et il avait déjà envie de rentrer. Mais il avait promis de rester jusque dimanche et il voyait si peu ses parents. Le blond devait bien s'avouer qu'il était plus parti sur un coup de tête que pour une véritable urgence. Il ne se sentait pas d'affronter tous les rouquins alors qu'il était en froid avec Harry. Harry… Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il était fâché contre Draco ? Ou est-ce qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à lui et s'amusait avec ses amis ? L'ancien Serpentard grimaça. Il devait arrêter de penser à Potter tout le temps. Ce n'était pas bon, ni pour son cœur, ni pour sa santé mentale. Il devait penser à lui aussi, au lieu de toujours mettre Potter en premier plan.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et Draco admirait le coucher de soleil dans le magnifique jardin de ses parents, quand sa mère vient lui demander de rentrer. Le jeune homme entra dans le salon pour trouver… Harry Potter.

S'il n'y avait pas eu ses parents, Draco serait allé se jeter dans les bras du garçon. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Un nouveau sanglot de sa mère le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il lui jeta un regard noir pendant que Harry la regardait d'un air étonné.

« J'ai expliqué la situation à mes parents et ils ne sont pas… ravis. »

« Oh. Je suis désolé Mme Malefoy. Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous. » Tenta-t-il pour la réconforter.

Celle-ci murmura « ça va aller » en essayant de reprendre contenance. Mr Malefoy fut moins conciliant.

« J'espère qu'à l'avenir vous apprendrez à boire avec modération, Mr Potter, avant de briser les rêves d'une famille. » Déclara-t-il, polaire avant de sortir de la pièce avec sa femme.

Draco aurait pu mourir de honte mais il se retient. Harry le regarda, à la fois incrédule et mal à l'aise.

« Ne prends pas ce que dit mon père au pied de la lettre. Il a tendance à en faire trop. »

« Ils le prennent mal à ce point-là ? »

« Disons que… Je serai le premier Malefoy à divorcer et ils ont du mal avec l'idée. Après tout, la plupart des sorciers partagent ces idées sur le mariage. C'est pour ça qu'on est resté mariés à la base. Il faudra s'attendre à ce genre de réaction plus tard. Mes parents finiront par s'y faire, ne t'inquiètes pas.»

L'ancien Gryffondor était plus sceptique mais il s'abstient de commentaires.

« Sinon… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Draco, très curieux.

« En fait, je venais pour m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi. Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre en colère, je t'ai dit des choses blessantes et j'en suis désolé. »

« J'aurais dû te demander avant pour la photo. J'ai juste trouvé ça drôle mais je me doute que ça ne doit pas te rappeler de bons souvenirs. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire… Ne pense pas que j'ai de mauvais souvenirs de notre nuit ensemble, pas du tout. »

Harry rougit. Il s'embrouillait. Il ne savait pas très bien ce qui l'avait vraiment dérangé dans cette photo mais il ne voulait pas que le blond se fasse de fausses idées non plus.

« C'est juste que… Je me trouve ridicule sur cette photo et c'est gênant… »

« Ridicule ? C'est tout ? » Répliqua Draco, étonné.

« Ouais… »

« Et tu as fait le déplacement depuis Londres pour me dire ça ? »

« Oui. Enfin pas que. Je me doutais que tes parents ne prendraient pas aussi bien notre faux mariage que les Weasley et je me suis dit que ce n'était pas bien de te laisser tout seul dans cette épreuve. »

Draco ne se retient plus et se rapprocha de Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Cela ne dura que trois secondes. Le blond ne voulait pas non plus donner des soupçons à son homologue.

« C'est super que tu y aies pensé. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir. Mes parents peuvent être un peu… impossibles et j'avais promis de rester jusque dimanche. » Se justifia-t-il.

« Pas de problème. On forme une équipe, pas vrai ? Et ça ne doit pas aller que dans un sens. »

C'est dans des moments comme ça que Draco se rappelait pourquoi il avait cette (énorme) attirance pour le brun. Oh par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement ensemble ! Il aurait pu plaquer Potter contre le mur le plus proche et l'embrasser passionnément en lui pelotant les fesses. La vie était injuste parfois.

« Est-ce que tu restes pour manger ? »

« En fait, je pensais repartir avec toi donc si tu restes jusque dimanche, je peux rester jusque dimanche aussi. »

« Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes mais tu devras supporter mes parents… »

« ça fait partie du mariage non ? Supporter sa belle-famille. » Plaisanta Harry.

Ne pas plaquer Potter contre un mur. Ne pas plaquer Potter contre un mur. Mmmh.

Draco respira un bout coup et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son époux.

« On va prévenir mes parents et préparer ta chambre. »

Le reste de la soirée se passa… se passa ni en bien, ni en mal. Narcissa avait enfin épuisé son stock de sanglots et faisait son possible pour rattraper l'attitude froide de son mari. Contrairement à lui, Mme Malefoy pensait qu'un divorce était pire que de voir son fils rester marié à Potter. Le Survivant répondait à la gentillesse de sa belle-mère avec enthousiasme et faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer l'hostilité de Lucius. Draco comblait les blancs et faisait son possible pour garder une atmosphère « agréable ».

« Merci pour la soirée, c'était sympa. »

Draco avait raccompagné Harry jusqu'à sa chambre avant de lui-même aller dormir.

« Tu es trop aimable. Désolé pour mon père. »

« Oh pas de soucis. Il ne m'appréciera jamais je crois. »

« Ne t'en occupes pas. Il devient hargneux avec l'âge. »

Le brun rigola.

« Tu n'es pas très charitable avec ton père. »

« M'en fiche. C'est très gentil à toi d'être venu en tout cas. J'apprécie vraiment le geste. »

« Je ne voulais pas qu'on reste fâché. » Sourit Harry.

Draco sourit à son tour. Il aimait voir Harry sourire. Se rendant compte qu'il fixait le Survivant depuis trop longtemps, il se dépêcha de dire :

« Passe une bonne nuit. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose ma chambre est la deuxième à droite. »

Le blond lui fit rapidement la bise et parti en se maudissant d'être aussi ridicule. Harry le regarda s'éloigner et sourit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

Le lendemain se déroula assez calmement. Draco fit visiter au brun les environs, l'Italie ayant un climat plus doux que celui de l'Angleterre. Vers la fin d'après-midi, ils repartirent pour le Square Grimmaurd.

* * *

 **oOo**

La bombe explosa le lundi. Draco était en train de petit-déjeuner pendant que Harry se lavait quand il tomba sur le nouvel article de Rita Skeeter.

 _ **Déjà le divorce ?**_

 _Il semblerait que le mariage entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy touche déjà à sa fin. Mais est-ce vraiment si étonnant ?En effet, Il semblerait que le couple se soit violemment disputé et Draco Malefoy a préféré partir chez ses parents plutôt que d'accompagner son époux dans la famille Weasley. Notre Sauveur aurait qualifié leur mariage de « plus grosse erreur de sa vie » et cela serait à l'origine de leur séparation._

Après s'ensuivait toutes les raisons qui faisaient que ce mariage n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais pu marcher et sur les anciennes conquêtes de Harry.

Draco était absolument furieux. Comment est-ce que cette sale peste avait pu être au courant de tout ça ? Et plus important, comment était-il supposé réagir face à cela ?

Harry descendit peu après. En voyant son homologue, il sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond lui tendit la gazette sans un mot.

Oh merde. Ça s'était vraiment mauvais. Le brun risqua un coup d'œil sur Draco.

« Ça va ? »

« Comment est-ce que cette garce a pu avoir ce genre d'informations ! Presque deux mois d'efforts réduits à néant. »

« Draco je suis désolé… J'en ai parlé à Hermione samedi et un journaliste a dû se planquer et entendre une partie de notre conversation. Tout est ma faute. »

Harry était vraiment contrarié et surtout il avait peur que Draco ne lui en veuille à mort. Ils étaient mariés depuis presque deux mois et les journalistes s'étaient enfin arrêtés de les harceler sur cette affaire. Raté.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons. On ne pouvait pas savoir qu'un journaliste irait se cacher chez les Weasley. Il va falloir renforcer la sécurité autour de nous. Maintenant, il nous faut un plan d'attaque. »

Harry regarda le blond soulagé.

« La meilleure tactique est encore de tout nier et de se comporter normalement. Si on se met à se justifier à chaque fois qu'un article parait sur nous, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge. »

« Tu n'as pas tort mais j'ai terriblement envie de lui faire mordre la poussière à cette… »

« Moi aussi mais pour l'instant, il vaut mieux faire profil bas. On va aller au travail et si quelqu'un nous pose des questions on dira que c'est juste un ramassis de bêtises et que notre mariage va très bien. »

« Il faudra quand même qu'on fasse quelque chose pour contre-attaquer. Cet article risque de faire perdre des supporters. Les gens vont se poser des questions. »

« Nous réfléchirons à une solution plus tard. On va devoir y aller sinon on va être au retard au boulot. »

Draco hocha la tête et ils prirent de la poudre de cheminette pour arriver dans le hall du ministère. Normalement, ils arrivaient séparément car Draco partait plus tôt. Mais avec l'article, il était un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Evidemment, une foule de journalistes les attendait et l'aristocrate fut content de ne pas être arrivé seul ce matin. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Enfin en sécurité à l'intérieur, Ils reprirent leur souffle.

« Quel cauchemar ! »

« J'ai une idée pour remettre la balle dans notre camp. » S'exclama Harry.

« Ah ? »

« Je vais t'embrasser comme ça quand on arrivera à ton étage les gens nous verront. »

Le blond retient un sourire. Il avait eu la même idée mais pour d'autres raisons.

« Ok. » souffla-t-il.

Harry passa une main sous sa nuque et l'attira à lui. Draco était au paradis. Tout son corps était pressé contre celui du brun et il avait ses mains sur ses hanches. Assez naturellement, le Survivant entrouvrit les lèvres et Draco en profita pour passer sa langue. Si les articles de Rita Skeeter lui valaient ce genre de baiser le matin, il était prêt à faire des concessions. L'ancien Serpentard entendit vaguement les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir mais il préféra l'ignorer. Ce qu'il ne put ignorer par contre, c'est son nom prononcé avec indignation.

« Mr Malefoy ! »

Draco se tourna pour apercevoir son patron sous le choc et les têtes de plusieurs secrétaires penchaient à l'extrême pour les observer.

« C'est Potter-Malefoy. » Répliqua tranquillement Potter et Draco sortit de l'ascenseur en gloussant.

« A ce soir. » prononça le blond en faisant un clin d'œil à son époux avant que les portes ne se referment.

Le blond n'essaya même pas de cacher le grand sourire qui ornait son visage pendant qu'il traversait la salle, sous les yeux ébahies de ses collègues et celui suspicieux d'Hermione Granger.

 **À Suivre…**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu chers Lecteurs adorés ! N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, elles sont un soleil dans cette période morne et studieuse :D **

**Je remercie d'ailleurs chaudement les reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre :)**

 **À** **mercredi pour la suite !** (oui j'ai décidé de publier tous les mercredi)


	6. Soleil et lune de miel

**Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Soleil et Lune de miel**

« _Il y a souvent plus d'angoisse à attendre un plaisir qu'à subir une peine._ »

Colette

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa plus calmement et Draco en fut légèrement déçu. Comme ils n'avaient aucune sortie de prévue cette semaine (nouvelle déception), les garçons en profitèrent pour inviter leurs amis respectifs au Square Grimmaurd. Les anciens Serpentards n'avaient pas encore vu la maison et les anciens Gryffondors n'avaient pas vu les nouveaux aménagements.

« Tu as fait un travail magnifique, Draco. » S'exclama Pansy en entrant dans le grand salon.

« Harry m'a beaucoup aidé. »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle sarcastique.

« Franchement Draco je pense que je vais t'engager pour la déco de ma maison. » Fit Neville admiratif.

La grand-mère de Neville était malheureusement décédée il y a quelques mois et il avait hérité de sa maison. Lui et Hannah, sa femme, avaient décidé d'y emménager bientôt pour fonder une famille.

« Sérieusement, ton prix sera le mien. La maison a vraiment besoin d'une remise à neuf. »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu es mon ami, je serais ravi de t'aider. Dis-moi quel week-end t'arrange et on discutera de votre budget et de vos préférences. »

« Oh tu ferais ça ? C'est super sympa. »

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Elle avait promis à Draco de bien se tenir. Mais c'était plus dur qu'elle le pensait de ne pas embêter les autres.

Dean et Seamus arrivèrent les derniers et celui-ci sembla moins froid envers Harry que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Le blond n'avait pas réussi à savoir pourquoi Seamus en voulait autant à Potter mais il mourait de curiosité. Soudain Goyle se leva et toussota avant de demander l'attention de tout le monde.

« Heu… Voilà je profite que tout le monde soit là pour vous annoncer une grande nouvelle. Je vais me marier. » annonça-t-il, rouge de gêne.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné et Pansy prit la parole la première.

« Mais avec qui ?! »

« Avec Candy Flume. »

« Félicitation Grégory, c'est merveilleux ! » s'exclama Draco afin de dissiper le malaise.

« On est très content pour toi. » Ajouta Théo plus sobrement.

Zabini lui donna une grande tape dans le dos avant que Pansy ne lui pose mille questions sur la date, le lieu et les couleurs du mariage. Goyle la regarda horrifié et balbutia des réponses inintelligibles. Harry se pencha sur Draco pendant que les autres félicitaient aussi Grégory.

« Qui est Candy Flume ? » Chuchota-t-il.

« C'est la fille du patron de Grég, le propriétaire de Honeydukes. Il a mis un an à lui faire la cours avant qu'elle n'accepte de sortir avec lui. »

« Le propriétaire du magasin de bonbons a appelé sa fille Candy ? »

Le blond répondit oui en rigolant. La soirée se passa agréablement. Les groupes commençaient à se mélanger et même Zabini avait entamé une discussion avec Dean Thomas.

Ron se dirigea vers Draco et Harry :

« Alors les gars, comment vous gérez la situation ? »

« J'ai connu des semaines plus reposantes. Depuis l'article de Skeeter, j'entends perpétuellement chuchoter sur mon passage. C'est extrêmement énervant. Surtout que les gens venaient de se calmer ! » Déclara le blond, dépité.

« On n'a pas encore trouvé comment remettre la balle dans notre camp. Mon boss me regarde de nouveau avec méfiance. Un journaliste a essayé de lui soutirer des informations et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il déteste plus que moi, c'est les journalistes. » S'attrista Harry.

« Oui je comprends. Hermione et moi, on a dû renforcer les protections sur la maison pour éviter ces vautours. »

Le Survivant se sentit coupable à ces mots. C'est vrai que depuis son mariage, les journalistes harcelaient régulièrement ses amis et même si ceux-ci ne disaient rien, ils ne devaient pas apprécier la situation.

« Vous devriez trouver quelque chose qui fasse taire les mauvaises langues. Un gros truc pour montrer votre engagement l'un envers l'autre. » Réfléchit le rouquin.

« Pourquoi vous ne partez pas en lune de miel ? »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Grégory Goyle et celui-ci rougit sous la soudaine attention dont il faisait l'objet.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ça, Grég. » S'extasia Draco.

« C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas parti. Et puis ça nous ferait des vacances. » Sourit Harry.

Les deux garçons se décidèrent rapidement à accepter l'idée de Goyle. Draco pour se rapprocher de Harry et Harry pour s'éloigner de son patron.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Harry et Draco étaient attablés à la table du petit salon, plein de brochures éparpillées partout.

« Je veux une destination qui me dépayse. Et avec du soleil. »

« Ok mais alors je veux la plage. Si je dois risquer un atroce coup de soleil, il doit au moins y avoir la mer. » Déclara Draco.

« On pourrait aller aux îles Canaries ? »

« Je préfère quelque chose de moins populaire. Il y a de chouettes îles près d'Hawaï. »

« Oh, et les Seychelles ? » Fit Harry en regardant les différentes brochures sur la table.

« Hum ça a l'air pas mal. »

« On peut louer des bungalows près de la plage. »

« Des bungalows ! » S'exclama le blond, horrifié. « Harry, tu es riche, je suis riche. On va louer une villa avec une plage privée et pas moins. »

Le Survivant rigola devant le ton péremptoire de son époux.

« D'accord, d'accord. »

« Est-ce que tu as un maillot de bain au fait ? »

À ces mots, des images de Draco vêtu seulement d'un maillot de bain traversèrent l'esprit du brun. Quand Harry avait demandé une destination au soleil, ce n'était pas avec ce genre d'arrière-pensées. Mais il pouvait s'avouer que c'était une conséquence heureuse.

« Heu, non pas vraiment. »

« Parfait, on ira faire un peu de shopping pour t'acheter de quoi partir en vacances. »

Le brun grimaça pour la forme.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les deux garçons réservèrent tout ce qu'il fallait et posèrent leurs congés. Le boss de Harry avait regardé la feuille d'un air mauvais mais n'avait pas fait de commentaires. Draco, lui, avait dû s'arranger avec Hermione pour que sa lune de miel ne vienne pas empiéter sur leur calendrier concernant le passage de nouvelles lois de protection des créatures magiques. Il avait dû batailler mais avait finalement réussi à prendre douze jours de congé.

Plus le jour de leur départ approchait et plus Draco se sentait nerveux et excité. Il allait passer douze jours, seul avec Harry. Et c'était à la fois génial et terrifiant. L'ancien Gryffondor lui était plus détendu. Il avait hâte de profiter enfin d'un moment de repos, loin de l'agitation de Londres et des journalistes. Néanmoins, des images de Draco en slip de bain moulant venaient régulièrement traverser son esprit. Il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire de cette nouvelle attirance pour le blond. Devait-il la laisser de côté, histoire de ne pas compliquer plus leur situation ? Mais le fait qu'ils s'entendent assez bien n'arrangeait pas les choses. Harry aimait parler avec Draco, il aimait passer du temps et rire avec lui et maintenant il voulait le toucher ! Ce n'était pas du tout raisonnable. Et puis il ne savait pas ce que Malefoy pensait. Il n'avait pas encore parlé à son psychomage de tout ça, ils avaient abordé bien d'autres sujets mais bientôt il lui faudrait demander conseil.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le grand départ arriva enfin. Evidemment, ils avaient fait part de leur départ aux journalistes puisque c'était le but. Personne ne trouva étrange qu'ils partent en lune de miel plus de 2 mois et demi après leur mariage. Hermione et Ron promirent aux garçons de s'occuper des plantes et ceux-ci attrapèrent le portoloin direction les Seychelles, le soleil et les maillots de bain moulants.

Harry regardait partout d'un air émerveillé. Il faisait environ 27 degrés, il y avait des cocotiers et beaucoup de végétation en tout genre autour d'eux. Ils étaient arrivés à la villa sans encombre. Celle-ci donnait directement sur la plage et une vaste haie semblait couper la maison du reste du monde. Il y avait 4 chambres, chacune reliée à sa propre salle de bain. Ceci causa une légère déception à Harry, comprenant qu'il ne verrait pas Draco avec une simple serviette de bain autour de la taille le matin. Harry se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée. De toute façon, il verrait le blond en maillot de bain. Harry se gifla encore une fois pour cette pensée déplacée.

Heureusement, ils n'avaient que quatre heures de décalage avec Londres, si bien qu'ils se dépêchèrent de se changer pour directement aller à la plage sans passer par la case « sieste ».

Une fois les pieds dans l'eau, Harry s'exclama :

« C'est le paradis ! »

Les deux hommes pataugèrent pendant un bon moment avant de rentrer défaire leurs bagages.

À l'heure du dîner, Draco regretta de ne pas avoir emmené un de ses elfes de maison mais il ne voulait pas avoir une autre présence dans la villa. Et regarder Harry faire à manger était plutôt agréable.

Ce n'est que quand ils passèrent à table que Harry aborda un sujet qui le rendait nerveux.

« Hum. Draco, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais parler avec toi. »

À ses paroles, l'estomac du blond fit un saut périlleux. Les pires scénarios se formaient déjà dans sa petite tête.

« Voilà, il y a quelques temps déjà, tu m'avais conseillé d'aller voir un psychomage… Et j'ai fini par suivre ton avis. »

Le garçon soupira de soulagement. Par Merlin, pourquoi devait-il toujours imaginer le pire ?

« Oh je… Je suis vraiment content pour toi… Et que tu me le dises aussi. J'espère que cela t'aide autant que cela m'a aidé moi. »

« Je vais aux entretiens depuis un mois et demi maintenant et effectivement, ça m'aide pas mal, je dois dire. »

Draco sourit à son partenaire. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, Harry lui avait fait la tête parce qu'il avait abordé le sujet d'un psychomage. Le blond était d'autant plus heureux qu'il savait que c'était une grande marque de confiance que le Survivant lui donnait.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants avant de se détourner, gênés.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, le couple visita une partie de l'île. Les Seychelles étaient un endroit avec beaucoup de végétation et le climat se prêtait particulièrement bien aux ballades. Les garçons avaient aussi prévu de la plongée sous-marine et Harry avait soulevé l'idée de le faire à la moldu. Point qui avait été vivement rejeté par Malefoy, incapable de s'imaginer que des « bonbonnes d'oxygène » pouvaient avoir quoi que ce soit de sûr.

Harry admirait de plus en plus le corps de Draco et ses fantasmes grandissaient en même temps.

Le quatrième jour, les deux garçons restèrent tranquillement à la villa, plutôt que d'aller au restaurant. Ils étaient tous les deux accoudés à la terrasse de la chambre de Draco pour admirer l'océan.

« Bientôt 5 jours qu'on est ici. Ça passe trop vite. Ça va être dur de revenir à Londres et à son temps pluvieux. » Se désola Harry.

« N'y penses pas. On a encore la moitié de notre séjour pour profiter de notre lune de miel. Contemple plutôt ce magnifique coucher de soleil. » S'extasia le blond en regardant l'horizon.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Effectivement des nuances de rose, orange et jaune se mêlaient au loin. Mais son regard se reporta bien vite sur Draco. Celui-ci portait une fine chemise beige en lin et un short assorti. Il était vraiment beau dans cette lumière du soir.

« Oui magnifique… » Murmura le garçon.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit à Harry avant de se rendre compte que c'était lui qu'il regardait en disant cela. Draco rougit légèrement, surpris du compliment. Il voyait très bien le désir dans les yeux du brun et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher doucement de l'autre.

« Tu trouves ? » dit le blond d'un ton bas.

Harry sentit l'excitation tordre son estomac. L'atmosphère avait changé, quelque chose de nouveau flottait dans l'air. Draco n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui mais ne le touchait pas encore. Le Survivant vit la même envie dans les yeux gris. Son cœur battit plus vite à cette découverte.

Il posa doucement la main sur le torse de l'autre, presque comme une caresse et remonta jusqu'au cou. Le souffle de Draco se bloqua une seconde. La main continua jusqu'à sa joue et le blond se frotta contre celle-ci. Ses doigts bougèrent tout seuls jusqu'aux hanches de Harry, ne pouvant refréner le désir de le toucher. Il était incapable de se détourner du regard vert. Tout se jouait maintenant. Il était excité et terrifié à l'idée de briser ce moment.

Draco se pencha lentement vers les lèvres de Potter. Il les frôla juste, voulant laisser au brun la possibilité de s'écarter. Au cas où. Mais Harry ne s'écarta pas et la main sur la nuque du blond le rapprocha assez pour qu'ils s'embrassent vraiment.

La sensation explosa dans le cerveau de Draco Malefoy. Instinctivement, ses deux mains passèrent autour de la taille de son mari pour qu'il puisse être le plus proche possible de chaque partie de son corps. Harry Potter était en train de l'embrasser. Non pas parce qu'il y était obligé mais parce qu'il le voulait. Il voulait Draco Malefoy. Cette pensée excita davantage le blond et son sang vint irriguer une certaine partie de son anatomie. À travers la fine étoffe de lin, le Survivant le sentit et un gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. Ses mains descendirent pour ouvrir frénétiquement la chemise du blond. Ceci fait, Harry fit descendre sa bouche sur le cou et le torse de son époux.

Oh bordel. C'était trop bon. Draco voulait toucher le plus de peau de l'autre. Il était affamé de Harry, il en avait tellement rêvé de ce moment et il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était réellement en train d'arriver. Il le désirait depuis tellement longtemps.

« Le lit. » Grogna-t-il et le brun le suivit avec enthousiasme.

Les vêtements furent vite jetés à terre et Draco murmura un sort de lubrification pour préparer le Survivant. Celui-ci ne se retenait plus de gémir. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu un corps chaud contre lui et surtout, il s'agissait du corps magnifique de Draco Malefoy. Harry n'en revenait toujours pas que le blond ait répondu à son envie. S'il avait su, il aurait fait le premier pas plus tôt ! Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée mais, en sentant les doigts de Malefoy à l'intérieur de lui, il décida qu'il s'en fichait éperdument…

Plus tard, les deux hommes s'affalèrent l'un sur l'autre en tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Draco se blottit contre Harry et celui-ci referma ses bras sur le blond. Malgré le brouillard post-coïtal dans le cerveau du brun, de nombreuses questions commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition.

« Je ne savais pas que tu me trouvais magnifique. » Rigola doucement Malefoy.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais envie de moi. » Taquina Potter.

« J'ai pourtant essayé de t'envoyer des signes. »

« Vraiment ? Je n'ai rien vu ! Si j'avais su… » Murmura le brun.

Draco sourit contre lui. Il ne s'était plus senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était vraiment arrivé. Il avait envie de sauter de joie partout dans la pièce mais, d'abord, il avait une certaine dignité et, ensuite, il ne voulait pas effrayer Harry.

« Si tu avais su, tu aurais tenté quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

« Evidemment. Tu es l'un des hommes les plus charmants et magnifiques que j'aie rencontré. » Répondit honnêtement Harry.

Le brun ne savait pas encore ce que tout ceci signifiait pour eux mais il ne voulait pas que Draco pense qu'il le considérait comme une autre de ses conquêtes.

Le blond se sentit heureux à ces paroles et se souleva pour embrasser Harry. Le survivant approfondit le baiser et ses mains vinrent caresser la peau blanche. D'un mouvement de hanche, il se positionna au-dessus de son époux.

« Chacun son tour. » Chuchota-t-il avant d'embrasser son cou.

Draco gémit avant d'écarter un peu plus les jambes.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le reste du séjour se passa dans une atmosphère plutôt différente. C'était définitivement devenu un voyage en amoureux. Ils allèrent visiter la capitale des Seychelles et faire un peu les magasins mais ils restèrent principalement à la villa, profitant du soleil, de la mer et du corps de l'autre. Draco avait renforcé les protections autour du domicile quand le transat avait donné des idées lubriques à Harry. Leur dernière nuit arriva bien trop vite au goût des deux garçons.

Ils étaient allongés dans le lit, Draco caressa les cheveux de son compagnon.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Maintenant ? » Rigola l'ancien Serpentard.

« Non… Quand on sera à Londres ? »

Le blond se tut. Il savait que Potter parlait de leur « couple » et il ne voulait pas dire quelque chose qui briserait ses espoirs à lui.

« Et bien… je ne sais pas ce que toi tu veux, donc je ne peux te dire que ce que moi, je voudrais. Mais j'espère ne rien dire qui te déplaise. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce sera le cas. » Sourit le garçon.

Draco déglutit, anxieux quant à la suite à dire.

« Ok alors… J'aimerais qu'on sorte ensemble. Comme un couple. Que tu sois mon petit-ami. Si tu veux bien. » Ajouta-t-il pour être sûr.

Harry attendit la suite. Mais comme l'autre ne dit rien, il demanda

« Et par rapport aux autres ? »

« Par rapport à nos amis ou aux journalistes ? »

« Les deux. »

« J'aimerais te garder pour moi tout seul et voir d'abord où ça nous mène avant de le dire à nos amis mais on peut leur dire directement si tu préfères. Pour les journalistes, on fera comme d'habitude sauf que je risque de te peloter encore plus qu'avant. » Dit-il d'un air pervers. « Et toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il plus anxieux.

Harry réfléchit avant de répondre.

« J'aimerais aussi que tu sois mon petit-ami. »

Le blond se sentit soulagé et rempli d'espoir avant que son compagnon n'ajoute

« Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de relation sérieuse. J'ai peur de mal faire les choses. »

Draco essaya de regarder son – désormais – petit-ami mais celui-ci détourna le regard. Ils n'abordaient que peu le passé de Harry et le blond s'imagina que ses doutes venaient probablement de ses nombreux mois à écumer les bars.

« Tu t'en sors très bien jusqu'à présent, si ça peut te rassurer. » Commença-t-il par plaisanter. « Franchement, ça fait deux mois et demi qu'on vit ensemble et tu me plais toujours autant. Je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de toi. Bien sûr, je n'aime pas ta musique moldu, ça m'énerve quand tu laisses trainer tes chaussures dans le salon ou quand tu ne préviens pas que tu vas rentrer tard mais ce n'est rien de grave. Si tu hésites demande-moi et si tu fais quelque chose qui me dérange, je te le dirais. Je pense te l'avoir déjà prouvé. »

Harry sourit puis tiqua sur quelque chose que Draco avait dit.

« Ça veut dire que je te plaisait déjà avant ? »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le blond en sentant son cœur battre plus vite.

« Tu as dit que je te plaisais toujours autant après plus de deux mois de cohabitation. Donc je te plaisais déjà avant ça ? »

Merde. Il n'avait pas fait attention mais Harry si.

« Heu. Oui, un peu. » Répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

« Juste un peu ? » L'asticota l'ancien Gryffondor.

« Oh, tais-toi. » grogna l'autre et il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de parler.

Pour changer de sujet, Draco ajouta

« Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai peur de mal faire les choses. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Harry surpris.

« Oui bien sûr. On vit ensemble et on sort ensemble. Est-ce que ça ne va pas faire beaucoup ? Est-ce que tu vas supporter d'être avec moi quasiment tous les jours ? Est-ce que tu ne vas pas te lasser de ma présence ? Plus toute la partie « le fils d'ancien mangemort » et « le Survivant », est-ce que je suis assez bien pour toi ? »

Harry se souleva prestement et s'assit sur ses genoux. Il croisa les bras et le blond le regarda surpris.

« Je t'interdis de dire ou de penser que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Tout ce truc de survivant, c'est juste un titre des journalistes ! Hermione et Ron ont fait autant que moi pendant la guerre. L'ordre du phénix a fait autant que moi pendant la guerre. Plein de gens ont fait autant que moi pendant la guerre ! On m'a juste mis sur un piédestal alors que d'autres le méritaient aussi. »

« Je ne te mets pas sur un piédestal ! Je dis juste que tu as fait de grandes choses alors que moi non et mon père était dans l'autre camp, en plus ! » Se défendit Draco, comprenant que sa pensée avait été mal interprété.

« C'est le passé tout ça, ça remonte à des années maintenant. Regarde ce que tu es devenu ! Tu t'es battu contre les préjugés des gens, tu t'es accroché malgré tout et tu es respecté. Tu travailles pour faire passer un projet de loi pour les créatures magiques. Tu as fait quelque chose de ta vie, alors que moi… C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas. » Soupira Harry.

« Ah non ! Là, c'est toi qui dis des bêtises. Tu traverses une mauvaise passe et alors ? Moi aussi, je suis passé par là. Comment est-ce que je pourrais te juger pour ça ? »

Draco se rapprocha du brun et se souleva pour caresser son visage.

« Tu es un homme incroyable, n'en doutes jamais. Et je veux être avec toi. » murmura-t-il.

Harry posa son front contre celui de son petit-ami.

« C'est toi qui est incroyable. » Dit-il.

Le Survivant serra fort le blond contre lui avant de le renverser sur le lit. Et pendant qu'il embrassait Draco férocement, celui-ci se fit la réflexion qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Harry Potter.

 **À suivre…**

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour les reviews, vous avez été formidables ! Elles m'ont toutes faites extrêmement plaisir. Je remercie plus particulièrement les reviews anonymes puisque je n'ai pas pu vous répondre :) Continuez comme ça vous êtes supers !**

 **IMPORTANT :** Depuis quelques temps, un personnage du nom de « **Jason Matthieu** » ** VOLE des fanfictions **d'autres auteurs et les publies sur différentes plateformes (google book, amazone etc…) où il faut ** PAYER **pour pouvoir les lire ! Loufoca explique et résume mieux la situation sur son site « ecrireunefanfiction» et il existe un forum sur fanfiction qui explique les démarches déjà entreprises : topic/80956/135343344/1/Vols-de-fanfictions-mise-en-vente

Je vous conseille vivement de vérifier si une de vos histoires n'a pas été volé et de porter plainte. Ce que fait cet individu est ignoble et honteux !


	7. Secret et journalistes

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 7 : Secret et journaliste**

 _« Il n'y a pas de secret mieux gardé que celui que tout le monde devine. »_

George Bernard Shaw

* * *

Les deux hommes jetèrent un dernier regard à la villa avant de prendre le portoloin qui les ramena à Londres, vendredi en soirée.

Harry soupira en voyant le ciel gris et Draco lui sourit.

« Allez viens, on va commander des pizzas. » Rigola le blond.

« Le soleil me manque déjà. »

« C'est bientôt le printemps, ne désespère pas ! »

Harry alla porter leurs vêtements à laver pendant que Draco commandait le repas.

« Heureusement qu'on peut encore profiter du week-end. » S'exclama le Survivant.

« N'oublie pas que Ron et Hermione viennent manger demain soir. Hermione doit me tenir informé de l'avancée de notre dossier. »

« On va leur dire pour nous ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai d'abord envie de te garder pour moi. » répondit l'aristocrate en l'enlaçant.

« Ça ne me semble pas une mauvaise idée. » Sourit le Survivant en passant ses mains sous la chemise de l'autre garçon.

Draco frissonna.

* * *

 **Le lendemain soir.**

Hermione et Ron arrivèrent un peu en retard et la jeune fille imputa toute la faute à son époux. Le rouquin essaya bien de se défendre mais comme Harry connaissait son légendaire retard, il ne put l'aider et tenta de ne pas rire.

Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine qui était bien assez grande. Draco et Hermione discutèrent boulot pendant que Harry finissait le diner et se mettait à jour sur les derniers matchs de Quidditch avec Ron.

Il fallut un moment au blond pour se rendre compte que quelque chose perturbait l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle le regardait étrangement ainsi que Harry et ses yeux allaient souvent de l'un à l'autre comme à la recherche d'une réponse.

Hermione était la seule personne au courant de l'énorme attirance que le blond avait pour Potter. Étrangement, elle n'avait jamais abordé le sujet avec Draco depuis le mariage surprise. La jeune fille n'avait jamais caché au blond qu'elle pensait que ce béguin était sans espoir et l'avait plusieurs fois encouragé à passer à autre chose. Peut-être s'en était-elle voulu après leur mariage et n'avait pas voulu revenir là-dessus. Toujours est-il que Hermione agissait curieusement ce soir. Malefoy ne désirait pas aborder le sujet le premier, aussi ne fit-il aucun commentaire.

Le repas fut servi et bien vite la conversation dériva sur la lune de miel des deux hommes. Ils racontèrent leurs voyages et excursions, passant sous silence leur rapprochement récent.

« Et vous n'avez eu aucun journaliste ? » Demanda la brunette.

« Non aucun, c'était le paradis ! On a vraiment pu profiter du séjour et du calme loin de Londres et de ses vautours. » S'exclama Harry.

« Vraiment aucun ? » Insista étrangement la jeune fille.

« Non, on n'a rien vu. »

Ron et Hermione se lancèrent un regard qui donna des sueurs froides à Draco. Voilà qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Etonnamment, ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

« On comprend que vous vouliez pas en parler et on ne va pas vous poser de questions, d'accord ? C'est entre vous et on ne veut pas s'en mêler. On veut juste que vous sachiez qu'on est ok avec… tout ça. » Dit prudemment le rouquin en fixant son assiette.

Harry regarda son ami d'un air perdu.

« Tout ça quoi ? »

Le brun se tourna vers Draco. Celui-ci se doutait déjà de quoi il était question.

Hermione sortit un journal de son sac. En première page s'étalait une photo de Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy en train de s'embrasser passionnément sur leur terrasse. Le cliché sorcier bougeait évidemment et il s'arrêtait au moment où Harry enlevait la chemise du blond. C'était lors de leur première fois. Draco imaginait sans peine que le journaliste avait dû attendre plusieurs jours pour un cliché comme ça. Inévitablement, maintenant qu'ils avaient dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu un seul journaliste, ils étaient grillés.

Le blond vit le survivant rougir dangereusement. Le tour que prenaient les choses après la photo était assez clair.

« Je vais garder le journal si tu permets, Hermione. » Articula Draco d'un air dégagé.

Si Ron fuyait le contact visuel, son épouse, en revanche, regardait Draco droit dans les yeux et seulement lui. Elle semblait indécise et l'ancien Serpentard comprit qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse lundi, seul à seule.

Pris en flagrant délit de mensonge et de fraternisation avec son époux, le brun ne savait plus où se mettre, ce qui était le comble du ridicule. Il y avait déjà eu de nombreux clichés bien pires dans la presse mais aucun n'avait d'importance pour Harry. Mais celui-ci en avait car il s'agissait aussi de Draco Malefoy.

« J'ai entendu que vous parliez Quidditch avec Harry, tu sais me dire où en sont les Canons de Chudley, Ron ? »

L'ancien Serpentard signifiait ainsi que la discussion était close et le rouquin le fixa soulagé et parti sur une défense éhontée de son équipe préférée. Harry remercia Draco d'un signe de tête pour le changement de conversation. Une petite gêne demeura pendant le reste de la soirée mais cela n'empêcha pas les quatre amis de passer un bon moment.

Un fois le couple parti, Harry poussa un lourd soupir.

« Par Merlin, quel moment gênant ! »

« C'était assez inattendu. »

« Je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui vient d'être pris sur le fait après une grosse bêtise. »

« Oh je pense que Weasley était bien plus embarrassé que toi. » Rigola le blond.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Exactement ce qu'on avait dit avec nos autres amis. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'un journaliste nous a vus, on pourra dire qu'on l'a fait exprès. Je ne pense pas que Hermione et Weasley vont lâcher le morceau. »

« Ça m'ennuie de leur mentir… »

« On peut leur dire la vérité si tu préfères. »

« Je ne sais pas… je me sens excité à l'idée de leur dire que tu as moi et en même temps, j'ai juste envie de garder ça entre nous deux. C'est bizarre non ? »

L'ancien Serpentard regarda son petit-ami et s'approcha de lui.

« Non. Je ressens la même chose. »

Il embrassa Harry et bientôt, le brun sentit son corps réagir.

« Tu sais… voir cette photo m'a rappelé des souvenirs. » Souffla Draco. « Si on montait dans ta chambre ? »

« Ça me parait une très bonne idée. » Sourit Harry.

* * *

 **Lundi.**

Comme ils travaillaient ensemble, Draco ne put échapper à Hermione bien longtemps. Sur le temps de midi, elle l'appela dans son bureau.

« Bon, je vais aller droit au but, tu te doutes de pourquoi je voulais te parler. »

« En effet et je te rappelle que vous aviez dit que vous ne vous mêleriez pas de nos affaires. » Attaqua le blond sur la défensive.

« Je sais mais je voudrais être sûre que tu sais ce que tu fais… ça fait longtemps que tu voulais que cela arrive et… je ne sais pas comment le dire. J'ai peur que tu finisses par souffrir. »

« Comment ça ? Je suis un grand garçon Hermione. »

« Je sais mais… tu es plus impliqué que Harry dans tout ça et je l'ai vu changer de partenaire comme de chemise. Harry est mon meilleur ami et je l'adore mais je ne suis pas aveugle sur ses défauts. Et dans les relations, il ne semblait pas faire dans les sentiments. »

« Alors que moi si, c'est ça ? Tu as peur que Potter ne me brise le cœur. » Répondit-il ironiquement.

« Ne fais pas comme si ça ne t'avait pas traversé l'esprit ! Il a beaucoup changé et tu y es pour beaucoup mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il a changé pour tout. Je suis anxieuse à l'idée que tu t'investisses plus que lui ne le fera. Et rien ne dit que ce n'est pas juste de la reconnaissance qu'il ressent. »

« Franchement, tu as l'art de remonter le moral toi. »

« Evidemment que je voudrais que ça finisse bien pour vous deux, ne t'y trompes pas. Tu mérites d'être heureux, je le pense vraiment. Mais si ça devait mal finir, je veux que tu saches que je reste ton amie, peu importe le reste. Je te soutiendrais auprès d'Harry s'il devait foirer les choses. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« C'est gentil Hermione. Mais tu en fais trop. Tu t'inquiètes pour quelque chose qui n'est pas encore arrivé et dont on ne sait pas si ça va arriver. Aies un peu foi en Harry. On dirait presque que tu te sens coupable. » Taquina Draco.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien.

« Si cette étrange conversation est finie, je vais retourner travailler. Le vote est dans deux mois et demi et on a encore pas mal de boulot, je te rappelle. »

Le blond sortit du bureau, légèrement perturbé. Hermione n'avait rien dit que Draco n'avait pas déjà pensé. Et ce qui l'inquiétait était qu'il n'était apparemment pas le seul à le penser. Mais il trouvait la réaction de la jeune fille un peu excessive. Décidément, elle se comportait étrangement ces dernier temps.

Il s'installa devant les nombreux papiers et focalisa son esprit sur des choses plus sérieuses.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le mercredi, après le travail, Draco alla boire un verre avec ses amis. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Il se doutait fortement du sujet premier de conversation qui avait poussé ses amis à l'inviter.

« Draco, tu as une mine splendide. Le soleil te réussit mieux que je ne pensais pas. » S'exclama Pansy.

« Merci. » Répondit le blond sceptique sur le compliment.

« Alors comment était la lune de miel ? Les cocotiers, la plage…et Potter. » Demanda Blaise.

« C'était vraiment génial. On a eu que du soleil, la mer était turquoise. On a visité les environs et ça change vraiment de l'Angleterre. Ça faisait mini jungle par endroit. C'était agréable sauf pour les moustiques, bien sûr, on a dû acheter un produit spécial pour ne pas se faire dévorer. La plongée sous-marine par contre c'était super et… »

« Est-ce que tu sors avec Potter ? »

Le blond se tourna vers Zabini et essaya de paraître détaché pour pouvoir tout nier.

« Et inutile de mentir, ok ? On voit bien comment vous vous regardez sur la photo. Tu ne te serais jamais donné en spectacle comme ça si tu avais su qu'il y avait un journaliste. »

Malefoy se mordit la lèvre, indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Ses amis ne semblaient pas dupes.

« Ecoutez, je vous demande pas votre avis d'accord ? Je suis bien avec Harry, on passe de bons moments ensemble et on s'est rapproché. Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire d'autre. On verra au fur et à mesure où ça nous mène. On ne se met pas la pression alors ne le faîtes pas non plus. »

Draco lança un regard d'avertissement à ses camarades.

« Moi je trouve que vous allez bien ensemble. » Déclara Grégory.

Pansy lui jeta un regard peu aimable qui devait vouloir dire quelque chose comme « mais pourquoi on t'a amené ? ».

« On est prêts à supporter Potter et ses potes si tu nous le demandes mais sérieusement… pourquoi lui ? » Demanda prudemment Blaise.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec lui, c'est tout. On s'entend bien, il me fait rire et je le trouve plutôt sexy. » Termina-t-il pour embêter son ami.

« Ok ok, on a pas besoin de tous les détails. »

« Oh pourtant je peux te donner un _gros_ détails sur Harry si tu veux. »

« Pitié, tais-toi ! »

« Ah non, moi je veux savoir ! »

Le noir jeta un regard mauvais Pansy et celle-ci lui sourit ironiquement.

« Et toi Théo ? Rien à dire ? »

Draco se tourna vers son ami. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche et il semblait en pleine réflexion. Contrairement aux opinions de Pansy et Blaise dont le blond tenait rarement compte, celles du deuxième blond du groupe lui importaient beaucoup. Nott était quelqu'un d'intelligent et logique, il ne formulait un conseil qu'après avoir étudié tous les aspects du problème. Ce qui en faisait un ami précieux. Sauf quand on ne voulait pas entendre la vérité.

« Je ne sais pas si vous allez bien ensemble mais tu sembles heureux en tout cas. Cependant, cela ne va pas compliquer votre situation ? Si vous venez à rompre vous devrez quand même continuer à jouer la comédie pour votre mariage. Ta carrière est toujours en jeu. »

« Je sais faire la part des choses. Notre mariage et notre relation sont deux choses différentes. »

« Mais elles sont liées. Je sais que tu es assez professionnel pour pouvoir continuer ce « mariage » s'il le faut. J'ai plus de doutes concernant Potter. »

« On vient à peine de se mettre ensemble que tu parles déjà de rupture. Sérieusement, tu es pire qu'Hermione ! On verra le moment venu et je pense vraiment que tu devrais avoir plus confiance en Harry. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Il sait ce qu'il se joue pour moi. »

« Hermione t'a parlé ? »

« Oui elle voulait être sûre que je savais ce que je faisais et que Potter n'allait pas me briser le cœur. Une Gryffondor quoi. » Plaisanta Draco.

Théo lui lança un drôle de regard mais n'ajouta rien.

Aucun de ses amis ne fit non plus de remarque sur le fait que Hermione pensait que Potter briserait le cœur de Draco et pas l'inverse.

La conversation continua sur des sujets plus légers, comme les préparatifs du mariage de Grégory ou les collègues (incapables) de Blaise.

Quand le blond rentra au square Grimmaurd, Harry préparait déjà le repas. En le voyant affairé aux casseroles, Draco s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Dure journée ? » Sourit le brun en sentant deux bras entourés sa taille.

Le souffle de l'ancien Serpentard lui chatouillait le cou.

« Je suis désolé mais… mes amis ne m'ont pas cru et j'ai dû plus ou moins admettre qu'on sortait ensemble. Ce n'est pas trop grave ? » Demanda Draco, réellement embêté.

Il s'écarta pour voir la réaction de son partenaire et celui-ci se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Bien sûr que non. Ça m'ennuyait de mentir aux autres de toute façon. Il ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à Neville, Dean et Seamus. »

« Et les Weasley ? »

« Je préfère laisser Molly en dehors de ça. Elle est une indécrottable romantique. » Grimaça Harry.

Draco rigola un peu.

« Ça me rappelle que je n'ai toujours pas rencontré le reste de la famille des rouquins. On devrait les inviter, il faut que je me fasse pardonner de leur avoir fait faux bond la dernière fois. »

Il était assez embarrassé d'aborder le sujet, mais puisque c'était sa faute, il devait bien s'y coller.

« Je comprends que tu n'avais pas envie d'affronter une tribu alors qu'on était en froid et personne ne t'en a voulu. Je refixerais un jour avec Molly, elle sera ravie de te rencontrer. Elle te tient pour responsable de mon rétablissement, je pense que tu ne trouveras pas plus reconnaissant qu'elle. » Tenta Harry pour plaisanter.

« Hé tu as fait ça tout seul. Si tu n'avais pas vraiment eu la motivation pour t'en sortir, ça ne serait pas arrivé. » Il embrassa Harry puis se pencha sur la casserole fumante. « On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Le brun le regarda en souriant. C'est une chose qu'il aimait chez Draco Il savait comment le faire se sentir bien en une simple phrase. Chaque fois que Harry se dépréciait, le blond l'arrêtait instantanément et disait quelque chose qui faisait comprendre au Survivant qu'il se trompait.

* * *

Pour ne pas que les trois derniers Gryffondors ne se sentent mis sur le côté, Harry fut chargé d'aller trouver Neville pour lui annoncer la nouvelle et il la transmettrait à Dean et Seamus. L'arrangement avait été ainsi fait car le Survivant devait justement passer à Poudlard cette semaine-là.

Il trouva son ami dans son bureau, à corriger les copies des élèves.

« Salut vieux ! »

« Oh bonjour Harry ! Rentre, je finissais. »

« Pas trop dur avec tes étudiants ? » Plaisanta le brun.

« Je fais ce que je peux mais… j'ai plus de compassion pour Rogue depuis que j'enseigne. » Soupira Neville. « Mais que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Harry ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir en face de Neville. Le brun sentit son embarras monter en flèche.

« En fait, je venais te parler de Draco et moi. Hum. Pendant notre voyage, on s'est… rapproché. Ron et Hermione sont déjà au courant ainsi que les amis de Draco et on ne voulait pas vous mettre à part donc voilà… » S'embrouilla un peu l'ancien Gryffondor. « On ne sait pas encore trop où ça nous mène mais on est bien ensemble. »

« Je m'en doutais un peu, tu sais. »

« Comment ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Je ne suis pas Hermione mais je sais observer. J'ai bien vu comme vous vous comportiez l'un avec l'autre quand on est tous venus chez toi. Vous étiez incapables de reste plus de cinq minutes loin de l'autre et vous vous touchiez tout le temps l'épaule ou le bras. Je me suis même demandé si vous ne couchiez pas déjà ensemble. »

« Non, non. » Rougit le Survivant.

« J'ai l'impression que Draco te fait du bien en tout cas, qu'il t'apporte un certain équilibre. Ça fait quoi ? Trois mois que vous êtes mariés ? » Interrogea le professeur de botanique.

« Trois mois, oui. »

« En trois mois, tu as bien changé, je trouve. Tu sembles plus serein. Et tu ne sors plus pour t'enivrer… On n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de se voir seul à seul depuis Las Vegas. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Si tu as besoin d'aide ou quoi, tu sais que je suis là Harry. »

« C'est gentil. Ça va, je pense. Je me sens bien en tout cas. Le premier mois a été dur, surtout avec la pression des journalistes mais… savoir que je n'étais pas tout seul… Je ne sais pas, c'était différent cette fois. »

« Tu sais qu'on a toujours été là pour toi, tu n'as jamais été seul. »

« C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas pareil. Vous aviez vos vies, vos responsabilités. Vous avanciez. J'avais toujours l'impression d'être à la traîne, celui qui n'est pas marié, qui n'est même pas en couple. Aucune de mes relations ne fonctionnait, au travail ça n'allait pas du tout. J'avais le sentiment d'être un échec constant. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé qu'on t'ai donné cette impression. Je ne savais pas que c'était ce que tu ressentais. Il fallait nous en parler… » Répondit Neville, surpris par la confession de son ami.

« Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je ressentais ! Je ne l'ai compris que dernièrement. » Expliqua Harry en pensant au psychomage.

« Et avec Draco, c'est différent ? »

« Oui, il me rappelle qu'on est encore jeune, qu'on a que 25 ans après tout et que j'ai le temps. Il me permet de relativiser tout ça. Il me recadre en quelque sorte. Je ne l'ai pas dit à Hermione mais, au début, je dois t'avouer que je pensais que j'allais tout faire foirer. Je ne croyais pas du tout que j'allais réussir à gérer toute cette situation. Entre les journalistes, sauvegarder notre réputation, simuler un mariage et arrêter de boire. Je me disais que c'était perdu d'avance. Mais Draco… il rend les choses simples. »

Neville vit le regard de son ami s'illuminer pendant qu'il parlait du blond. Il sourit intérieurement. Il semblait que Harry était bien plus attaché à l'ancien Serpentard qu'il ne le réalisait.

« Et en plus, il est mignon, ce qui ne gâche rien. » S'exclama le professeur.

Harry sourit à la boutade et demanda

« Est-ce que tu pourrais prévenir Seamus et Dean ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils se vexent s'ils le découvrent tout seul. »

« Tu es toujours en froid avec Seamus ? »

« Je pense qu'il m'en veut toujours. » Grimaça Potter.

« Cette nouvelle devrait changer les choses. »

Neville se leva et donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je transmettrai le message, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez, j'ai encore pas mal de copies qui m'attendent et tu dois avoir du travail à faire. Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir, en tout cas. Je suis content de voir que les choses vont bien pour toi. »

Le Survivant sortit du bureau, soulagé que tout ce soit bien passé. C'était chouette de parler avec Neville. Il était franc et honnête et toujours prêt à écouter.

 **À Suivre…**

 **Je vous annonce que nous avons dépassé le cap des 100 reviews ! Ça me fait super plaisir, j'adore vos reviews et ça me motive beaucoup à continuer à écrire :)**


	8. Fêtes et Révélations

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 8 : Fêtes et Révélations**

« _Ce qu'il y a de terrible quand on cherche la vérité, c'est qu'on la trouve._ »

Rémi de Gourmont

* * *

Profitant de l'idée de Draco, Harry avait rapidement contacté Molly Weasley pour refixer un week-end. Celle-ci avait presque sauté de joie en sachant qu'elle allait enfin rencontrer Draco Malefoy. Elle proposa immédiatement le premier samedi à venir, si bien que le couple était revenu depuis seulement une semaine des Seychelles quand ils arrivèrent au Terrier. Le blond râlait un peu car il aurait bien voulu jouir de ce premier week-end en couple et pas avec une tribu de rouquins. Mais puisque c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée…

« Draco ! »

À peine le couple arrivé, l'imposante matriarche se dirigea vers le blond et l'enserra dans ses bras.

Malefoy regarda Harry, paniqué. Celui-ci eu un sourire moqueur et haussa les épaules. Depuis le temps, il était habitué mais ce ne devait pas être le cas de l'aristocrate.

« Mme Weasley. » Répondit-il d'une voix étouffée.

« Oh je t'en prie, appelle moi Molly ! Tout le monde est au salon, le temps ne nous permet pas encore de dîner dehors. »

Les deux garçons suivirent Molly pour tomber sur Arthur Weasley, Bill et sa femme, Fleur enceinte de 7 mois et leur fille, Victoire, 6 ans. Était aussi présent, Percy et son épouse, Audrey avec leur fille Lucy, 5 ans et George, Angelina et leur bébé, Fred. Ginny était en discussion avec Ron et Hermione et Draco fut soulagé de voir au moins deux visages familiers et amis.

Toute cette assistance le déstabilisait un peu, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été particulièrement sympa avec certains d'entre eux à l'époque de Poudlard. La fille Weasley lui jeta, d'ailleurs, un regard peu amène.

Molly se chargea de faire les présentations avec tout le monde et Harry resta à ses côté, ce dont il lui fut reconnaissant. Au début, Draco eut du mal à se mêler aux conversations, il lui semblait que tout le monde parlait en même temps et de sujets dont il ne savait rien. Heureusement, il connaissait un peu Gringotts et pu converser avec Bill et Fleur quand il apprit qu'ils travaillaient tous deux là-bas.

Harry s'inquiétait que le blond se sente bien intégré dans la famille et, bien qu'en grande conversation avec Arthur et Ron, il venait souvent voir si tout se passait bien pour son petit-ami. Ce qui n'échappa pas à certains regards.

Après une bonne heure, Molly vint annoncer qu'on pouvait passer à table. Le survivant se débrouilla pour être à côté de Draco, et celui-ci se retrouva donc avec Harry d'un côté, Hermione en face et Angelina de l'autre côté. Au début, un peu intimidé par la jeune fille, il discuta néanmoins avec elle de Quidditch et de bébés. La nourriture était bonne et abondante et Draco dut faire preuve de toute sa diplomatie pour empêcher Mme Weasley de le resservir systématiquement.

L'ambiance était très agréable mais peu habitué à autant de bruit, Draco commençait légèrement à fatiguer. Harry s'en aperçut et lui proposa de lui montrer le jardin. Comme il faisait encore assez froid pour le mois d'avril, personne ne se proposa de les accompagner.

Ils marchèrent quelques instants en silence dans l'herbe.

« Merci d'avoir offert de sortir. Ils sont très sympas mais fort bruyants. » S'excusa Draco.

« Oh je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. Au début, ça me faisait le même effet. »

« Je pense qu'on nous observe par la fenêtre. » Sourit le blond.

Harry se détourna un peu et vit du mouvement derrière les vitres.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Dommage… j'avais envie de t'embrasser. »

Le cœur de l'aristocrate s'emballa à ces mots.

« Moi aussi… » Murmura-t-il.

Ils déambulèrent encore un peu, Draco se remplissant les poumons de l'air frais et Harry était perdu dans ses pensées. Comme il commençait à faire froid, le brun dit

« Viens, on va rentrer par la cuisine pour ne pas salir le salon. »

« C'est toi qui connait la maison. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, ils retirèrent leur manteau et Draco se dirigea vers le salon quand une main le retint. Harry le tira vers lui et le pressa contre son torse avant de l'embrasser. Le blond passa rapidement ses bras autour de son cou et approfondit le baiser, se fichant éperdument de la famille de rouquins dans la pièce juste à côté. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il aimerait l'impulsivité du Survivant.

« Bonjour. »

Voilà qui eut le chic de les ramener sur terre. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent rapidement pour trouver George, accoudé au lavabo, buvant une tasse de café. Il les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. La scène donna une sensation de déjà vu à Harry.

Draco bougea nerveusement, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

« Si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à ta mère, George, nous en serions très reconnaissant. »

« Pas de soucis, Harry. »

Ils sortirent sous le regard curieux du rouquin. Après ça, le blond n'osa plus regarder Weasley dans les yeux. Heureusement, le diner touchait à sa fin et le couple partit peu après.

Arrivé au Square Grimmaurd, Draco s'affala dans le divan.

« J'ai bien cru avoir une crise cardiaque quand j'ai entendu George ! »

« Il a l'art de se faufiler quand on s'y attend le moins. » Sourit Harry. « Mais ça s'est bien passé. Je pense que tout le monde t'a apprécié. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Arthur Weasley et Molly a plus fait un monologue qu'une véritable conversation. Et Ginny n'a pas eu l'air très contente de ma présence. »

« De quoi tu as parlé avec Molly ? Tu avais l'air embarrassé et elle se taisait à chaque fois que j'arrivais. »

« Oh c'était un peu gênant. »

Draco n'avait pas envie d'en parler mais il savait que Harry ne le laisserait pas tranquille.

« Elle me remerciait pour tout ce que je faisais pour toi, de comment tu avais l'air bien depuis notre mariage. Je lui ai rappelé que tu avais fait tous les efforts mais elle ne m'écoutait pas vraiment. À un moment, elle a parlé d'enfant et j'ai dû lui rappeler que c'était un faux mariage. » Termina-t-il en essayant de faire de l'humour.

L'aristocrate n'aimait pas quand les amis de Harry le remerciait pour ce qu'il faisait pour le brun. Il avait l'impression que ça dépréciait ce que le Survivant avait accompli. Sans compter que l'idée que Harry soit avec lui par reconnaissance lui était intolérable.

« Ça c'est Molly, dès qu'elle voit quelqu'un en couple, elle pense mariage et bébé. »

Le brun ne semblait pas embêté par les paroles de la mère Weasley et le blond soupira de soulagement.

« En tout cas, j'ai mangé pour la semaine. J'avais l'impression que son but était de me faire prendre cinq kilos. »

« De son point de vue, tu es un peu maigre, je paris. » Plaisanta Harry.

« Je suis très bien comme je suis ! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire… » Sourit Harry d'un air pervers. « On a des choses de prévues demain ? »

« Non, on peut profiter de notre dimanche. »

« Super ! Je pourrais un peu me reposer avant de reprendre une semaine de boulot. »

« Comment ça se passe avec ton patron au fait ? Il te fiche plus la paix depuis notre lune de miel ? »

« En quelque sorte. Il ne me crie plus dessus mais il est toujours froid et fâché quand il me voit. »

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer de boulot ? »

« Quoi ? » S'étonna Harry.

« Eh bien, je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire une seule chose positive sur ton travail. Ton patron ne t'aime pas, tes collègues te fuient et tu t'ennuies. Peut-être que tu devrais repenser à une autre carrière ? Je veux dire, peut-être que ça ne te convient plus. »

« C'est une grande décision à prendre et je ne sais pas. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. J'ai toujours voulu être Auror. »

« C'est juste une idée. Il faut voir ce que tu aimes vraiment dans le métier d'Auror. Enfin, je vais aller prendre un bain avant l'émission policière à la radio. »

Le brun hocha la tête et partit chercher un verre d'eau en réfléchissant à la proposition de Draco. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. C'est clair que son job ne lui fournissait plus beaucoup de satisfaction et que chaque lundi était une épreuve. Avant, il n'avait pas voulu y penser parce qu'il savait que son travail était le dernier truc stable qui l'empêchait de sombrer complétement. Mais maintenant sa vie avait changé et il avait repris pied. Peut-être qu'il était temps de voir la vérité en face et de s'avouer qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être Auror. Mais qu'allait-il faire ? C'était son seul diplôme et il ne se voyait pas reprendre des études. Harry Potter sourit en pensant à ce que Draco lui répondrait. Il dirait qu'il était encore jeune pour faire des études et qu'il avait l'argent pour se le permettre. Sans compter qu'il valait mieux les reprendre maintenant plutôt qu'à quarante ans. Pourtant, le Survivant n'était pas trop tenté par retourner sur les bancs de l'école après avoir déjà testé le monde professionnel.

Il se promit d'en parler à Ron et Hermione pour avoir leur avis. En attendant, Draco devait se sentir seul dans son bain…

* * *

 **oOo**

Les jours passèrent sans grand changement.

Harry se renseignait sur une reconversion dans sa carrière et Draco continuait à monter son dossier pour les droits aux créatures magiques. Les peurs du blond sur leur relation s'estompèrent au fur et à mesure du temps. Le Survivant ne semblait définitivement pas être avec lui par reconnaissance. Les journalistes avaient trouvé d'autres sujets à suivre et les deux garçons vivaient leur couple calmement.

L'aristocrate sentait que ses sentiments pour Harry devenaient de plus en plus forts et cela l'inquiétait parfois mais il ne pouvait pas les réfréner. Il aimait les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il aimait faire rire Harry. Il aimait le serrer contre lui quand il revenait plus tard du travail. Il aimait lui faire l'amour le soir ou en pleine journée, quand une envie soudaine les prenait tous deux. Il aimait sentir les mains du brun caresser son corps et il aimait embrasser sa peau.

Cela faisait un mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble pour de vrai quand Neville les invita tous à la taverne de sa femme les Trois Balais pour fêter son anniversaire ainsi que la grossesse de Hannah. La rénovation de la maison de sa grand-mère n'était pas encore finie malgré le coup de main que Draco avait donné.

L'ambiance était bonne et il commençait à faire chaud dans la salle. Harry buvait à la bièraubeurre mais les autres était passé à plus fort, les rires fusaient un peu partout et Seamus Finnigan commençait à être un peu saoul. Draco connaissait une bonne partie des personnes présentes mais certaines lui étaient inconnues, comme Luna Lovegood. Il tenta bien de discuter avec mais il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait. Il avisa Dean au comptoir et s'approcha de lui.

« Comment ça va ? »

« Bien et toi ? Pas trop fatigué par tous ces Gryffondors ? »

« Oh, je suis habitué maintenant. » Rigola le blond.

Celui-ci vit Seamus venir parler à Harry.

« On dirait que ça s'est arrangé entre ces deux-là. »

Dean suivit son regard et aperçu les deux garçons.

« Il était temps. Seamus exagérait vraiment à lui en vouloir encore. »

« Est-ce que je peux te demander ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ? je ne voulais pas embêter Harry avec ça alors je n'ai pas osé lui demander. Mais peut-être que ça l'ennuierait que je sache. »

« Oh non, je ne pense pas qu'il dirait quelque chose. Ça s'est passé il y a plus de six mois environ. À ce moment-là, ça n'allait pas du tout entre Seamus et moi, on était sur le point de se séparer. »

« Oh désolé, je ne savais pas. Vous avez l'air si bien ensemble.»

« On l'était mais… Seamus est Irlandais et là-bas, l'homosexualité est très mal vu, il y a beaucoup de gens de religion catholique qui pensent que c'est une maladie. Comme il était sorcier, il a échappé à une partie de ces conneries mais son père est Moldu et il était mal à l'aise par rapport à se marier ou avoir des enfants à cause de ça. Alors que moi, je me suis toujours imaginé avoir un époux et fonder une famille. On n'arrêtait pas de se disputer là-dessus. Il disait que je devais me contenter de lui si je l'aimais et moi, je trouvais que notre couple n'avançait plus. Alors je lui ai dit que si c'était comme ça, il valait mieux qu'on se sépare puisqu'on n'avait pas la même vision de notre avenir. J'étais furieux contre lui de me forcer à choisir entre lui et mes rêves d'avenir. Je suis parti à une soirée avec Harry et on était saoul et on s'est embrassé… »

« Quoi ?! »

« Ça ne voulait rien dire, je t'assure ! » Calma le métis. « J'étais fâché, je voulais me prouver que je n'appartenais pas à Seamus et Harry était dans sa mauvaise période. Évidemment, quelqu'un nous a vus et Seamus l'a appris. Il était plus furieux contre Harry que contre moi, ce que je n'ai pas compris. Mais ça l'a fait réfléchir et il a réalisé qu'il pouvait me perdre. Ça a été un mal pour un bien. » Sourit le Gryffondor.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a aussi mal pris que Blaise dise que Harry sautait sur n'importe qui. » Réfléchit le blond. « Il a changé d'avis sur le mariage alors ? »

« Non, il n'a jamais été très fan de la cérémonie mais il a changé d'avis pour autre chose et… » Le métis se rapprocha et murmura. « On essaye d'avoir un enfant. »

« Vraiment ? C'est génial ! » S'émerveilla Draco

« C'est un secret pour le moment car puisque nous sommes deux hommes ça risque d'être un peu plus difficile mais on prend les potions depuis deux mois et on croise les doigts. » Fit Dean dans un grand sourire.

« Je suis très honoré que tu me le dises. Je suis sûr que vous ferez de supers parents. » Répondit Draco en serrant le garçon dans ses bras.

« Merci. On envie un peu Neville mais on se dit que se sera bientôt notre tour. »

Harry héla son petit ami et le blond se dirigea vers sa table, suivit du Gryffondor.

« Alors on fait des câlins à Dean ? » Plaisanta le Survivant.

« Tu étais occupé, j'ai dû trouver un autre Gryffondor. » Répondit le blond sur le même ton.

Le brun rigola et il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Les quatre garçons parlèrent un moment avant que Seamus n'entraine Dean sur la piste de danse improvisée, au côté de Ron, Hermione et Neville et Hannah.

« Tu te rends compte, Neville va devenir papa. » fit Harry pensif.

« Il a l'air très heureux en tout cas. Je pensais que Ron et Hermione auraient pondu avant tout le monde. »

« Tu connais Hermione, elle veut d'abord que ça se passe bien au travail. Mais je pense que d'ici un an, ça devrait se faire. Ron est trop enthousiaste à cette idée pour attendre trop longtemps. »

« Oui j'ai vu comment il jouait avec bébé Fred au repas des Weasley. » Rigola Draco au souvenir du rouquin faisant des grimaces à son neveu.

Harry passa sa main sous la chemise de Draco et celui-ci tentait d'analyser les pas de danse de Luna qui avait rejoint la piste. Après quelques instants, le blond se tourna vers le Survivant.

« Harry. »

« Hum. »

« Ta main ! »

« Quoi ma main ? » Sourit-il, presque innocent.

« On est en public, enlève la. »

La main de Harry était descendue vers le bas et surtout une partie de l'anatomie de Draco et elle semblait apprécier l'attention malgré les paroles du blond.

« Pas envie. »

L'aristocrate grogna, essayant de garder bonne figure. Il sentir les lèvres de son petit-ami glissait sur son cou. Apparemment, Harry avait compris que c'était un de ses points faibles. L'ancien Serpentard rougit et examina les alentours pour être certain que personne ne les regardait.

« Je ne suis pas contre l'intention mais je te propose que nous rentrions pour la pousser plus avant… » Murmura Draco.

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête. Ils dirent rapidement au revoir à tout le monde, le blond essayant de cacher son excitation.

Une fois à la maison, Draco se jeta sur Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Il embrassa le brun passionnément et celui-ci répondit avec le même enthousiasme. Malefoy se demanda si un jour il pourrait se passer d'embrasser Potter. Il se frotta contre lui et Harry gémit. Il lui embrassa le cou et lui retira son t-shirt. Il fit descendre sa bouche sur le torse de son petit-ami dont la respiration devient plus erratique. Il embrassa ses tétons avant de descendre sur ses abdos. Le blond se mit à genoux.

« Draco… »

Il fit passer sa langue au-dessus de la ceinture avant de totalement baisser pantalon et boxer. Harry était déjà passablement excité et cela se voyait. Le Survivant se mordit les lèvres quand Draco commença à le lécher. Cette nuit-là, ils finirent par n'atteindre la chambre que bien tardivement, après avoir passé un moment dans le hall et le salon.

* * *

 **oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Draco se rendit seul au manoir Malefoy pour récupérer des affaires et certains livres. Il était en train de prendre le thé quand on sonna à la porte. Un elfe de maison vint lui annoncer que Théodore Nott demandait à le voir. Le blond était assez étonné que Théo vienne au manoir et pas au Square Grimmaurd, sans compter qu'il ne savait pas comment le garçon était au courant qu'il se trouvait chez lui.

« Bonjour Draco. »

« Salut Théo, tu veux un thé ? Je viens de le faire servir. »

« Je veux bien merci. »

L'aristocrate servit les tasses, la tête remplie de questions.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Blaise m'a dit que tu étais en voyage d'affaire normalement. »

« En quelque sorte. Je suis rentré il y a quelques jours. »

Nott but une gorgée avant de poursuivre.

« J'étais parti aux Etats-Unis en fait. Je suis allé à Las Vegas. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le blond, surpris. « Je ne savais pas que tu avais des affaires là-bas. »

« Je n'en ai pas. Draco… je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais j'ai découvert quelque chose à propos de ton mariage avec Potter. »

Draco sentit son cœur battre plus vite et l'appréhension faire son apparition. Théo semblait embarrassé ce qui n'arrivait jamais et était encore plus inquiétant.

« Je n'avais pas trouvé ça normal toute cette histoire de se marier en étant ivre. Ça ne te ressemblait pas même si tu avais des sentiments pour Potter. Au début, je n'ai pas voulu creuser davantage parce que je ne pensais pas que ce soit utile. Puis, tu t'es mis en couple avec lui et tu as dit quelque chose qui m'a fait me poser des questions. Alors je suis parti voir s'il n'y avait pas un truc qu'on avait raté. »

« Sérieusement Théo ? Tu n'as pas trouvé que c'était un peu paranoïaque tout ça ? Personne ne nous avait jeté un sort ou ne nous a obligés à nous marier. Franchement à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ? »

« Je te jure que j'espérais ne rien trouver et que ce soit juste mon esprit qui réfléchit trop mais je devais être sûr qu'on ne t'avait pas piégé. »

« Piégé ! Mais est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça, tu peux me croire et je ne vois personne qui aurait pu vouloir qu'il m'épouse. » S'exclama Draco, furieux.

Que son ami soit inquiet pour lui, il pouvait comprendre. Mais traverser la moitié du monde sur une intuition, franchement, on était en plein dans l'absurde.

« Je ne pense pas que le but ait été votre mariage mais quelqu'un est définitivement à l'origine de tout ça. »

« Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

Par Merlin, quelqu'un avait fait en sorte qu'ils se marient ? Mais comment était-ce possible. Et qui ?! Les questions tournaient dans l'esprit de Draco et il sentait la peur tordre son estomac. Est-ce que quelqu'un lui voulait du mal ? Ou à Harry ?

« Parce que j'ai réussi à obtenir les vidéos de votre soirée. » Répondit-il.

Théo sortit alors un objet rond, plat et argenté que Draco reconnu comme étant un CD car Harry s'en servait pour écouter sa musique.

Par les couilles de Salazar, qu'est-ce qui allait lui tomber dessus ?

 **À Suivre…**

 **Rebondissement à l'horizon ! Que s'est-il passé ? Vous avez des avis :p ?**

 **On m'a averti qu'il y avait eu des problèmes pour laisser des reviews lors du chapitre précédent, j'espère que le souci est réglé car un auteur est nourri par les commentaires de ses lecteurs (et c'est génial de vous lire) :)**

 **À mercredi pour (enfin) les explications !**


	9. Mensonges et Vidéos

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 9 : Mensonges et Vidéos**

« _Je préfère une vérité nuisible à une erreur utile : la vérité guérit le mal qu'elle a pu causer._ »

Goethe

* * *

Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de l'objet argenté. Peut-être que sa vie se jouait dans les images qu'il contenait. Finalement, Théo rangea le CD dans sa poche et amena l'aristocrate chez lui, où il avait fait installer un ordinateur.

Les mains du blond étaient moites et il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Nott lui lança un coup d'œil et, pour la première fois, douta de la pertinence de révéler la vérité à son ami. Mais Théo était quelqu'un qui s'était toujours refusé à choisir la facilité et il ne voulait pas mentir à Draco, même par omission.

Un copain, né de parents Moldus, lui avait expliqué le fonctionnement de l'ordinateur et comment lire le CD. Bientôt sur l'écran apparurent Harry et Draco accoudés à un bar.

« Je me souviens de ça. C'était au tout début de la soirée, Harry et moi on s'était retrouvés au même bar et on avait commencé à discuter de la conférence. »

Le blond se rappelait très bien de la joie qu'il avait ressenti quand le Survivant était arrivé et était venu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Je m'en doutais. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui est pertinent. J'ai mis un moment à m'en apercevoir mais regarde bien le nouveau serveur qui arrive. »

En effet, un serveur d'environ 30 ans fit son apparition et prit la commande des deux hommes. Il semblait qu'ils avaient tous les deux demandé une bière. Le serveur dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour faire fonctionner la pompe correctement et ils virent sa collègue lui faire une remarque.

« Il n'est pas très doué mais à part ça ? »

« Attends, ça va arriver. Regardes bien ses mains. »

Draco fixa l'écran et après avoir fait les deux verres, le serveur regarda aux alentours avant de prestement sortit une fiole de sa manche. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. Le barman en versa une partie dans le premier verre avant que sa collègue ne le bouscule et qu'une seconde partie tombe dans le deuxième verre. L'aristocrate vit à son air ennuyé que ce n'était pas prévu et pendant une seconde, il sembla indécis sur la conduite à tenir. Puis Harry le héla et il se décida à apporter les verres, donnant le premier à Draco.

« On a voulu nous empoissonner ! » S'exclama-t-il, ébahi.

Le blond sentit la panique l'envahir. Plein de scénarios se formaient dans sa tête. Le pire était étrangement que la potion soit un filtre d'amour. Il savait qu'il avait déjà des sentiments pour Harry avant tout ça. Mais Potter ? N'était-il avec lui que parce qu'il y était obligé par un enchantement ?

« Je ne pense pas. Déjà, tu peux constater que seul un verre était visé à la base. Le deuxième, c'était juste un accident. Et on dirait bien que c'était à toi que le verre était destiné. Mais il faudra demander à la personne responsable. »

« Tu as pu retrouver le serveur ? »

« Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. »

Théo accéléra la vidéo et ils constatèrent le départ du serveur mais son retour dix minutes plus tard.

« Si tu regardes bien, le serveur a maintenant une montre et une boucle d'oreille. Sans compter qu'il est devenu gaucher en dix minutes. »

« Tu penses que quelqu'un avait pris sa place ? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'on a utilisé du Polynectar. Et surtout qu'est-ce qu'il a versait dans nos verres ?! »

Les choses semblaient devenir pires de minutes en minutes.

« Je parierais en effet sur du Polynectar surtout quand tu verras la suite. En tenant compte de la couleur de la potion et de votre comportement par après, je dirais que c'était une potion de désinhibition. »

« Sérieusement ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Pourquoi me faire avaler ça ? »

Bien que toujours paniqué, Draco se sentit néanmoins légèrement soulagé. Pas de filtre d'amour donc.

« Tu vas devoir le lui demander. »

« Demander à qui ? »

Théo ne répondit mais ouvrit un nouveau fichier et une nouvelle vidéo apparut.

« Puisque j'étais sûr que le serveur numéro 1 n'était pas le serveur numéro 2, j'ai donc essayé de retrouver notre serveur mystère. »

« Comment as-tu obtenu ces vidéos ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Draco regarda son ami, sceptique. Il avait dû verser quelques pots de vin mais il espérait qu'il n'avait pas jeté de sorts à des Moldus. Théo avait raison il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Là ! »

L'aristocrate vit le barman (sans montre, ni boucle d'oreille) rentrer rapidement dans les toilettes des filles. Théo accéléra encore la vidéo. Décidément, il était devenu un expert en technologie Moldue se dit le blond.

L'aristocrate n'aperçut pas le serveur sortir mais, si l'heure sur la vidéo était exacte, une demi-heure plus tard en sorti quelqu'un que le blond reconnu tout de suite car il la connaissait très bien.

Draco Malefoy vit Hermione Granger sortir des toilettes.

« J'ai vérifié plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle rentre dans les toilettes et le serveur en sort mais pas elle. »

L'ancien Serpentard sentit son estomac chuter. Hermione. Hermione, son amie, sa collègue de travail depuis deux ans. Cette femme-là l'avait trahi pour des raisons que Draco était incapable d'expliquer.

« C'est impossible… »

« Je pense que tu devrais avoir une sérieuse conversation avec elle en tout cas. »

« Ton intuition avait vu juste au final. » Dit Draco avec amertume.

« C'est quand tu as dit qu'elle t'avait parlé au sujet de ta relation avec Potter, que tu devais faire attention à ne pas avoir le cœur brisé. Ça m'a semblé étrange qu'elle se sente aussi concernée. »

Le blond se souvint que lui aussi avait trouvé quelque chose de bizarre dans son comportement, comme si elle se sentait coupable. Mais si elle se sentait mal pour Draco, pourquoi avait-elle fait tout ça en premier lieu ? Et Harry dans tout ça ?

« Je vais devoir parler avec Harry. » Soupira-t-il.

Draco appréhendait sa réaction. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se sortir de l'alcool, est-ce que ça n'allait pas le faire replonger ? Et qu'en était-il de leur couple ? Le blond savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun était réel, que ce n'était pas dû à une manipulation tordu d'Hermione. Mais il avait déjà une attirance pour le Survivant avant tout ça, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Harry.

Mais il devait le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça, ce n'était pas correct. Même si ça lui faisait mal d'apprendre que Hermione avait fait un truc pareil, il était soulagé de savoir la vérité. De plus, ce serait pire si Harry l'apprenait d'une autre manière.

Résolu mais terrifié, Draco reprit le chemin du Square Grimmaurd.

Harry l'accueillit immédiatement à son arrivé.

« Salut toi, tu en as mis du temps, je me demandais si tes elfes ne t'avaient pas kidnappé. » Rigola-t-il.

Puis, il avisa l'air sombre de son petit-ami.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

« Oui… Il faut que je te parle de notre mariage. »

Draco l'amena au salon et lui raconta tout. L'intuition de Théo, son voyage à Las Vegas, la vidéo, le serveur étrange, la potion et Hermione. Harry l'écouta sans l'interrompre mais au fur et à mesure du récit, il semblait de plus en plus surpris. À la fin, le Survivant se leva du canapé.

« Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Et pourquoi c'était toi qu'elle visait ? »

Il faisait les cent pas, essayant de trouver une explication logique.

« Il faut qu'on aille lui parler. Je ne peux pas l'imaginer un seul instant te vouloir du mal. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait qu'il se passe avec une potion de désinhibition ? »

C'est à ce moment qu'une idée germa dans l'esprit de Draco. Peut-être que tout ça était en lien avec les sentiments qu'il avait pour Harry. Il n'était plus très sûr de vouloir aller confronter Hermione avec le Survivant. Mais celui-ci avait déjà la tête dans la cheminette pour prévenir Ron qu'ils devaient absolument venir parler à Granger.

* * *

Une fois arrivé chez le couple, Harry prit la parole et demanda à ce qu'ils puissent parler seul à seul avec Hermione. Ron sortit de mauvaise grâce et après que sa femme lui ait demandé de le faire.

« Allons droit au but Hermione. Nous savons pour Las Vegas et la potion que tu as mis dans nos verres. Nous avons vu les vidéos du casino. »

La jeune fille pâlit mais hocha la tête. Tout le monde s'assit sur le canapé.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'on le découvrirait mais puisque c'est fait… Avant de me juger, laissez-moi vous expliquer. D'abord, sachez que ce n'était qu'une potion de désinhibition, ce n'était rien de dangereux et seul Draco devait en recevoir. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au blond et celui-ci serra les dents.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ou de te ridiculiser. C'était juste… J'en avais assez de te voir te morfondre et tu ne semblais ni décider à faire le premier pas, ni à passer à autre chose. J'ai voulu te donner un coup de pouce. »

« Un coup de pouce ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce que c'était supposé m'aider ? » Cingla-t-il.

« Attendez. Te morfondre pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry perdu.

Draco rougit. Il savait bien qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer là-dessus mais il trouvait ça horriblement gênant.

« Hum. C'est un peu embarrassant. »

Le Survivant lui sourit, l'encourageant à continuer. Le blond se sentit tout d'un coup coupable en réalisant que tout ça c'était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas eu de sentiments pour Potter, jamais Hermione n'aurait versé de potion et Harry ne se serait pas retrouver dans toute cette galère de simuler un faux mariage.

« Je… J'étais déjà attiré par toi avant notre mariage, en fait. Et Hermione était au courant. »

« Oh. »

Le brun le regarda surpris. Puis il réfléchit.

« Ce n'était pas juste une simple attirance n'est-ce pas ? Sinon Hermione n'aurait pas recouru à des procédés aussi tordus. » Demanda-t-il lentement.

« Ce n'est pas le sujet. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est en quoi c'était supposé m'aider ! » S'exclama Draco pour revenir au point premier et détourner la conversation.

« Je me disais que ça t'aiderait à aller vers Harry et peut-être tenter quelque chose. Au début, j'espérais juste que ça t'aiderait à lui parler et à devenir au moins ami. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile, Granger. Ce n'est pas la seule chose qui a dû te traverser l'esprit. Tu savais comment était Harry en soirée. Surtout quand tu rajoutes de la potion de désinhibition dans l'équation. »

La jeune fille détourna la tête, gênée. Non, évidement qu'elle avait réfléchi plus loin.

« Ce n'était pas prévu cette partie. Mais j'ai dû vite faire un choix et j'ai servi les verres et je me disais qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait arriver de pire ? Dans le plus mauvais des scénarios, vous couchiez ensemble et Harry te jetait le lendemain. Au moins, tu aurais su à quoi t'en tenir et tu serais enfin passé à autre chose. »

« Et tu aurais eu une bonne raison de faire comprendre à Harry qu'il avait été trop loin, non ? Tu faisais d'une pierre deux coups. J'arrêtais de soupirer après lui et lui arrêter de boire. Bordel Hermione ! »

« Je suis vraiment désolée d'accord. Sincèrement. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que vous alliez vous marier ! Que les choses iraient aussi loin ! »

« Tu aurais dû nous dire la vérité à ce moment-là justement ! Quand nous étions dans la chambre à savoir si oui ou non, on continuait ce mariage, tu aurais dû nous parler de ton implication ! »

« J'ai voulu le faire mais… »

« Mais tu y as vu l'occasion rêvée de remettre Harry dans le droit chemin. Tout ça ce n'était pas à propos de moi ou de mes sentiments. Tout ça, c'était à propos de Harry ! »

Draco se leva furieux. Il avait été manipulé pour le bien de Potter. On s'était servi de lui comme d'un vulgaire pion et il n'avait rien vu.

« C'est faux ! Tu es aussi mon ami et j'ai vu comment tu étais quand tu étais près de lui. J'ai vu l'espoir quand j'ai proposé que vous restiez mariés. J'ai aussi pensé à toi, à tes sentiments et à ta carrière. »

« On avait le droit de savoir la vérité avant de s'embarquer là-dedans ! »

« Draco a raison. »

Le blond reprit son souffle et se tourna vers Harry qui n'avait pas encore pris la parole.

« Ça fait quasiment quatre mois qu'on est mariés. Que tu ne nous aies rien dit sur le moment, je peux encore comprendre. Mais depuis, tu as largement eu le temps d'être honnête avec nous. »

« Harry, je… »

« On a compris tes arguments, laisse nous le temps de réfléchir au calme. » La coupa-t-il.

Son ton calme la rendit plus nerveuse que s'il s'était énervé.

« D'accord, je comprends. Mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser ou vous manipuler. Tout ça a pris des proportions que je n'avais pas envisagé. » Dit-elle au bord des larmes.

Par Merlin, elle espérait qu'elle n'avait pas tout gâché.

* * *

Les deux garçons rentrèrent chez eux. Ils s'installèrent en silence dans la cuisine. Draco était toujours furieux après la jeune fille. Il réfléchissait à comment il allait encore pouvoir travailler avec elle après ça. À un moment, il sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers son compagnon.

« Comment tu prends tout ça ? Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« C'était assez inattendu et en même temps… Je savais Hermione capable de plans particulièrement élaborés, je veux dire c'est elle qui a quasiment tout mis en place pour notre chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais là… Elle devait vraiment être inquiète pour en arriver là. »

« On dirait que tu es en train de prendre sa défense ! »

« Je ne cautionne pas ce qu'elle a fait mais je comprends. Je veux dire, j'étais vraiment au bout du rouleau il y a quatre mois à peine. Et regardes moi maintenant. Ça a fonctionné, elle n'avait pas complétement tort. »

« Alors la fin justifie les moyens ? »

« Non, certainement pas. Et je me sens vraiment coupable par rapport à toi. Tu t'es retrouvé mêlé à tout ça à cause de moi. J'ai poussé Hermione à faire des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé faire si je ne m'étais pas laissé couler. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles. »

« J'en veux à Hermione mais pas à toi. Elle n'avait pas à nous manipuler comme ça. »

« Tu sais au fond, elle a juste versé une potion de désinhibition dans nos verres. Tout le reste, on l'a fait tout seul. » Sourit Harry, malgré lui.

« On ne se serait jamais mariés sans cette potion. Ça fait quand même une grosse différence. »

Draco voyait ce que le Survivant voulait dire. Mais il n'était pas prêt à pardonner tout de suite à Hermione la manière dont elle s'était servi de ses sentiments. Le blond se rapprocha du brun. Au moment où celui-ci s'écarta pour éviter le contact, Draco sentit son estomac se tordre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

L'aristocrate essaya de ne pas avoir prendre un ton blessé mais sa surprise glissa entre eux deux, annonciatrice d'une discussion pénible.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. »

« C'était un peu tôt pour t'en parler, surtout que je ne savais pas où cela allait nous mener. Et ça ne change rien. »

« Ça change beaucoup au contraire. La façon dont tu m'as aidé, dont tu as pris soin de moi quand ça n'allait pas. Ça prend tout son sens. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte ! J'ai l'impression de m'être servi de toi. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je t'assure. Je l'ai fait parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup c'est vrai mais je pensais sincèrement que tu mérites d'être heureux. Et de manière plus égoïste, il y avait aussi ma carrière en jeux. »

« Mais est-ce que j'y serais arrivé sans toi ? Sans ton attention ? »

« Bien sûr ! Arrêter l'alcool, tu l'as fait pour toi, pas pour moi. Je ne comprends pas où mène cette conversation. Tu regrettes qu'on sorte ensemble ? » Questionna Draco, anxieux.

La situation lui échappait. Harry n'en voulait pas à Hermione parce qu'il comprenait pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais il se sentait mal pour Draco.

« Non, je ne regrette pas mais… je pensais qu'on… je ne sais pas comment dire. Qu'on était au même point dans cette relation. Mais tu m'aimes alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens. » Rougit le brun.

« Et alors ? C'est normal, ça fait seulement quatre mois qu'on se côtoie vraiment. Avant tu ne me calculais pas. Ça ne t'as pas dérangé depuis qu'on sort ensemble, je ne vois pas ce que ça change maintenant. »

« Mais je ne savais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir profité de toi depuis le début. Je me sentais déjà mal que tu doives gérer mon manque et mes sauts d'humeur. Mais ça en plus…»

« Si on va comme ça, on peut aussi dire que j'ai profité de la situation pour te séduire. » S'exclama le blond.

« Ecoute, je voudrais juste avoir du temps pour réfléchir à toutes ces découvertes. C'est beaucoup en même temps et je ne sais pas ce que je suis supposé faire. »

« Tu as peur de rechuter ? »

« Non ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est par rapport à moi, à nous, à comment je vois la suite, maintenant que je sais tout. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le cœur de Draco battait à cent à l'heure. Harry n'était quand même pas en train de suggérer qu'ils rompent ?

« Je voudrais qu'on fasse une pause quelque temps pour voir si je peux m'en sortir tout seul et ce que je ressens pour toi. »

L'aristocrate ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry n'avait pas l'air de vouloir changer d'avis et c'était encore une fois l'ancien Serpentard qui payait les chaudrons cassés. Draco trouvait tout cela injuste. Il lui semblait qu'il était puni parce qu'il avait des putains de sentiments pour Potter. Hermione s'en était servi pour monter son plan et Harry le rejetait à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas juste. Il refusait de rester une minute de plus dans cette maison.

« Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Tu as raison. Nous avons tous les deux besoins de temps pour réfléchir à ce que nous ressentons. »

Il tourna les talons et sortit sur le perron avant de transplaner au manoir Malefoy.

 **À SUIVRE…**

 **Petit coucou à Natom, EloHPDM et** **Shenendoahcalyssa pour leur esprit tordu mais juste :D**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires , ils me font vraiment chaud au cœur :)**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à continuer ou à commencer (il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer :p)**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi pour la suite !**


	10. Joie et tristesse

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 10 : Joie et Tristesse**

 _« L'amour comporte des moments vraiment exaltant : Ce sont les ruptures. »_

Jean Giraudoux

* * *

Malgré tout sa mauvaise volonté, Draco fut bien obligé de se rendre au travail le lundi matin. Leur projet de loi passait dans trois semaines et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester chez lui à se morfondre.

Néanmoins, il n'adressa pas la parole à Granger une seule fois en dehors d'un bonjour vite déballé. Il lui envoyait toutes ses remarques grâce aux notes volantes et il fut assez content de ne pas travailler sur la même partie qu'elle. Personne ne sembla remarquer le froid qui régnait entre les deux collègues mais peut-être était-ce dû à l'approche de la date limite qui mettait tout le monde sous pression. Draco, contrairement aux autres, y trouva une occasion bienvenue pour oublier sa colère et sa récente rupture. Il comprit bien vite l'intérêt de se noyer dans le travail. Il arrivait tôt et ne repartait jamais avant 19h30, quand la faim le forçait à rentrer, seul, au manoir Malefoy.

Il avait envoyé un elfe de maison chez Potter récupérer ses dossiers et une partie de sa garde-robe. Une semaine passa sans qu'il n'ait de nouvelles du Survivant. Au début, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en attendre mais après quelques jours, il avait fait une croix dessus.

Au moins, son patron le félicitait pour son avancée spectaculaire dans le travail.

Il passa son premier week-end à aider Neville à finir les préparatifs dans sa maison ainsi que la chambre pour le futur bébé. L'ancien Gryffondor ne fit aucune réflexion sur Harry et Draco supposa qu'il était déjà au courant.

* * *

Draco était toujours en colère contre Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne donnait aucune nouvelle et comment il avait pu juste le mettre en dehors de sa vie comme ça. Le blond pensa à tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour le Survivant mais chassa bien vite cette pensée. Il ne les avait pas faits en attendant quelque chose de Potter. Il l'avait fait car il voulait que Harry soit heureux. Il devait maintenant accepter l'idée que cela pouvait être sans lui à ses côtés.

Le blond enfouit ses sentiments au plus profond de lui, bien décidé à en détruire chaque morceau. Harry n'en voulait pas ? Très bien, lui non plus dans ce cas-là. De toute façon qu'est-ce que ça lui avait rapporté jusqu'ici ? Des ennuis et rien d'autre. Au final, c'est Hermione qui avait encore raison. Cela allait l'aider à passer à autre chose. Il avait essayé de construire quelque chose et ça n'avait pas marché. Très bien, fin de l'histoire. Draco tentait de s'en persuader mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Ses sentiments refusaient de partir aussi facilement.

Le seul point positif était que les journalistes n'avaient pas encore découvert qu'ils ne vivaient plus ensemble. Depuis leur lune de miel, ils les avaient laissé tranquille et heureusement. Imaginez s'ils avaient dû continuer à vivre sous le même toit…

* * *

 **oOo**

L'aristocrate s'étira sur sa chaise et regarda l'heure. Il était déjà 19h20 et il mourrait de faim. Plus que douze jours avant la remise du projet de loi. Le blond sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

« Pas encore rentré, Draco ? »

C'était Rosie, sa secrétaire attitrée, c'est-à-dire la seule qu'il supportait.

« C'est à vous que je devrais poser la question. Que faites-vous encore ici ? »

« J'ai pris du retard sur la correction des dossiers cinq et six et je voulais finir avant de rentrer. Mon mari n'aime pas quand je reviens tard mais j'ai fait une exception. Vous travaillez souvent tardivement ces temps-ci, ça ne dérange pas votre époux ? »

Pendant un instant, Draco faillit répondre que personne ne l'attendait chez lui avant de se rattraper.

« Si, il n'apprécie pas trop non plus mais il sait que c'est un projet important et cela lui tient à cœur aussi. Un des meilleurs amis de son père était loup-garou, vous savez, et il a vu ce que la discrimination avait comme conséquences. »

« Oh, je comprends mieux. J'ai craint que vous ne vous soyez disputés. »

« Non, non. Il sait que je me ferai pardonner mon absence alors ça compense. » Dit-il d'un air suggestif.

Il essaya de rire mais cela sonna faux à ses oreilles. Rosie ne sembla pas le remarquer et pouffa un peu.

« Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Ne vous surmenez pas trop. » Rit elle.

Elle lui fit un signe d'au revoir et sortit du bureau.

Zut, il n'avait pas pensé qu'on pourrait jaser sur ses heures de travail. Il se demanda combien de temps encore il devrait faire semblant d'être marié. Peut-être qu'après le vote, il pourrait divorcer. Mais cela ferait seulement 5 mois de mariage, ce ne serait pas très sérieux. Et puis, ça marchait pour l'instant sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de se voir alors pourquoi ne pas continuer encore un peu. Il y avait bien l'une ou l'autre conférence ou évènement mondain où ils seraient obligés de se côtoyer mais ça, le blond pouvait gérer. Draco chassa ces pensées. Il aurait bien le temps de se préoccuper de cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, il était temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

En arrivant au manoir, un elfe lui annonça qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans le salon français. Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il marcha plus vite qu'il ne le voulait jusqu'à la pièce, essayant de ne pas espérer que c'était Potter qui s'y trouvait.

Mais ce n'était pas Potter. À la place, l'aristocrate trouva un Gregory Goyle complétement paniqué.

« Oh Draco, enfin tu es là ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! »

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, interloqué par le ton de son ami.

« Candy est enceinte ! »

« Heu… »

Le blond regarda Greg assez perdu.

« Et en quoi je peux t'aider ? »

« Elle refuse de se marier après l'accouchement et elle ne veut pas non plus être déjà grosse au moment de la noce. Ça veut dire que nous devons avancer le mariage pour qu'il ait lieu le plus rapidement possible. Mais je ne trouve aucun endroit disponible, tout est déjà réservé car on est en plein mois de juillet et en août, ce n'est pas mieux. »

Draco n'avait jamais entendu son ami parler autant. Goyle semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Il triturait nerveusement ses mains et ne cessait de s'assoir et de se lever.

« J'ai envoyé des hiboux partout mais ça n'a rien donné et j'ai promis à Candy que je trouverais une solution. Sans parler du traiteur et des tables. Toi, tu es intelligent, il faut que tu m'aides. »

Le futur marié se prit la tête en les mains, plus dépité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le blond fronça les sourcils et réfléchit rapidement.

« La solution la plus simple c'est que la noce se tienne ici. »

« Ici ? »

« Oui, on peut faire ça au manoir. Le jardin est assez grand et je possède surement assez de tables pour les invités. Pour le repas, j'ai des elfes de maison mais il faudra engager des extras probablement. Mais je ne sais pas si ça conviendra à Candy. »

« Tu es un génie, je savais que tu trouverais une solution. » S'émerveilla Gregory. « J'aurais dû y penser avant. Mais ça ne va pas t'embêter ? »

« Mais non, disons que c'est mon cadeau de mariage. » Répondit Draco en donnant une tape à son ami. « Et puis cela fait longtemps qu'il n'y a pas de festivités au Manoir Malefoy. »

« Je vais en parler à Candy, je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord. Merci, tu es un véritablement ami ! »

« De rien. Et félicitations au fait. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Mais pour la grossesse. » Rétorqua le blond en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ah oui, c'est dingue non. Tu imagines un mini Grégory. » S'extasia le futur père. « Je file chez moi pour annoncer tout ça. »

Et Grégory partit en oubliant de dire au revoir. Draco le regarda en souriant et en soupirant. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Et avec tout ça, l'aristocrate mourrait toujours de faim !

* * *

 **oOo**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Malefoy dut donc finir de boucler le dossier, voir des députés et ministres pour soutenir le projet mais en plus il devait organiser un mariage.

Le couple Goyle-Flume vint le week-end suivant pour que Candy puisse visiter les lieux. Depuis un an que Greg sortait avec la jeune fille, Draco ne l'avait rencontré qu'à peu de reprises et toujours pour quelques minutes seulement. Il n'en blâmait pas son ami car il pouvait comprendre que Greg préfère tenir sa fiancée à l'écart des anciens Serpentards qu'ils étaient et, en particulier, de Pansy et Blaise.

« Bonjour Candy, bienvenue au manoir Malefoy. »

« Oh merci. » Répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle était petite, surtout comparé à Goyle, et brune avec des yeux noisettes. Elle n'était pas une beauté mais elle avait un air doux qui lui conférait un certain charme.

« Et voilà le jardin. Je ne sais pas combien d'invités vous avez prévu mais je pense qu'on peut mettre une tente pour accueillir une centaine de personnes environ. »

« Nous voulions quelque chose d'intime. Grégory est nerveux quand il y a trop de monde. Et nos familles comptent peu de membres. » Sourit la jeune fiancée.

Elle contempla les alentours. Le jardin des Malefoy était très bien entretenu et il resplendirait probablement en plein été. Candy profita que son futur mari se trouvait à l'écart pour parler en aparté avec Draco.

« Je voudrais sincèrement te remercier pour ce que tu fais. C'est extrêmement gentil de ta part de nous laisser faire la cérémonie chez toi. J'espère que cela ne te cause pas trop de tracas. Je sais que ton travail te prend beaucoup de temps. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et le stress est mauvais pour ton état. » Plaisanta le blond. « De toute façon, nous passons devant le conseil dans une semaine et après ça sera plus tranquille et j'aurais tout le temps pour les préparatifs. Vraiment ça me fait plaisir de voir un peu d'animation au manoir, c'est toujours si calme. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, un silence s'installa entre eux, on n'entendait que le vent souffler dans les arbres.

« Tu sais, j'espère que ça va s'arranger entre toi et Harry. »

Draco tourna brusquement la tête vers Candy et faillit bien se faire un sacré torticolis. Il la regarda les yeux fixes.

« Grégory est incapable de me mentir pour quoi que ce soit. Mais ne te tracasse pas, je n'ai rien dit à personne. » Sourit-elle.

« Je… »

« Et vu comment tu as l'air déprimé, je suppose que quelque chose ne s'est pas bien passé dernièrement. »

L'aristocrate ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Il a rompu… » Commença-t-il lentement. « Il a rompu parce qu'il a compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. »

La gorge du blond se serra. Il réalisa que Candy était la première personne avec qui il parlait de sa rupture. Il n'avait pas voulu en parler à Théo et comme Pansy et Blaise n'appréciaient pas Potter, il n'aurait pas vraiment eu un avis objectif.

« C'est plutôt dur. Il a donné des raisons ? »

« Il dit qu'il a l'impression d'avoir profité de moi pour se sortir de l'alcool. Qu'il a profité de ce que je ressentais pour lui. Et il ne sait pas ce qu'il ressent lui, il ne veut pas me blesser et qu'il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir. » Soupira l'ancien Serpentard.

« Donc il n'a pas vraiment rompu en fait ? »

« On a passé l'âge de faire des « pauses » dans une relation. Et puis ça veut dire quoi ? Que je dois l'attendre comme un abruti qu'il se décide quoi faire par rapport à nous. » S'énerva-t-il.

« C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin de sa part. En voulant t'éviter de te faire du mal, c'est ce qu'il a fini par faire. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus de relation sérieuse. Tu es le premier depuis longtemps avec qui il essaye de construire quelque chose et ça doit vouloir signifier quelque chose non ? Je comprends qu'il veuille être sûr que vous soyez sur un pied d'égalité. Qu'il est avec toi parce qu'il en a envie et pas par besoin ou à cause de son problème d'alcool. »

« Je vois un peu ce que tu veux dire mais il m'a blessé. Je n'arrive pas à me dégager de l'impression qu'il me punit d'avoir des sentiments pour lui. Ça aurait été mieux si je n'avais rien ressenti du tout. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne sais pas encore ce que Harry a décidé. »

Draco pensa que deux semaines de silence était une réponse assez claire des intentions de Potter à son sujet. Mais il fut coupé par la jeune femme.

« Tu sais que j'ai mis longtemps avant d'accepter de sortir avec Grégory ? Il était fort et sympa et gentil mais justement il était trop gentil. Il me mettait sur une sorte de piédestal et je n'arrivais pas nous voir dans une relation équilibrée. »

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

« J'ai fini par le voir différemment et lui aussi. »

« Comment est-ce arrivé ? » Demanda le blond, curieux.

« Un jour, il semblait déprimé. Il ne parlait pas et il était distrait. Alors que normalement, il est toujours de bonne humeur et vient me parler quand il peut. Mais pas ce jour-là. J'ai fini par lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Au début, il ne voulait pas en discuter mais j'ai insisté. Il a fini par m'expliquer qu'aujourd'hui était l'anniversaire de la mort de Vincent Crabbe, son meilleur ami. »

Draco déglutit. C'est étrange la mémoire. Parfois certains souvenirs restent, comme brulés au fer rouge dans votre esprit. Et puis, parfois, certains disparaissaient, s'estompaient comme s'ils faisaient partie d'un ancien rêve. Vincent Crabbe faisait partie de ceux-là pour Malefoy. Le souvenir de sa présence s'était effacé peu à peu au cours des sept années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis sa mort. Il semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Une vie qui avait eu lieu bien avant que Lucius Malefoy ne finisse en prison, avant que son fils ne voie Voldemort torturer des gens, avant que toutes ses certitudes ne volent en éclat, le laissant seul et sans repères.

L'aristocrate supposa qu'il n'en avait pas été de même pour Grégory Goyle.

« Je l'ai accompagné jusqu'à sa tombe. Grég avait l'air grave, comme plus âgé. Je ne voulais pas qu'il passe la journée seul alors je l'ai invité à manger au soir. Et il a parlé. Il a parlé vraiment, tu vois ? Pas juste pour meubler le vide ou pour m'écouter parler comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il m'a raconté qui était Vincent, puis il a parlé de lui, de son enfance. Il m'a raconté ses projets d'avenir, qu'il voulait s'associer avec George Weasley pour fabriquer de nouvelles friandises. Je crois qu'il n'avait jamais autant parlé de sa vie. » Rit-elle.

« Je pense aussi. »

« Ça lui a fait du bien, je crois et il a vu que j'appréciais sa discussion. Alors il m'a invité à dîner pour me remercier. Et de fil en anguille… »

« Tu t'es retrouvée à te marier au Manoir Malefoy. »

Candy éclata de rire et prit le bras de Draco.

« Exactement ! »

Le bruit fit sortir Grég de sa contemplation des roses et il vient rejoindre sa fiancée et son ami. Ils discutèrent tous trois encore des arrangements pour la tente et les tables avant que le garçon ne décrète que Candy avait fait assez d'effort pour la journée et qu'ils devaient rentrer pour qu'elle se repose.

Draco les regarda partir, un peu triste mais content pour son camarade de Poudlard. Était-il le seul à n'avoir aucune chance en amour ?

* * *

 **oOo**

Le reste de la semaine passa plus vite qu'un Vif d'Or. Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy bouclèrent les derniers préparatifs pour le vote. Pendant un moment, le blond oublia son animosité envers la jeune fille et ils viellèrent tard pour réviser leurs arguments et ceux, possibles, de la partie adverse.

Le jeudi soir, à 21h, ils étaient encore en train de discuter quand leur patron leur ordonna de rentrer chez eux pour être en forme pour demain.

L'aristocrate se sentait courbaturé mais satisfait. Il avait été méticuleux dans tous les points et leurs revendications étaient légitimes.

« C'est demain le grand jour. » Dit Hermione.

« On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu. Il n'y a pas de raisons que ça se passe mal. »

« Certains sorciers n'apprécieront pas les changements demandés. Ils vont faire valoir leur sécurité, ainsi que le danger que représentent les loups garous. D'autres vont dire que c'est une brèche pour d'autres lois. »

« C'est vrai mais on demande seulement que la discrimination soit punie et que les loups garous puissent se gérer entre eux. Et la plupart des sorciers savent qu'il faut que les choses changent. »

« La partie sur les centaures ne va pas bien passée non plus. »

« Probablement. » Grimaça le garçon.

« Heureusement qu'on ne s'attaque pas encore au statut des gobelins. » Plaisanta la brunette.

« Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. »

« Ça veut dire que nous allons encore travailler ensemble… »

La jeune fille ne posait pas vraiment la question mais Draco sentit l'incertitude dans ses paroles.

« Je suppose… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et s'étira vers l'inéluctable discussion que Draco avait fuit pendant presque trois semaines.

« Ecoute. » Commença prudemment Hermione. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir mis ta vie sans dessus dessous. Et j'aimerais pouvoir utiliser un retourneur de temps et vous dire la vérité quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Tu as parfaitement le droit de m'en vouloir et je comprends qu'il te faille du temps mais j'espère… J'espère vraiment que tu me pardonneras et qu'on pourra redevenir amis. »

Draco soupira. Il savait que Hermione regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il s'était passé et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, elle n'était pas responsable de tout. Se marier n'était pas ce que la plupart des gens faisaient sous l'influence d'une potion de désinhibition. Les trois semaines de froid entre eux avaient laissé au blond le temps de réfléchir.

« Tu as bien réussi à me pardonner d'avoir été un petit con pendant Poudlard. Je pense que je peux te pardonner ce petit complot. Laisse-moi juste encore un peu de temps pour me remettre de toute cette pagaille. Et je t'avoue que je l'aurais fait plus vite s'il n'y avait pas la rupture. »

« La rupture ? Harry et toi vous vous êtes séparés ? » S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

« Oui, il ne te l'a pas dit ? » Demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non… je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre dernière conversation. Comme on n'avait pas de vos nouvelles, Ron est allé au Square Grimmaurd la semaine passée et il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il n'a pas mentionné de séparation entre vous deux. »

Le blond se fit penseur. Ainsi même Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas eu de ses nouvelles. Non. L'aristocrate chassa bien vite l'espoir qui commençait à s'infiltrer en lui. Pas question de se laisser aller à des illusions inutiles.

« Harry a dit qu'il avait besoin d'une pause pour voir où il en était. Il a compris que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et il s'est senti coupable pour ça. Il a dit qu'il avait l'impression de s'être servi de moi. Son horrible côté Gryffondor je suppose. »

Draco tenta de plaisanter pour cacher sa tristesse mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe. Elle se retient de dire des paroles encourageantes car elle savait que le blond prendrait cela pour de la pitié et ne le supporterait pas. La jeune fille s'en voulut encore plus, sachant que c'était sa faute si Harry avait découvert que ce que ressentait Draco pour lui était plus profond qu'il ne le pensait.

« Une pause ça ne veut pas dire une séparation, tu sais. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

« Cela fait presque trois semaines que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles, pas un hibou ou de parchemins. Je pense que c'est assez clair. »

« Il ne te laissera pas sans savoir, j'en suis sûre. Il ne va pas partir sans rien dire. N'oublie pas que c'est un Gryffondor comme tu dis. Il est un peu lent. »

Le blond sourit un peu, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Allez, il est tard et il faut qu'on soit en forme demain. On a une bonne partie du ministère à affronter après tout. »

Les deux amis partirent prendre un repos bien mérité malgré le stress qui les rongeait.

* * *

 **oOo**

Draco sentait l'anxiété monter de plus en plus. Ils étaient dans le département de la justice magique. Le débat avait duré près de trois heures et le conseil magique allait bientôt voté. La directrice du département, Mafalda Hopkirk, n'avait pas semblé prendre parti, ce qui agaçait l'ancien Serpentard. Heureusement, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutient du directeur du département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques, Amos Diggory, nouvellement promu.

Le blond s'imaginait déjà tout le travail à refaire si jamais ils échouaient aujourd'hui. Hermione avait été plus optimiste mais, et bien que Malefoy ait revu ses préjugés sur les né-moldus, la jeune fille ne connaissait pas aussi bien la mentalité des sorciers que l'aristocrate. Les sorciers n'aimaient pas les changements et ils refusaient parfois de voir que le monde évoluait. Il suffisait pour s'en convaincre de se rappeler que le Ministre de la magie à l'époque, Cornélius Fudge, avait refusé de croire au retour de Voldemort malgré les avertissements de Dumbledore et de Potter.

L'image du brun aux yeux verts s'installa dans l'esprit de Draco. Que faisait-il en ce moment ? Il devait savoir que c'était aujourd'hui le vote de la loi et le blond avait espéré qu'il serait parmi les Aurors présents. Ce n'était pas le cas et le jeune homme avait tenté d'étouffer sa déception. Pourquoi était-il encore en train de penser à Harry de toute façon ! Il devait franchement perdre cette déplorable habitude. C'était fini entre eux. Point. Inutile de continuer à se morfondre.

La directrice revient et Hermione et Draco retirent leur souffle en se serrant la main.

« À 62 voix pour et 48 contre, la motion est voté. »

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et les deux amis se regardèrent en souriant. La jeune fille se précipita sur le blond. Par Merlin, ils avaient réussi. Le garçon n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il se tourna vers ses autres collaborateurs et ils se serrèrent tous la main, fiers de leur projet. Tout le monde se dirigea vers leur bureau où les attendait une bonne bouteille de champagne. Les gens parlaient joyeusement et en même temps. Hermione avait envoyé une note à Ron pour le prévenir du résultat et Draco la soupçonnait d'avoir un peu abusée du champagne, s'il s'en référait au rouge sur ses joues.

Le blond racontait à Rosie la tête qu'avait fait Tiberius Clagg, leur plus fervent rival, quand la loi était passée. Celle-ci riait à gorge déployée quand soudain son regard se fixa sur l'entrée et elle s'arrêta net. L'ancien Serpentard se tourna à son tour avant de se figer.

Le silence se fit progressivement quand les employés comprirent qui venait d'entrer dans leur bureau. Hermione fut, étrangement, la première à réagir.

« Monsieur le ministre… » Balbutia-t-elle.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministre de la magie, leva la main et tout le monde se tut.

« Je viens simplement vous féliciter. Il est important pour le monde magique que des jeunes prennent les choses en main et façonnent notre avenir. Il est important d'apprendre de nos erreurs pour ne plus les commettre. Je vous invite donc tous à une soirée donnée en votre honneur à tous pour le travail accompli. Elle aura lieu ce soir à la salle Sud du niveau 1. » Il se tourna vers Malefoy avant d'ajouter. « Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Harry, cela me fera très plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec lui. »

« Bien sûr, bien sûr. » Répondit le blond, machinalement.

Et Shacklebolt partit en faisant tournoyer sa cape. Tout le monde se regarda, abasourdi. Hermione rigola nerveuse et Rosie lâcha un petit cri.

« Je n'ai pas de robe pour ce soir. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Bon sang, il allait devoir ramener son « mari » à la soirée pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Les gens rentrèrent chez eux pour se reposer un peu et se préparer pour le gala. Le blond resta un peu en arrière à jouer avec son alliance, indécis. Il sursauta quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

« Envoie-lui juste un hibou pour lui demander d'être là et bien habillé. »

L'aristocrate hocha la tête vers Hermione, peu convaincu.

Une fois, au manoir, il s'installa directement à son bureau. Il n'allait pas tergiverser cent ans pour envoyer un stupide hibou au Survivant.

 _Potter,_

 _Notre projet de loi a réussi et le ministre donne une soirée en notre honneur. C'est ce soir à 20h à la salle Sud. Ta présence est nécessaire. Le costume est de rigueur._

 _À ce soir._

Voilà. C'était simple et concis. Avant de commencer à douter sur chacun des mots et de changer d'avis, Draco se dépêcha d'envoyer la missive.

Il reçut une réponse deux heures plus tard.

 _Bonjour Draco,_

 _Je suis occupé jusqu'à 21h mais je te rejoindrais après._

 _À tantôt._

Le blond déglutit. Il avait presque espéré que Potter ne vienne pas. Il sentit malgré lui son cœur battre plus vite à la pensée qu'il allait revoir Harry. Il se sentait heureux et fâché de l'être. Malefoy pensa aux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, à leurs discussions et à leurs nuits…

Non. Il ne devait pas réfléchir à ça. Une bonne douche lui remettrait les idées en place. Et pas que.

 **À suivre…**

 **Un chapitre un peu plus long que les précédents pour votre plaisir (enfin j'espère).**

 **Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews, elles sont un petit soleil dans mes journées moroses !**

 **Plus que trois chapitres, ça sent la fin...**


	11. Célébration et Retrouvaille

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 11 : Célébration et Retrouvaille**

« _L'espoir ce n'est pas de croire que tout ira bien mais de croire que les choses auront un sens._ »

Vaclav Havel

* * *

La fête battait son plein. Les gens riaient et buvaient en se gavant de petits fours. Il y avait plus de monde que ce à quoi Draco s'était attendu. Apparemment, ils avaient plus de partisans qu'il ne l'avait cru et Hermione avait invité tous leurs amis. Le blond avait aperçu quelques rouquins, signes que les Weasley étaient de la partie. On était 21h15 et l'aristocrate n'en pouvait plus. Tout le monde lui demandait où était Harry et il devait chaque fois sourire et répondre que son mari avait du retard comme toujours. Pour l'heure, il avait juste envie de jeter cette fichue alliance, prendre une bouteille et partir avec le serveur mignon qui lui faisait de l'œil pour noyer son chagrin.

Mais il ne pouvait pas parce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était vraiment marié à ce stupide Gryffondor qui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait présent.

Il se dirigea vers le bar pour reprendre un verre. Voyant son air légèrement triste, Théo se dirigea vers lui.

« Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, oui. »

« Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

Draco soupira. Sa mauvaise humeur s'amplifiait à mesure que le temps passait. Et ça l'agaçait encore plus. Il devrait être heureux. C'était l'accomplissement de mois de travail et le nom des Malefoy semblait avoir récupéré de sa dignité. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à Potter.

« Harry devait venir ce soir et ça m'agace de faire semblant devant tous ces crétins. »

« Ça ne va pas entre vous ? » Demanda Nott en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco soupira encore. Il résuma à son ami ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le visionnage de la vidéo.

« Et tu n'as plus de nouvelles depuis ? »

« Plus rien. Je suppose qu'il est passé à autre chose… »

« Tiens, quand on parle du dragon, il montre la queue. »

Le blond se tourna vers l'entrée pour voir Potter arriver enfin. Rapidement, le Survivant se fit alpaguer par plusieurs personnes et l'aristocrate serra les dents. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Aller vers lui ou attendre ? En bon Serpentard, il préféra attendre tout en lançant un regard désespéré à son ami pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas.

« Tu sembles nerveux. Essaye d'avoir l'air plus naturel. » Lui conseilla Théo.

Draco se força à sourire et fit signe à Harry quand son regard se posa dans sa direction. Aussitôt, le garçon se dirigea vers eux.

Le brun salua Nott et se pencha pour embrasser son époux. C'était plus une caresse qu'un véritable baiser mais cela suffit à faire accélérer le cœur du blond. Il sentit que la main d'Harry cherchait la sienne mais se dégagea en croisant les bras sur son torse. Potter fronça les sourcils mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Le brun commanda un jus de fruit au bar et une fois le verre en main, il prit l'aristocrate à part, sans tenir compte de Théo.

« Ça va ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Draco rapidement sans le regarder.

« C'est tellement évident que tu mens que je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le fais. »

La colère était toujours bien présente dans l'esprit de l'ancien vert et argent. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il mente ou pas !

« Ne fais pas semblant de t'en soucier. On va faire notre petit show de jeunes mariés et puis on rentrera chacun chez soi. »

« Tu es fâché. » S'exclama Harry.

Le blond avait la furieuse envie de le frapper mais les gens les regardaient et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il tenta de sourire mais son ton montrait bien que ce n'était qu'une façade.

« Quelle observation Potter. Ton sens de la déduction m'étonnera toujours. » Siffla-t-il.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard, j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu mais on a eu un incident et j'ai dû me changer. »

« Par Merlin, tu penses vraiment que je suis fâché seulement parce que tu es en retard ! »

« Oh je… C'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois ? » Demanda le brun contrit.

Draco regarda autour de lui. Quelques personnes les observaient et il devait être évident qu'ils se disputaient. Il essaya de se calmer et baissa d'un ton.

« Tu me laisses trois semaines sans nouvelles. Comment espérais tu que je le prenne ? J'aurais préféré une rupture nette plutôt que le « comprend tout seul » de ton silence. »

« Une rupture ? Mais on n'a pas rompu. » S'étonna son homologue.

« Trois semaine de silence, c'est une putain de rupture, Potter. Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es. Même toi tu es capable de comprendre ça. »

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux. Lui aussi avait remarqué qu'on les observait et que ce n'était clairement pas le moment pour ce genre de conversation.

« Je suis sincèrement navré de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles. Je voulais le faire mais j'avais des tonnes d'affaires à régler avant et je ne voulais te revoir qu'une fois que j'avais mis de l'ordre dans tout ça. Ça m'a pris bien plus de temps que je ne pensais et comme tu n'as pas non plus envoyé de hiboux, je me suis dit que tu devais aussi être occupé. » Expliqua le Survivant dépité.

« Ce n'était pas à moi d'envoyer un foutu hibou. Tu es celui qui a voulu faire une pause pendant que moi je devais attendre ta décision sur… sur nous. »

Harry vit que Draco était blessé et en colère. Il s'en voulait beaucoup. Il avait tenté de minimiser l'effet que son silence aurait comme conséquences et voilà qu'elles lui revenaient en pleine face. Comme d'habitude, il ne s'était pas mis à la place de l'autre et n'avait pas compris ce qu'il ressentait. Il s'avança près du blond et avant qu'il ne puisse protester, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il s'approcha de son oreille et son souffle chatouilla le cou de Malefoy.

« Je suis désolé que tu l'aies compris comme ça. Je voulais un vrai départ pour nous deux et mettre les choses aux claires dans ma vie. J'ai agi d'abord et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais sois sûr que je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. »

Draco hocha la tête ne sachant pas très bien quoi répondre.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? » Chuchota le brun.

Le blond rougit un peu et hocha de nouveau la tête.

Le baiser fut court mais passionné. L'aristocrate avait l'esprit sens dessus dessous. Harry paraissait sincère et il voulait le croire. Il soupira. Il détestait se sentir comme ça. Indécis sur ses décisions et n'aillant pas le contrôle de la situation.

Le Survivant lui prit la main et ils allèrent discuter avec le premier ministre et quelques amis. Pour se détendre, Draco profita des coupes de champagnes qui passaient régulièrement sous son nez. D'habitude, il ne buvait pas quand il était avec Harry ou très peu. Mais il avait envie de profiter de ce qu'il restait de la soirée et de ne plus laisser la présence, ou non, de Potter dicter ses actions. Et il espérait que ça éloignerait le brun.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il comprit son erreur.

Le premier ministre s'était avancé sur l'estrade des musiciens pour faire un petit discours en l'honneur de leur travail acharné. Puis le Survivant s'était, lui aussi, approché.

Il semblait mal à l'aise et Shacklebolt lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement.

« Je tiens à remercier personnellement Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy, les fondateurs de ce projet ambitieux. Ils savent tous deux à quel point cela compte pour moi. Et je profite de cette occasion pour dire à mon époux, Draco, à quel point je suis fier de toi et de ce que tu as accompli. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers le blond qui sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et pas seulement à cause de l'alcool. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce que Potter était en train de faire ?

« Merci d'être là, de me supporter, même quand je laisse traîner mes chaussures ou que j'écoute ma musique Moldue. » Harry rigola et la salle avec lui. « Malgré ce que les gens ont pu dire, je veux que tu saches que je ne regrette pas un seul instant de t'avoir épousé. Pas une seule seconde. »

Le brun lui sourit et une boule se forma dans la gorge de Draco. Il sentit un de ses collègues lui donnait une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Le blond tenta d'avoir l'air joyeux et il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il se sentait triste. Peut-être parce que tout ce beau discours était plus destiné aux journalistes qu'à lui ?

Potter s'approcha de lui et quelques personnes le félicitèrent pour son speech avant qu'il ne se retrouve seul avec Draco. Celui-ci tritura son verra avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Bravo, c'était une bonne idée le discours. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je veux dire, c'était bien pensé avec les journalistes autour, tu peux être sûr qu'ils en parleront demain. Ça ne peut que nous être bénéfique. »

« Tu penses vraiment que j'ai dit tout ça seulement pour les journalistes ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor semblait fâché à présent et l'aristocrate détourna le regard en finissant sa coupe d'une traite.

« Quoi d'autre ? Il y a encore quelques temps, tu me traitais de plus grosse erreur de ta vie je te rappelle. » Déclara Draco, amer.

Harry lui enleva la coupe pour la déposer sur un plateau et prit la main du blond avant de l'emmener vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Souffla son époux, surpris.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Malefoy ne voulait pas discuter et il essaya de se dégager de la poigne du Survivant, sans succès.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall et aux cheminées. Potter énonça square Grimmaurd et les garçons se retrouvèrent dans le salon de la maison des Black.

« Ecoute, je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit. Je ne regrette pas qu'on se soit marié et quand j'avais parlé de plus grosse erreur de ma vie, ça remonte à trois mois maintenant et je ne l'ai dit que sur le coup de la colère, je ne le pensais pas. »

Mais Draco ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il ne voulait pas se reprendre à espérer quelque chose de Potter. Peut-être que c'était l'alcool dans son organisme. Peut-être que c'était pour l'empêcher de parler. Peut-être que c'était le manque de Potter. Peut-être que c'était une envie plus forte que tout. Mais Draco embrassa Harry. Le blond sentit que le brun voulait continuer à parler mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il commença à enlever la veste du Survivant avant de s'attaquer à sa chemise.

« On parlera demain. Ça fait trois semaine que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu m'as manqué. » Répondit l'aristocrate avant de se remettre à l'embrasser.

Harry fut indécis pendant quelques secondes avant de, finalement, répondre au baiser. Ils montèrent dans la chambre en éparpillant des vêtements un peu partout.

* * *

 **Le lendemain matin.**

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment la gueule de bois, n'ayant pas bu assez mais il ne sentait pas en grand forme pour autant. Sans compter une légère douleur à une certaine partie de son anatomie. Ils n'y étaient pas allés doucement la veille et le blond rougit un peu en y repensant. La colère avait laissé place à la passion et ils ne s'étaient arrêtés qu'épuisés.

L'aristocrate jeta un coup d'œil sur le corps à côté de lui dans le lit. Harry dormait toujours. Draco bougea lentement pour sortir du lit, tentant de faire le moins de mouvements possible. Il posa un premier pied par terre en espérant que le plancher ne craque pas. Une fois en dehors, il chercha son caleçon mais il devait se trouver sous les draps et le blond ne voulut pas se risquer à l'y chercher. Il préféra l'abandonner et enfila son pantalon sans. Il réfléchissait où pouvait se trouver le reste de ses affaires en passant sa chemise. Il sortit doucement de la chambre, s'obligeant à ne pas regarder vers Potter. Il parvient au salon et prit de la poudre de cheminette. Il hésita une seconde avant de prononcer les mots « Manoir Malefoy ».

Arrivé chez lui, il déjeuna un peu et encore fatigué, partit s'allonger un peu avant l'arrivée de Greg et Candy.

Bon sang, pourquoi était-il aussi stupide ? À peine avait-il revu Harry que sa volonté avait flanché et le discours du brun, ainsi que l'alcool, n'avaient pas aidé. Le pire c'est qu'au moment d'embrasser le Survivant, il avait su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Son esprit avait agité un grand drapeau rouge mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Son désir de ne faire qu'un avait été plus fort que son désir de lui mettre un coup de poing. Il aurait peut-être dû faire les deux après tout. Draco maudit sa propre faiblesse mais une partie de lui regretta d'avoir laissé Potter se réveiller seul. Mais le blond s'était éveillé en colère contre lui-même et contre l'ancien Gryffondor. Il monta dans sa chambre en soupirant, essayant de chasser la culpabilité. Il tentait de trouver le sommeil depuis un moment (on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait beaucoup dormi) quand son elfe de maison l'informa qu'un visiteur l'attendait dans le salon. L'aristocrate s'étonna que, pour une fois, Greg soit à l'heure. Peut-être Candy avait-elle fini par le menacer d'un rouleau à pâtisserie pour que son fiancé se dépêche ?

Ricanant sous la vision du grand Grégory terrifié par la petite Candy, Draco pénétra dans le salon. Pour un trouver Potter. Ennuyé, le blond se dit que décidemment, quand il attendait Harry, c'était Grég qui arrivait, et quand il attendait Grég, c'était Harry qui se montrait.

Le brun semblait partager entre la tristesse et la colère et Draco sentit la culpabilité revenir par vague dans son esprit.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il pour reprendre contenance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti ? » Attaqua immédiatement le Survivant.

« Heu. Je. J'ai rendez-vous avec Greg et Candy pour réceptionner les décorations du mariage et j'avais deux-trois choses à préparer avant qu'ils n'arrivent. »

Le blond essaya vraiment de ne pas prendre un ton fautif. Vraiment. De plus, ce n'était pas entièrement faux. C'était juste qu'en se réveillant, il avait encore eu largement le temps avant de devoir partir.

« On doit d'abord parler. »

« On pourrait parler plus tard. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de choses à faire ce week-end mais la semaine prochaine… »

Le survivant le coupa.

« Tu as déjà dit ça hier. Et ce matin, tu t'es cassé avant que je me réveille. »

L'aristocrate voulut protester mais c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Il était un Serpentard après tout et la fuite lui avait semblé la meilleure option.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fuis ? » S'attrista Potter.

Draco ressentit le besoin de le consoler avant de se rappeler les trois semaines de silence.

« Parce que tu m'as brisé le cœur. » S'exclama-t-il.

Si Harry voulait absolument parler, d'accord. Ils allaient parler et mettre carte sur table.

« Tu m'as laissé pendant trois semaines sans aucune nouvelle et tu espères quoi ? Que je vais revenir gentiment vers toi ? Je ne sais pas même si tu allais reprendre contact si je ne t'avais pas envoyé un message pour la soirée d'hier. »

« Si tu me laissais t'expliquer au lieu de partir, tu saurais que… »

« Oh mais je ne doute pas que tu as de très bonnes excuses, Potter. Seulement, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser m'embobiner avec tes « je ne veux pas me servir de toi Draco » et ce genre de… »

« J'ai démissionné bon sang ! »

« Quoi ? »

L'aristocrate le regarda, les yeux ébahis.

« J'ai suivi ton conseil, c'est ce que j'essaye de te dire depuis hier. »

Le Survivant bougea nerveusement et prit place dans un des fauteuils, à moitié fâché et à moitié anxieux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu avais raison, mon boulot ne me convenait plus. Après que tu sois parti, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à mon avenir et à ce que je voulais maintenant que j'avais repris les choses en main. J'ai présenté ma lettre de démission mais mon boss n'a accepté de me laisser partir que si je finissais tous mes dossiers et rapports en retard. Ça m'a pris plus d'une semaine et j'ai travaillé quasiment jour et nuit. Ensuite, je suis allé voir Neville et je lui ai tout raconté. J'avais besoin d'un avis extérieur et il m'a annoncé qu'il y avait un poste à mi-temps qui se libérait pour les cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il se souvenait de mes cours quand j'avais formé l'AD et ça m'a semblé une bonne idée. J'ai dû voir toute la matière que je devais présenter, faire mes fiches de cours, voir l'actuel professeur pour qu'il me briefe sur ce que j'allais faire. Comme je reprenais son cours en fin d'année, ce n'était pas facile. »

L'ancien Gryffondor reprit son souffle et regarda Draco.

« C'est vrai que j'étais vraiment occupé mais j'aurais dû t'envoyer un hibou. Tu me manquais et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je voulais que… que tout soit parfait quand tu reviendrais. Que tu puisses voir de quoi j'étais capable tout seul. »

L'aristocrate croisa les bras, chamboulé par les explications de Harry. Il comprenait que le Survivant soit prêt à s'impliquer dans une relation avec lui mais nulle part le brun ne parlait de sentiments.

« Et toute ta phase sur le fait que tu ne voulais pas profiter de moi ? » Demanda Draco incertain.

Harry se leva et s'approcha du blond.

« Je voulais être sûr de pouvoir tenir sans toi, de ne pas rechuter même si tu n'étais pas là pour m'aider. Je voulais être digne de toi. Et j'ai réussi. Je suis certain maintenant que si je suis avec toi ce n'est pas par nécessité mais parce que je le veux. Comme un couple normal. »

Le Survivant se leva s'approcha de son mari. Il caressa la joue de Draco, de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait lors de leur lune de miel. Le blond desserra les bras et posa sa main sur celle du brun.

« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose, ton silence commence à m'angoisser. » Dit Harry dans un rire nerveux.

L'ancien Serpentard le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il avait encore du mal à croire que Harry veuille vraiment être avec lui. Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement à la situation mais il pouvait sentir son cœur se réchauffer. Le regard de Potter était plein de doutes et d'espérances. Exactement le regard que Draco avait eu ce jour-là sur le balcon pendant leur lune de miel. Il sentait que l'espoir recommençait à s'infiltrer en lui. Mais peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Peut-être qu'il pouvait se permettre d'espérer une fin heureuse sans se retrouver le cœur en miettes.

« Je… Je suis toujours fâché. » Commença-t-il lentement. « Mais je suis d'accord pour te laisser une autre chance. »

Le Survivant sourit de toutes ses dents et se rapprocha de Draco pour l'embrasser.

« Une seconde chance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. »

Le plop caractéristique de l'apparition d'un elfe de maison les fit tous les deux sursautés et celui-ci les informa que deux visiteurs attendaient dehors.

« Je dois voir Greg et Candy et… » Tenta le blond pour reprendre un peu de dignité.

« Je sais, Neville m'a dit que tu t'occupais de leur mariage. » Sourit Harry.

« Comment est-il au courant ? » S'étonna le garçon.

« Candy et Hannah sont meilleures amies, tu ne savais pas ? Et Hannah dit tout à Neville qui me l'a dit. Et j'avais de tes nouvelles comme ça. »

Draco ne dit rien mais ne put s'empêcher d'être content que Harry ait demandé de ses nouvelles indirectement. L'aristocrate alla ouvrir, suivit par le brun.

Quand Candy vit Draco avec Harry, elle fit un grand sourire au blond. La brunette profita que Greg ait pris le brun à part pour parler à Malefoy.

« Je suis contente de voir que les choses se sont arrangées. »

« Oui, on dirait. Enfin, on est de nouveau ensemble mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il sait ce que je ressens pour lui alors que lui ne m'a pas encore parlé de ses sentiments. En fait, je ne pense pas qu'il en ait pour moi. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air peiné de son organisateur de mariage.

« Arrête un peu de voir le négatif. Il est avec toi maintenant, ça me semble être un départ plutôt prometteur. »

« Tu as raison mais c'est frustrant comme situation. Et je me sens en position inférieure parce que je… »

« Parce que tu l'aimes ? C'est bien une pensée de Serpentard ça. » Le taquina-t-elle. « Peut-être que Harry aussi se sent désavantagé parce qu'il ne sait pas s'il va tomber amoureux de toi. Tu as une certitude que lui n'a pas. »

« Tu es plutôt réfléchie pour une Poufsouffle. » Plaisanta Draco en retour. « Je ne sais pas on verra. Je préfère ne pas trop y penser pour l'instant. Où veux-tu qu'on mette la tente ? » Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Candy n'insista pas et ils continuèrent à parler des préparatifs du mariage qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines. Ce qui amenait à la date du 14 août, soit exactement six mois après le mariage de Harry et Draco.

Une fois que les fiancés furent partis, le Survivant prit le blond dans ses bras.

« C'est pour quoi ça ? » Demanda l'aristocrate légèrement étonné.

« Je sais que j'ai merdé en ne te donnant pas de nouvelles mais je veux que tu saches que je compte bien me rattraper d'accord ? »

Harry s'abstient de raconter le sermon que Goyle lui avait fait quand ils n'étaient qu'eux deux et sur la manière brutale donc il ne manquerait pas de réagir si Harry blessait encore une fois Draco. Le fils Malefoy ne répondit rien mais sourit intérieurement.

« On dort ici ce soir ? » Questionna le brun.

« Je préfère si ça ne te dérange pas. »

« Pas de problème. Tu n'as pas encore ramené tes affaires au Square Grimmaurd de toute façon. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comptais pas ramener mes affaires. »

« Quoi ? Mais je pensais que… On est ensemble non ? »

« Oui mais je ne vais pas revenir vivre au Manoir Black. On a bien vu que ce n'était pas nécessaire puisque les journalistes n'ont rien remarqué. »

« Je ne pensais pas aux journalistes en fait… » Rougit Harry. « J'aimerais que tu reviennes pour moi. » Continua-t-il en détournant le regard.

« Vraiment ? »

Draco ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Potter veuille qu'ils emménagent de nouveau ensemble. Il imaginait plutôt que le brun profiterait du fait de récupérer sa maison et d'avoir du temps libre. Il réfléchit à la situation. D'un côté, il aimait vivre avec l'ancien Gryffondor. Rentré et être attendu, faire des choses ensemble, recevoir leurs amis, cuisiner à deux lui avait affreusement manqué au cours de ces trois semaines. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas être trop fusionnel avec Harry et risquer que celui-ci se lasse plus vite de sa présence.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'on habite tout de suite ensemble. On devrait aussi avoir un peu de temps pour nous. Après tout, même si on est mariés depuis plus de cinq mois, on a été un couple que pendant un peu plus d'un mois. C'est clairement trop tôt pour vivre à deux. » Tenta Draco.

« C'est vrai mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'aime vivre avec toi. » Répondit le Survivant.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit sous le compliment, intérieurement ravi, mais ne se laissa pas fléchir.

« Bon disons la moitié de la semaine alors ? On se voit de mercredi à dimanche. »

« Ça fait plus que la moitié de la semaine, Harry. De jeudi soir à dimanche soir me semble plus juste. »

« Mais ça veut dire qu'on ne se verrait pas pendant presque quatre jours de suite, si on compte lundi, mardi, mercredi et jeudi toute la journée. » Dit le brun en faisant la moue. « Rajoute qu'on mange ensemble le mardi midi et c'est ok. En plus, les gens nous verront ensemble au ministère et on doit toujours prétendre être mariés. » Termina-t-il, fier de son raisonnement.

« J'ai l'impression d'argumenter pour la garde partagée d'un enfant. » Fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. « D'accord, ça me semble juste. » Céda-t-il néanmoins.

Le Survivant sourit de plus belle. Il était bien décidé à réparer son absence et à prouver au blond qu'il était sérieux à leur sujet. L'aristocrate, quant à lui, espérait seulement que l'avenir ne leur réservait pas d'autres mauvaises surprises.

 **À suivre…**

 **Plus que deux chapitres (vous sentez la tension montée ?)**

 **Continuez à laisser des reviews et si vous ne l'avez pas encore fait, c'est le moment :D !**

 **Toutes vos reviews me font fort plaisir et je vous avoue que j'en aies bien besoin en ce moment :)**

 **À** **mercredi pour la suite...**


	12. Mariage et Réflexions

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 12 : Mariage et Réflexions**

" _You didn't come here to make a choice. You already made it. You're here to try to understand why you made it."_

 _L'Oracle_

* * *

Candy et Gregory eurent beaucoup de chance avec le temps anglais. Pour le 14 août, il y eut du soleil et Draco s'assura que tout soit à sa place et à l'heure. Pendant son discours, la jeune mariée ne manqua pas de le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et une de ses cousines tenta même de l'enrôler pour organiser son mariage.

« Le costume te va vraiment bien, Draco. » Admira Pansy, arrivée plus tard que les autres.

« Merci. Tu arrives juste à temps pour le gâteau. »

La jeune fille salua les Gryffondors présents et vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaise. À leur table étaient présents, Seamus, Dean et Blaise, Théo, Hermione, Ron et à présent Pansy. Neville se trouvait à la table des mariés puisque sa femme était le témoin de Candy et Draco et Harry aussi puisque le blond était le témoin du marié. L'aristocrate n'avait été qu'à moitié surpris de ce choix. Si les deux garçons s'étaient un peu éloignés après Poudlard, ils avaient toujours veillé à garder des contacts réguliers et depuis que Malefoy s'était retrouvé à pratiquement organiser leur mariage, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Harry allait beaucoup vers Neville et les deux autres Gryffondors. La présence des parents de Goyle en face de lui ne le mettait pas franchement à l'aise. Et c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit tout le monde finir le dessert et passer dans la salle des festivités.

Le brun sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et se retourna pour apercevoir George Weasley.

« Alors Harry comment ça va depuis le temps ? » Plaisanta le rouquin.

Harry sourit sous la taquinerie. Il avait vu l'ensemble des Weasley à peine deux semaines plus tôt lorsque Draco avait organisé une fête au manoir pour son anniversaire. L'attention avait beaucoup touché Harry et le blond avait invité un nombre prodigieux de personnes, en grande partie de Gryffondor, pour l'occasion. Le Survivant avait ainsi revu les jumelles Patil, Denis Creevey, Olivier Dubois et bien d'autres. La plupart étaient venus d'abord pour fêter les 26 ans de Harry mais certains aussi pour voir le manoir Malefoy et d'autres pour voir le couple en vrai. Pas toujours dans cet ordre. Draco s'était fait un plaisir de montrer son alliance à qui le voulait (ou ne le voulait pas) et dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de Rita Skeeter et de ses allégations « purement calomnieuses » au sujet de leur mariage.

Les elfes de maison avaient fait un buffet de sandwich divers et l'aristocrate avait veillé à ce que rien de plus fort que de la bièraubeurre ne soit présent.

Les gens, seulement invités à la soirée, commençaient à arriver au mariage et Harry rechercha son compagnon des yeux pour le trouver en grande conversation avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Draco ! » Héla le garçon.

« Ah Harry. Je te présente William Macmillan. Nous étions à Serpentard ensemble mais Will était une année au-dessus. »

Le garçon était grand et avait les cheveux noirs. Il fit un bref salut au Survivant avant de reporter son attention sur le dernier des Malefoy. Harry fronça les sourcils, décidant qu'il n'aimait pas cet inconnu.

« Cela fait si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes vus. »

« C'est toi qui est partie loin de Londres. »

« J'avais besoin de voyager, voir du monde avant de reprendre les rênes de la famille. Tu sais ce que c'est… être l'héritier d'une grande famille n'est pas si facile. »

« C'est ce que mon père ne cesse de me rappeler ! » Rigola le blond.

« Et il a raison. Mais tu t'es très bien débrouillé j'ai entendu. » Complimenta Will.

« Oh beaucoup de travail, il n'y a pas de mystère. »

« Ne te sous-estime pas, j'ai toujours su que tu irais loin, déjà à Poudlard je te le disais si tu te souviens. »

Draco sourit légèrement gêné. Lui et Will était sorti ensemble pendant Poudlard mais William était déjà promis à une fille noble et leur relation était restée secrète.

« En effet, je me souviens de tout ce que tu as dit. » Fit le blond, plein de sous-entendus.

« J'ai eu tort sur certains points et je le regrette. Mais les voyages m'ont ouvert l'esprit. Il faudra qu'on se revoie pour que je te raconte tout ça. »

Harry comprenait que la conversation prenait un tournant qui lui déplaisait et profita de la brèche pour intervenir.

« Nous serions ravis de t'inviter chez _**nous**_ pour que tu nous racontes tes aventures William. » Déclara le brun en insistant sur le nous. « Draco, je pense que la première danse des mariés va commencer, on devrait y aller. »

Le blond lui prit le bras, inconscient de la jalousie de son époux et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal.

Heureusement, Grégory ne se prit pas les pieds dans la robe de Candy comme il en avait eu l'appréhension et les applaudissements saluèrent leur final.

Plusieurs autres couples rejoignirent la piste de danse et Harry invita le blond.

Tandis que Draco passait sa main sous la taille du brun, ses pensées vagabondaient plus loin. Depuis un mois que lui et le Survivant s'étaient remis ensemble, il devrait admettre que Harry faisait de réels efforts. L'ancien Serpentard ne pouvait pas dire ce qui avait changé mais il sentait que son petit-copain était bien plus investi dans leur couple qu'avant. Harry semblait plus naturel, plus attentionné, plus tendre aussi. Draco supposait qu'une partie était due à son changement d'emploi. Depuis qu'il ne subissait plus la pression de son ancien patron, le Survivant paraissait soulagé d'un poids. Une autre partie, néanmoins, devait être liée à sa remise en question. Cela rassurait le blond mais qui, pour sa part, avait le comportement inverse.

Au contraire d'Harry, il se montrait plus distant et moins attentionné. Draco ne savait toujours rien des sentiments du brun à son égard. Il n'osait pas aborder le sujet et il ne pensait pas que ce soit à lui de le faire. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être en sursis, attendant de savoir si Harry allait développer des sentiments pour lui ou pas. S'il allait tomber amoureux comme Draco l'avait fait…

« _Tu te poses trop de questions. Profite de l'instant._ » Pensa-t-il.

Et il resserra ses bras autour de son époux.

* * *

 **oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, Harry et Draco allèrent manger chez Neville et Hannah.

L'ancien Gryffondor avait voulu remercier le blond pour ce qu'il avait fait dans la rénovation de la maison mais entre la passation de la loi, l'anniversaire de Harry et le mariage de Greg et Candy, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps.

« Venez, on a fait un barbecue dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil. »

« C'est vrai qu'on a de la chance pour l'instant avec la météo anglaise. »

« Bonjour Hannah, comment se porte le bébé ? » Demanda l'aristocrate.

« Bien, il commence à bouger. » Sourit la jeune femme.

« Tu en es à combien maintenant ? » Interrogea Harry.

« Un peu plus de cinq mois. Et je le sens. » S'exclama la brunette en caressant son ventre arrondi.

« Tu es magnifique en tout cas. » Répondit Draco.

Tout le monde s'installa à table et la conversation tourna autour de Quidditch, du nouveau travail de Harry et du bébé.

« Pas trop stressé par la rentrée, Harry ? » Questionna la future maman.

« Il me reste encore une semaine ! Mais oui ça devrait aller. J'ai toutes mes fiches de cours prêtes et j'espère que les élèves ne vont pas me dévorer vivant. » Plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu verras, une fois qu'on est lancé, ça va tout seul. » Le rassura Neville.

« Et puis, à Poudlard, tu avais déjà un don pour enseigner j'ai entendu dire. » Le taquina Draco.

Le brun haussa les épaules, modeste.

« Et sinon… Comment ça va avec Hermione ? » Demanda Neville.

Le couple se regarda. Il n'avait plus abordé le sujet de l'implication de Hermione depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés et chacun ignorait la vision de l'autre sur la question. Le professeur de Botanique vit une légère gêne entre les deux garçons.

« Désolé, c'était une question indiscrète. »

« Non, non. C'est juste que… On en a pas reparlé entre nous donc, heu, je ne sais ce que toi, tu en penses. » Tenta maladroitement Harry, en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

« Hum. On s'est expliqué. Elle sait que je suis toujours un peu fâché mais que je lui ai pardonné. » Développa Draco.

« Pareil. Et je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus jamais en arriver à un tel plan. »

« Quand même, quelle imagination elle a eu ! Bien qu'elle n'a jamais dû imaginer que cela ait de telles conséquences. » Dit Hannah.

« Et bien tout n'était pas prévu. Elle ne devait mettre de la potion de désinhibition que dans le verre de Draco. » Rappela Neville.

La conversation commençait à gêner le blond car on risquait d'en revenir à pourquoi Hermione n'avait prévu de « droguer » que Draco et il ne savait pas ce que Harry avait exactement raconté à Neville.

« Elle aurait pourtant du savoir que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. » Nota Harry en référence à leur lointain passé.

« Si je te montrai la chambre du bébé, Harry ? Draco l'a déjà vu évidemment mais pas toi. »

« Avec plaisir. » S'exclama le Survivant et il suivit Neville dans la maison.

Les deux garçons partis, L'aristocrate se tourna vers la future maman.

« Alors vous ne voulez toujours pas connaître le sexe du bébé ? »

« Non, on se garde la surprise. » Sourit-elle.

« Et pour le prénom ? »

« Nous ne nous sommes pas encore mis d'accord. Neville aimerait Augusta ou Alice pour rendre hommage à sa mère ou à sa grand-mère si c'est une fille mais je suis plus mitigée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je suis un peu superstitieuse sans doute. Je n'aime pas l'idée de donner un nom qui a déjà un lourd passé je pense. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais c'est un prénom qui a une histoire, une signification pour la famille, c'est plus intéressant. Et si c'est un garçon ? »

« Nous ne sommes pas d'accord non plus. » Rigola-t-elle. « J'aime le prénom Emile mais Neville n'aime pas du tout. On va avoir du mal à choisir je pense. »

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons étaient dans la chambre de l'enfant.

« C'est très sympa le mur en jaune et les autres beiges. »

« C'est une idée de Draco bien sûr. » Répondit Neville. « Il est vraiment doué pour ça. »

« En effet. Tu as vu ce qu'il a fait du Square Grimmaurd. »

« Tout va bien entre vous au fait ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry soudain suspicieux.

« Eh bien, Draco a l'air différent… »

« Comment ça ? » questionna-t-il les sourcils froncés.

« Il est plus distant j'ai l'impression. »

« Distant ? Draco n'est pas distant. »

« Je ne dis pas qu'il est distant ou froid avec toi mais par rapport à avant votre séparation, il parait moins, comment dire, moins tactile. Il semble se retenir d'en faire trop, je trouve. »

Le Survivant se tut et réfléchit à ce que son ami venait de dire. C'était vrai que l'aristocrate lui avait paru moins câlin qu'avant. Il ne prenait plus autant Harry dans ses bras qu'avant et faisait moins souvent le premier pas.

« Tu penses que ça veut dire quelque chose ? » S'inquiéta le brun.

« Je ne sais pas, il est toujours aussi attaché à toi et je ne pense pas qu'il serait revenu vers toi si ses sentiments avaient disparu. »

Instantanément, la tête du Survivant se tourna vers Neville. Ses sentiments disparus ? Voilà une pensée qui n'avait pas du tout effleuré son esprit.

« Tu penses qu'il n'est plus… »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! C'est évident qu'il est amoureux de toi. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda le Survivant, les yeux écarquillés.

« Enfin Harry, c'est assez flagrant. Déjà rien que ce que tu m'as raconté de la confrontation avec Hermione, c'était assez clair et puis, il suffit de voir comment il est avec toi. »

« C'est vrai que je m'en doutais depuis l'épisode avec Hermione mais Draco a évité de me dire ce qu'il ressentait clairement et nous n'en avons plus jamais reparlé alors je me suis dit que peut-être, j'avais un peu surestimé ses sentiments. »

« Et toi ? »

« Moi ? »

« Oui. Qu'est-ce que toi tu ressens pour lui ? » Interrogea Neville, curieux.

« C'est la question à mille galions n'est-ce pas ? Je suis bien avec Draco. J'aime les moments qu'on passe ensemble, nos discussions, nos sorties. Tout est si naturel avec lui, je n'ai pas à me forcer ou à être quelqu'un d'autre. Mais cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de vraies relations. Je sais que c'est sérieux entre nous mais je ne sais pas où en sont mes sentiments. »

« Laisse-toi le temps. Il n'y a rien qui presse. » Sourit son ami.

« Mais et si Draco fatigue d'attendre que je me décide ? Ou s'il rencontre quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Draco me semble quelqu'un d'assez patient tu sais. Et vous êtes mariés, il aurait difficile de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. » Plaisanta le garçon.

L'image d'un certain William traversa l'esprit du brun mais il la chassa bien vite.

Neville proposa qu'ils redescendent au jardin avant que leur moitié ne se demande où ils étaient passés.

* * *

 **oOo**

Les jours passèrent.

La rentrée se déroula mieux que ce que Harry avait redouté et il avait peu à peu apprivoisé ses élèves. Draco travaillait sur l'application de la nouvelle loi, devant faire avec la mauvaise volonté de certains sorciers. Leur relation avec Hermione s'améliora, Harry était de toute façon incapable de rester fâché très longtemps contre son amie. Le blond mit plus de temps mais à coup de dîners, cadeaux et chocolats ainsi que la promesse solennelle que jamais plus elle ne se mêlerait de la vie privée de l'aristocrate, la jeune fille finit par regagner sa confiance. Elle avoua à cette occasion que Ron lui en avait beaucoup voulu pour cet épisode et qu'elle avait dû dormir sur le canapé quelques nuits.

Puis arriva l'anniversaire de Draco, né le 16 novembre. Vers la fin octobre, Harry s'inquiéta de ce que voulait faire le blond pour l'occasion.

« Oh, quelque chose de simple. C'est à la mi-novembre et Noël et le nouvel an sont fort proches. »

« Il va falloir inviter tes parents non ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ils viendront pour le week-end et on invitera nos amis le week-end suivant. »

« Ça va mieux avec ton père ? Il s'est fait à l'idée ? »

« On peut dire ça. » Répondit Draco prudemment.

En vérité son mariage avec Harry Potter était un sujet tabou avec ses parents et depuis sa venue en Italie, la chose n'était plus jamais revenue dans leurs lettres.

« Peut-être que si je lui offrais quelque chose, il serait plus sympa. Mais ce serait étrange si je lui donnais un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. » Rigola le brun.

« Comment ça ? »

« Quand il viendra je veux dire, je ne vais pas le lui envoyer par hibou. »

« Tu veux dire que tu comptais être là quand mes parents viendront ? »

« Heu, oui. »

Le Survivant se tourna vers son compagnon. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas la même vision du week-end.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois là ? » Demanda lentement Harry.

« Si, bien sûr mais, vu comment ça s'est passé la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas que tu en aurais envie. Et puis… mes parents trouveraient bizarre que tu sois présent puisqu'on n'est pas vraiment marié. »

« Ils ne savent pas qu'on est ensemble ? »

« Les Weasley non plus ne sont pas au courant. » Se défendit Draco.

Evidemment qu'il n'avait pas raconté à ses parents qu'il sortait avec son mari. Il n'osait imaginer le débat qui s'en suivrait et la crise cardiaque de son père.

« C'est vrai mais… »

« Ecoute pour l'instant je préfère éviter une nouvelle scène de leur part. Tu n'auras qu'à passer le dimanche, ça fera au moins plaisir à ma mère. » Coupa le blond, bien conscient que la conversation dérivée vers une possible dispute.

« D'accord. »

Harry se tut et se plongea en pleine réflexion. C'est vrai qu'à part Ron et George personne n'était au courant dans sa famille de cœur. Est-ce que Draco lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit ? Il n'avait pas l'air. Pourtant, le brun n'avait pas aimé l'intonation dans ses paroles. Le garçon se mit à compter depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble. Alors ils étaient mariés depuis 8 mois et demi et si on ne prenait pas en compte leur « pause », cela faisait… Presque 6 mois ! Bon en pratique, ils étaient plus proches des 5 mois (rupture de 3 semaines oblige) mais quand même. Harry n'avait pas réalisé que cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il était en effet temps de faire le point.

* * *

 **oOo**

La semaine suivante, le Survivant profita de sa visite chez le psychomage, Bertram Aubrey, pour en discuter.

« Vous vous êtes sentis blessé qu'il n'en parle pas à ses parents ? »

« Non, enfin, si un peu. Je comprends pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait, son père ne m'apprécie pas du tout et on ne sait pas encore où ça va nous mener. Mais, je ne sais pas. J'aurais voulu qu'ils sachent qu'on était proche. »

« Vous voulez que ses parents sachent que vous comptez pour lui ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Que je ne suis pas juste une erreur à réparer. »

« Vous avez peur que Draco vous voie comme une erreur ? » Demanda Aubrey.

« Je pense… Je voudrais être sûr qu'il me voie comme, comme… »

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il voulait dire et le psychomage lui sourit pour l'encourager. Evidemment, celui-ci était au courant à propos du faux mariage de Draco et Harry.

« Comme un homme. C'est stupide de dire ça. Bien sûr qu'il me voit comme un homme. » Continua immédiatement le brun.

« Ce n'est pas stupide. Allons même plus loin. Cela veut dire quoi pour vous que Draco vous voie comme un homme ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Le Survivant passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Quelqu'un sur qui il peut compter, en qui il a confiance, quelqu'un qui… »

« Oui ? » Encouragea le psychomage.

« Quelqu'un avec qui il pourrait construire quelque chose. » Souffla l'ancien Gryffondor.

Bertram sourit en lui-même. Voilà qu'ils touchaient enfin le fond du problème.

« Vous voulez construire quelque chose avec Draco ? »

« Oui. Je veux continuer à me réveiller près de lui, à parler avec lui, à faire des projets avec lui. »

« Vous savez déjà qu'il a des sentiments pour vous alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire ce que vous ressentez ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je voudrais être sûr. Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement. »

« Mais vous le savez, vous le sentez. Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une confirmation ? »

« J'ai peur. Mais Draco m'a toujours rassuré, il a toujours été présent. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? » S'agaça Harry.

Le psychomage soupira intérieurement. Normalement il préférait que ses patients découvrent seuls le nœud du problème. Mais il sentait que Mr Potter était de ceux qui avaient besoin de réponses à leurs questions.

« Parce que vous avez besoin de temps pour qu'on vous rassure. Toutes vos relations se sont construites sur plusieurs années. Tous vos amis datent de vos études à Poudlard. Vous ne vous êtes fait quasiment aucun nouvel ami, vous n'avez pas sympathisé outre mesure avec vos anciens collègues de travail. Vous êtes assez méfiant envers les gens généralement. Et de ce que vous m'en avez raconté beaucoup de vos relations amoureuses ont échoué car vous n'arriviez pas à vous investir émotionnellement. »

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Par Merlin, vous avez raison. »

Il suffisait de voir le nombre de mois qu'il lui avait fallu pour se rapprocher de Ginny à l'époque et réaliser qu'elle lui plaisait.

« Instinctivement, vous en aviez déjà conscience. Vous avez dit à votre ami Neville que vous aviez peur que Draco se lasse d'attendre. C'est parce que vous savez que vous avez besoin de temps. C'est probablement dû en partie au fait que dans votre enfance, la famille qui devait vous apporter protection et affection ne l'a pas fait. Vous en avez gardé une certaine méfiance. »

Le cerveau de Potter réfléchissait à plein régime. Beaucoup de choses prenaient un nouveau sens.

« Alors ça veut dire que je sais déjà ce que je ressens pour Draco mais j'ai trop peur pour l'accepter. » Harry regarda Bertram. « Mais vous le saviez déjà. » Sourit-il.

« Je n'utilise pas l'Occlumencie sur mes patients, Mr Potter. »

Mais Harry vit bien la lueur espiègle dans ses yeux.

« Je ne veux plus avoir peur. Je veux pourvoir dire à Draco que je l'aime. » Réalisa l'ancien Gryffondor en souriant.

« Cela ne tient qu'à vous. » Dit le psychomage.

 **A SUIVRE …**

 **Et voilà Harry se réveille enfin ! (Il était temps diront certaines).**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez à laisser un message pour me le faire savoir :)**

 **Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour le dernier chapitre... (Et oui déjà)**

 **Mellya**


	13. Noce de coton

**Auteur** : Mellya

 **Pairing** : HP/DM

 **Rating** : M pour être sûr.

 **Spoiler** : Tient plus ou moins compte du tome 7 mais pas pour tout.

 **Résumé** : Un beau matin, Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy se retrouvent mariés après une soirée trop arrosée. Et pour sauver leurs réputations respectives, les voilà obligés de rester mariés… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling mais cette histoire m'appartient.

 **Bêta** : Lindelea54

* * *

 **Petit Mariage et Grands Mensonges**

 **Chapitre 13 : Noces de coton**

« _Le mariage est une merveilleuse institution qui permet à deux êtres de supporter ensemble les difficultés qu'ils n'auraient jamais eues s'ils ne s'étaient pas mariés._ »

Anonyme

* * *

Draco faisait les cent pas dans le manoir. Ses parents arrivaient ce soir pour fêter son anniversaire et il se sentait assez nerveux. Sans compter Harry qui avait été bizarre ces derniers temps. Il semblait sans cesse sur le point de dire quelque chose puis de se raviser.

Pas plus tard que ce matin, il lui avait encore fait le coup.

« Ils étaient en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner quand le brun avait soudainement ouvert la bouche.

« Draco ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je voulais te dire que…que je… »

Harry avait bafouillé et le blond n'avait pas compris.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais te demander si je devais m'habiller d'une manière spéciale pour dimanche ? »

« Heu. Non, fais comme d'habitude. Enfin mets peut-être une chemise et un pantalon qui ne soit pas un jeans. »

« Ok, ok. »

L'ancien Gryffondor avait secoué la tête et Draco s'était demandé ce qu'il y avait de si terrible à mettre une chemise. »

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de ses parents par portoloin.

« Draco ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. »

Sa mère le prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Vingt-six ans. Par Merlin, cela ne me rajeunit pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et s'abstient de lui rappeler que c'est ce qu'elle disait à chacun de ses anniversaires. Son père fut plus solennel.

« Bon anniversaire, Draco. »

« Merci père. »

« Nous t'avons ramené un vin excellent qui ira très bien avec le repas. »

« Je constate que votre passion pour les vignes ne s'est pas encore tarie. »

« Je crains qu'elle ne le fasse jamais. » Déclara Narcissa. « Ton père est en train d'apprendre l'italien pour mieux comprendre ses nouveaux amis vignerons. »

« C'est un noble métier qui demande de la délicatesse et de l'expérience. » Se défendit le patriarche.

« Et beaucoup d'huile de coude. » Murmura la femme à son fils.

« Passons au salon pour prendre l'apéritif, les elfes de maison se sont surpassés pour votre retour. »

« Harry ne vient pas ce soir ? »

« Enfin Narcissa, pourquoi Potter serait-il présent ? » Siffla Lucius d'un ton aigre.

« Non, mère, il ne vient pas mais vous le verrez demain, pour le dîner. »

« Quoi ? » Dit Mr Malefoy d'un air outré.

Aucun des deux autres n'y fit attention et ils passèrent au salon où ils discutèrent avec entrain de vignes et de la carrière de Draco.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Le lendemain.**

Harry Potter sonna au manoir Malefoy, légèrement anxieux. Sa dernière rencontre avec ses beaux-parents ne s'était pas déroulée très bien et il espérait que cette fois serait plus agréable. Il était aussi un peu énervé contre lui-même de ne pas encore avoir pu avouer à Draco ce qu'il ressentait. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis sa résolution chez son psy et rien n'avait changé. À chaque fois qu'il essayait, les mots se bloquaient et il se sentait stupide. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux attendre que Lucius Malefoy soit parti.

La porte s'ouvrit et le Survivant vit enfin une tête blonde bien connue.

« Draco. » Sourit le brun.

Il embrassa son petit-ami et celui-ci le fit rentrer.

« Mes parents sont dans la petite salle à manger, on va passer à table. Je te préviens, mon père n'est pas enchanté de ta visite. » Grimaça-t-il.

« Je m'en doutais. Et ta mère ? »

« Étrangement, elle est contente de te voir. »

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Lucius était assis en bout de table et Narcissa à sa gauche. Le brun fit un baisemain à Mme Malefoy et serra la main du patriarche puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Draco. Il fallut toute la science de Narcissa pour que la température de la conversation n'avoisine pas les zéros degrés.

« Alors vous ne presterez qu'un mi-temps ? »

« Oui, pour commencer. Le professeur veut petit à petit réduire sa charge de travail. Mais si tout se passe bien je devrais reprendre l'entièreté du poste l'an prochain. » Sourit Potter à sa belle-mère.

« Cela doit être étrange de revenir à Poudlard en étant de l'autre côté de la barrière maintenant. » S'exclama Narcissa.

Le blond souffla intérieurement. Les choses se passaient beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois et il en était assez soulagé. Sa mère faisait la conversation avec enthousiasme, Harry répondait avec entrain et le repas était délicieux. Si ses elfes de maison n'avaient aucun gout pour la décoration, ils se rattrapaient largement avec la nourriture. Seul le silence buté de son père le tracassait. Et il avait raison d'être inquiet.

La voix de son paternel résonna soudainement dans la conversation.

« Donc votre nouvelle carrière semble assurée, Mr Potter ? »

Draco se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Le Survivant lui avait déjà plusieurs fois répété qu'il pouvait l'appeler par son prénom mais en vain.

« Heu, oui, on dirait bien. » Répondit celui-ci, surprit par l'intérêt de son beau-père.

« Et celle de Draco ne me paraît plus en danger maintenant que cette loi est passée et qu'elle a l'appui du ministre. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais son fils hocha la tête, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« C'est parfait tout ça, vous allez bientôt pouvoir divorcer. » S'exclama Lucius.

« Mais pourquoi ? » Questionna Harry, ne comprenant pas.

« Vous êtes restés mariés à cause de la fragilité de vos places au sein de ministère. Comme ce n'est plus le cas, il n'y a plus de raisons que vous continuiez cette mascarade. »

« Heu, je n'y avais pas pensé. »

Le brun jeta un regard perdu à son époux.

« Un divorce après seulement neuf mois de mariage ne me paraît pas être très prudent. » Articula lentement le blond.

« Vous n'allez pas faire durer ceci indéfiniment, Draco. Il faudra bien que vous en passiez par là et plus vite le divorce sera prononcé, plus vite les gens passeront à autre chose. »

Son père semblait avoir réponse à tout.

« Oh il n'y a rien qui presse, voyons. »

Lucius Malefoy se tourna vers Potter et lui lança un regard noir. Le Survivant sut qu'il venait de commettre une grosse erreur.

« Rien qui presse ! » Siffla-t-il.

Narcissa voulut intervenir mais son mari la coupa instantanément.

« Dois-je vous rappeler que parce qu'il est marié à _vous_ , mon fils ne peut rencontrer personne ? Il a 26 ans maintenant. À son âge, j'avais épousé l'amour de ma vie et nous attendions notre enfant. Chaque jour où mon fils reste marié avec _vous_ et un jour de moins où il a l'opportunité de rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aimera et le soutiendra dans sa vie et avec qui il pourra trouver le bonheur et fonder un foyer ! »

« Oh Lucius. » dit Narcissa sous le charme.

« Père, je suis jeune, j'ai encore le temps de penser à tout ça… »

« Mais tu es seul Draco. »

« J'ai mes amis et… »

« Tu vas continuer à gravir les échelons et ta carrière va sans cesse te donner de nouvelles responsabilités. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés pour te soutenir et être là quand les choses n'iront pas bien. La vie t'a déjà apporté beaucoup d'obstacles et tu mérites de trouver le bonheur. »

« Mon bonheur ne dépend pas que d'un homme ! » Se défendit Draco.

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Harry était perdu dans cette conversation. Devait-il intervenir ? Vu comment Mr Malefoy avait réagi à sa dernière remarque, il préférait s'en abstenir.

« Ecoutez père, je ne suis pas du tout dans l'optique de me marier et d'avoir des enfants pour le moment. J'ai encore le temps avant de chercher quelque chose de sérieux. » S'énerva son fils.

« Quoi ? »

Les mots s'étaient échappé plus vite de la bouche de l'ancien Gryffondor qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Le brun regardait son petit-ami les yeux ronds. Les paroles du blond avait fait chuté son estomac de plusieurs mètres et il pouvait sentir une boule se former dans son ventre. Harry avait-il eu tort sur leur relation ? Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit et ouvrit la bouche pour rectifier le tir avant de se raviser en se souvenant de la présence de ses parents. Les yeux de sa mère allaient d'un garçon à l'autre et le regard blessé du Survivant lui donna matière à réflexion.

« Je pense que je devrais y aller. » Dit Harry en se levant.

« Déjà ? » S'exclama Narcissa surprise.

« Oui, je, j'ai des devoirs à corriger. C'était un plaisir de vous revoir Mr et Mme Malefoy. »

Il ne jeta pas un regard vers le blond en quittant la pièce. Celui-ci se leva promptement et informa qu'il allait raccompagner Potter. Lucius leva un sourcil, perplexe et regarda sa femme qui souriait.

« Harry, attends. » Cria le garçon dans le couloir.

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais Draco finit par réussir à le rattraper.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda-t-il, essoufflé.

« C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser la question. » Répondit le Survivant en colère. « Avant de chercher quelque chose de sérieux, hein ? Je pensais que nous c'était sérieux. »

« J'ai dit ça comme ça, pour qu'il se taise, je ne voulais pas dire… »

« Mais tu l'as dit ! Alors peut-être que quelque part tu le pensais. »

« Mais non enfin… Attends, tu penses que nous c'est du sérieux ? » Réalisa soudain Draco.

« Bien sûr que je le pense. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent un moment. Le blond cherchait dans son regard si le brun disait vrai. Celui-ci le comprit et baissa les yeux avant d'ajouter.

« Ecoute, je… je suis peut-être pas encore capable de te le dire mais sache que… tu n'es pas tout seul à ressentir ce que tu ressens. » Rougit-il.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Draco, pas sûr de comprendre.

« Je veux dire que c'est réciproque, d'accord ? »

L'aristocrate l'observa avant de réaliser ce que cela sous-entendait.

« Oh. Oh ! Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, je suis très sérieux. » Sourit doucement Harry en osant enfin jeter un coup d'œil à son vis-à-vis.

Dans l'esprit du blond, tout était confus. Son cœur s'était accéléré à la confession du brun et il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Plein de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. « _Oh par Merlin. Il m'aime. Il m'aime moi. C'est bien ce qu'il a dit hein ? Je ne rêve pas ? Oh par Merlin._ »

Draco réalisa une seconde chose.

« Attends-moi ici. Je reviens vite. Ne bouge surtout pas d'accord ? » Dit rapidement le blond.

« D'accord. » Répondit Harry, amusé par le ton impérieux.

L'ancien Serpentard se précipita vers la salle à manger où se trouvaient toujours ses parents.

Ceux-ci étaient en grande discussion quand le blond entra dans la pièce.

« Père, mère, je suis navré mais je vais devoir m'absenter. »

Il allait repartir avant de changer d'avis et de rajouter.

« Et sachez que je sors avec Harry et que j'en suis très heureux. »

La porte se referme sur le « quoi » étranglé de son père et le « je te l'avais dit » amusé de sa mère.

Il revint prestement près du Survivant qui l'attendait bien sagement près de l'entrée.

« Viens. »

Draco lui prit la main et il les fit transplaner au Square Grimmaurd.

À peine arrivé dans le hall, le blond se jeta sur le brun. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ne se lâchèrent que pour défaire leurs robes de sorciers.

« J'ai annoncé à mes parents qu'on sortait ensemble. » Informa Draco.

« Super. » Souffla l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry embrassa le cou de son petit-ami en défaisant sa chemise.

« Je le dirai aux Weasley demain. »

« Super. » Sourit l'ancien Serpentard.

Celui-ci poussa un gémissement quand la main du Survivant passa sous son pantalon.

« La chambre. » Haleta-t-il.

Ils finirent par atteindre le lit, non sans mal. Leurs mains étaient fébriles et semblaient découvrir l'autre pour la première fois. Les deux garçons étaient incapables de s'arrêter de s'embrasser. Ils faisaient durer ce moment le plus possible pour ne pas qu'il finisse. À un moment Draco n'y tint plus et prépara le Survivant. Harry était magnifique, ces cheveux noirs ressortant sur les draps blancs et ses yeux verts obscurcis par le désir. Ses mains serraient les draps et le blond ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus beau, c'était son sourire. Le sourire le plus heureux que Draco ne lui ait jamais vu.

« Je t'aime. »

Le blond se mordit les lèvres. C'était peut-être trop tôt pour le dire, peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur et… Harry se redressa.

« Moi aussi. » Souffla-t-il.

Draco l'embrassa et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pendant qu'il le pénétrait lentement.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit, à bout de souffle et enfin comblés. Harry vint se blottir dans les bras du blond.

« Si j'avais su ta réaction, j'aurais trouvé le courage de t'en parler plus tôt. » Souffla le brun après quelques minutes.

L'ancien Serpentard sourit, bien d'accord avec lui.

Le soir, ils commandèrent une pizza et discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **oOo**

Le lendemain, Draco retourna au manoir pour prendre le thé, ses parents ayant prévus de repartir au soir et Harry prit son courage à deux mains et décida de l'accompagner.

« Oh Draco, Harry, je suis tellement contente pour vous. »

Au moins, Narcissa semblait bien prendre la nouvelle.

« Draco, nous en avons beaucoup discuté avec ta mère et si Mr Potter te convient, nous ne nous s'y opposerons pas. » Dit le patriarche du bout des lèvres.

C'était plus que son fils n'espérait et il l'en remercia. Ils discutèrent un moment tous les quatre, Lucius faisait des efforts manifestes pour être aimable et se mêler à la conversation. Quand sa mère commença à aborder le sujet des petits-enfants, Draco décida qu'il était tant qu'ils s'en aillent. Après tout, ils devaient encore passer chez Molly et Arthur Weasley.

Ceux-ci les accueillirent avec leur chaleur habituelle. Le Terrier était beaucoup plus calme depuis le départ de tous les enfants mais Molly gardait souvent ses petits-enfants. Cette fois-ci, les grands-parents s'occupaient de Victoire et de son petit-frère, Louis, né depuis 6 mois et Fred, bientôt 1 an.

« Bon anniversaire, mon chéri. » S'écria Mme Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Merci. » Tenta de dire Draco, toujours peu habitué aux câlins de Molly.

« ça nous fait très plaisir de vous recevoir à dîner. » informa Arthur en serrant la main du blond.

« Venez au salon, Louis et Fred sont déjà couchés mais Victoire a insisté pour vous voir avant d'aller au lit. »

La petite fille avait gardé une forte impression du fils Malefoy et tenait absolument à lui montrer ses nouveaux jouets. Draco s'exécuta de bonne grâce et s'émerveilla devant les poupées et Hippogriffes en peluche de la petite. Comme les grands allaient passer à table, Molly finit par monter Victoire qui n'accepta qu'après un bisou du blond.

« Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. » S'amusa Harry.

Le dîner fut très agréable, Arthur posait beaucoup de questions à l'aristocrate sur l'avancée des progrès concernant la nouvelle loi de protection des créatures magiques et Molly était plus intéressée par la recette de clafouti aux framboises de ses elfes. Le brun profitait de ce calme pour préparer mentalement son discours et ce fut à l'arrivée du dessert qu'il se décida.

« Molly, Arthur, nous ne sommes pas seulement venus pour votre délicieuse cuisine mais nous voulions aussi vous annoncer quelque chose. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et jeta un regard à Draco qui lui sourit. Le Survivant lui prit la main et annonça à ceux qui lui avaient donné plus d'amour familial qu'il ne pensait en recevoir un jour :

« Draco et moi sommes ensemble. »

Molly poussa un petit cri et renifla en voyant leurs mains enlacées.

« Oh, mon chéri je suis tellement contente pour toi, tu mérites réellement de trouver quelqu'un qui te rendra heureux. Et je suis sûre que toi et Draco allez très bien ensemble. »

Elle sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et le blond se demanda à quoi il devait s'attendre si un jour ils lui annonçaient qu'ils attendaient un enfant. Pendant que sa femme sanglotait de bonheur, Arthur vient serrer la main des deux garçons.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas comme si vous nous informiez de votre mariage mais nous sommes très heureux pour vous deux. »

« Merci Arthur. » Sourit Harry.

« Oh le cadeau ! » S'exclama la femme et elle sortit de la pièce

« Et ne faîtes pas attention à Molly, elle a tendance à en faire trop. » Murmura le rouquin.

Celle-ci revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un paquet cadeau.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais nous voulions quand même t'offrir quelque chose pour ton anniversaire. »

« Oh il ne fallait pas voyons ! » Répondit Draco, surpris de l'attention.

Il déballa le papier pour découvrir un pull en laine vert avec un D argenté devant.

« Merci beaucoup, il est magnifique, l'attention me touche beaucoup. »

Et le blond alla serrer Mr et Mme Weasley dans ses bras. La discussion reprit avec plus d'ardeur et quand Molly commença à aborder le sujet des enfants, Harry décida qu'il était tard et qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent.

Une fois arrivés au Square Grimmaurd, l'ancien Gryffondor s'exclama :

« Voilà deux bonnes choses de faites. »

« C'était une journée un peu fatigante, je l'avoue. »

« Je pensais que ton père serait moins…heureux de la nouvelle. »

« Ma mère a probablement beaucoup discuté avec lui. »

Les deux garçons allèrent se coucher, fatigués par les discussions de la journée et les efforts de la veille…

* * *

 **oOo**

Une semaine plus tard, ils fêtèrent les 26 ans de Draco avec tous leurs amis. Les anciens Serpentards s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir un week-end à Paris en amoureux. Une manière détournée de l'informer qu'ils acceptaient sa relation avec le Survivant. Hermione et Ron lui offrirent des tickets pour le prochain match de son équipe de Quidditch préférée et le blond soupçonna que c'était plus une idée du rouquin. Dean et Seamus avaient acheté le nouveau livre d'un auteur de l'aristocrate aimait beaucoup et Neville, un abonnement à un magasin de décoration. Harry avait fini par trouver une écharpe gris-bleue en cachemire que Draco ne quitta pratiquement pas de tout l'hiver.

 **oOo**

Fin novembre, Neville annonça que Hannah avait accouché d'un garçon qui portait le nom d'Auguste Londubat.

« Vous vous êtes enfin mis d'accord sur un prénom alors ? » Plaisanta le blond.

« J'ai écouté ton conseil et on a fait un compromis. » Sourit Hannah.

« Tu as fait du bon travail, il est magnifique. »

 **oOo**

À Noël, ce fut au tour de Dean de prévenir un Seamus aux anges et leurs amis qu'il attendait un bébé pour le mois de juin.

« C'est une invasion de bébés, ma parole. » S'exclama Harry.

« Et encore, Candy n'a pas encore accouché et Hermione commence à s'attendrir depuis qu'elle et Ron gardent parfois Auguste. »

« Quand est prévu l'accouchement de Candy ? »

« mi-février m'a dit Grég. » Répondit l'aristocrate.

 **oOo**

Au nouvel an, ce furent Pansy et Blaise qui firent la surprise de proclamer leurs fiançailles. Draco et Théo avaient bien cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

« Quand je me souviens à Poudlard comment ils étaient capable de se bouffer le nez pour des broutilles. Je me demande comment ils vont faire une fois mariés. » Rigola Malefoy.

« C'est marrant, ça me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre. » Réplique sournoisement Pansy et Draco arrêta de rire.

 **oOo**

Mi-janvier.

« Harry, tu viens manger ? »

« Chut, il dort. »

Draco monta à l'étage pour trouver son petit-ami en train d'admirer Auguste dans son berceau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il est petit. Tu as vu ses doigts ? Ils sont minuscules. Et ses orteils ? Il a l'air si fragile. » Murmura le brun.

Le blond sourit devant la scène. Neville profitait de ses nombreux amis pour que lui et Hannah aient au moins une soirée en amoureux par semaine. Il tenait à ce que les parents qu'ils étaient devenus n'empiètent pas non plus sur leur couple et Draco le soupçonnait d'avoir lu ça dans un bouquin. Mais entre Hermione et Ron, Dean et Seamus, Candy et Grég, Harry et lui plus les grands-parents Abbott, ils ne manquaient pas de baby-sitters.

C'était la première fois que les garçons gardaient Auguste et le Survivant s'était montré très anxieux à l'idée de blesser le bébé.

« Allez laisse-le dormir et viens manger. J'ai mis un sort s'il se réveille. »

Une fois à table, Draco remarqua que le brun était toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

« Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui. »

Bien qu'il constata que Harry retournait dans ses pensées, le blond n'insista pas.

« Tu sais, on pourrait utiliser notre week-end à Paris le mois prochain. Ça tomberait en même temps que nos 1 an de mariage. » Sourit l'aristocrate.

« Déjà ? C'est fou comme c'est passé vite quand même. » S'extasia le Survivant. « C'est une bonne idée. Je suppose qu'on va revoir quelques journalistes sur notre chemin pour l'événement. » Soupira-t-il.

« J'imagine déjà très bien les titres : _1 an après, le bilan_. Ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Ils n'ont jamais été très doués pour trouver un titre original. Puis, je pensais que c'était aussi une bonne occasion pour fêter nos 7 mois ensemble. » Rougit Draco.

« 7 mois ? » Harry réfléchit. « Oh, tu comptes à partir de nos retrouvailles après le gala. »

« Oui, après tout tu avais dit que tu voulais un nouveau départ pour nous deux donc… »

« Oui, oui tu as raison. C'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi j'avais l'impression que ça faisait plus longtemps. Dans le bon sens du terme hein. Je veux dire que… » S'embrouilla Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris. » Dit le blond en souriant pour l'aider.

* * *

 **oOo**

La semaine suivante, Harry, Ron et Neville allèrent boire un verre ensemble. Rapidement, il apparut que le rouquin n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Au début, il nia mais après avoir insisté il finit par lâcher, dépité :

« Hermione et moi on s'est disputé hier. »

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent et attendirent la suite.

« On parlait d'Auguste et je lui ai redit à quel point je voulais des enfants et elle a commencé à crier et j'ai crié plus fort et depuis on est en froid. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a crié ? »

« Elle a dit que je lui mettais trop de pressions, que je pensais qu'à moi, qu'elle avait plein de boulot. Evidemment, ça m'a énervé et j'ai dit que de toute façon, il n'y avait que son travail qui comptait et qu'avec cet argument, on n'allait jamais fonder une famille. »

 _Aie_ , pensa Harry. Il savait que son amie avait tendance à se perdre dans le labeur et à ne plus faire attention aux gens. Il avait de la chance que Draco ne soit pas comme ça.

« Tu sais, peut-être qu'elle a peur. » Réfléchit Neville.

« Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? »

« Être parent, c'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Ça entraine beaucoup de responsabilités, faut s'adapter et ça demande du temps et de l'énergie, plus que tu ne le penses. Peut-être qu'elle a peur de pas être à la hauteur. Elle a toujours été bonne dans tout – à par le Quidditch bien sûr – mais là, tu peux jamais être certain de prendre les bonnes décisions pour ton enfant. Il n'y a pas de cours à étudier ou de mode d'emploi. »

« C'est vrai mais elle sait que je serais là aussi, on va l'élever à deux et prendre les mauvaises décisions ensemble. » Plaisanta Ron, un peu soulagé de comprendre enfin ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa femme.

« Et puis n'oublie pas que c'est elle qui va porter l'enfant. Elle va prendre plus de dix kilos surement, t'imagine bien que ce n'est pas rassurant de savoir que tu vas la voir comme ça. Vers la fin de la grossesse, Hannah n'arrêtait pas de se lamenter là-dessus alors que je lui répétais tous les jours qu'elle était magnifique. »

« J'avais pas du tout pensé à tout ça. »

« Ben t'as toujours eu l'émotivité d'une cuillère. » Rigola Harry.

Son ami lui frappa amicalement le bras et se leva.

« Bon je crois que j'ai une sérieuse discussion à avoir avec mon épouse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. »

Une fois que Ron fut parti, le brun se tourna vers Neville.

« Hermione t'a parlé hein ? »

« Peut-être. » Sourit-il, énigmatique. « Et toi comment ça va avec Draco ? »

« Pourquoi ? Draco t'a aussi parlé ? » Demanda le Survivant soudain suspicieux.

« Non ! Je te promets, c'est plus une question du style « tu rayonnes de bonheur alors fais partager ». »

« Je rayonne de bonheur ? » Interrogea le garçon, amusé.

« Sérieusement ? Oui. »

« C'est parce que tout va bien. Je pense que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de ma vie. Je veux dire vraiment heureux. J'ai un boulot qui me passionne, je m'entends bien avec mes collègues et mon patron – ça change – et je suis amoureux et c'est réciproque. »

« Je suis content pour toi, Harry. »

« Merci. Tu sais… »

Le Survivant réfléchit un peu avant de continuer.

« On va bientôt à Paris et je voudrais demander à Draco qu'on emménage ensemble. »

« Vraiment ? C'est super ! »

« Tu penses ? Quand je lui avais proposé après le gala, il avait dit que c'était trop tôt mais là ça va faire 7 mois qu'on se fréquente et j'en ai vraiment envie. »

« ça fait longtemps que tu le veux ? »

« Oui mais… ça ne fait que récemment que j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus attendre. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Neville curieux.

Il le fut encore plus quand il vit son ami rougir.

« Et bien je… quand on a eu Auguste à la maison, je me suis dit que je voulais des enfants, que c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ne pas avoir dans ma vie et à un moment, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais des enfants avec Draco. Ça m'a frappé d'un coup et j'y ai réfléchi toute la soirée. Draco s'est même demandé si j'allais bien. Mais j'ai compris que je veux faire ma vie avec lui. Je veux des enfants avec lui, je veux me marier, pour de vrai, avec lui. »

« Waah. C'est génial. Quand je pense qu'i mois tu ne pouvais pas dire ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu sais. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te le dire mais je suis fier que tu aies réussi à te sortir des fêtes, de l'alcool et que tu aies tenu bon. »

« Merci Neville. »

Ils se tapèrent fort sur l'épaule de chacun pour cacher leur émotion.

* * *

 **oOo**

 **3 semaines plus tard à Paris.**

Harry et Draco se trouvaient dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants de la capitale française et le Survivant avait dû faire jouer ses relations pour avoir une table. Il était un peu nerveux mais bien décidé.

Le serveur apporta une coupe de champagne et une eau pétillante et les garçons trinquèrent.

« À nous. » Dit l'aristocrate.

« À nous. » Répondit le brun.

Il but une gorgée avant de prendre son courage à deux mains. Il respira un grand coup et se lança.

« Draco, bien que notre relation n'ait pas commencé sous les meilleurs hospices, je voudrais te dire que tu m'as apporté plus de bonheur que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. Et je veux que ça continue. »

Le blond regarda son petit ami, le cœur battant et ému.

« Je t'aime et je voudrais qu'on habite ensemble. À plein temps. Je veux dire, on vit déjà la moitié du temps ensemble et ça se passe bien alors je… »

Sentant que l'anxieux commençait à faire son effet sur le discours de Harry, Draco intervient.

« J'accepte. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. J'y pensais aussi depuis quelques temps et je veux être près de toi quand je rentre du travail. Je t'aime. »

Le sourire du Survivant s'élargit encore plus, si cela était possible. Il embrassa la main de son compagnon et tenta de reprendre contenance.

C'était tout simplement un moment parfait. Il allait attendre encore un peu avant de faire sa demande en mariage. Après tout, il avait bien l'intention de rendre ça inoubliable (pas comme la première fois) et de passer le restant de ses jours avec Draco.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Voilà, c'est bel et bien finit cette fois ! Ou pas. J'hésite à faire un épilogue donc si ça vous tente, dites le moi et surtout ce que vous aimeriez lire dedans (je sèche un peu niveau idée).

Et sinon **MERCI** !

Merci à toi revieweuse régulière depuis le dé à toi revieweur occasionnel. Merci à toi revieweur anonyme qui laisse un message même si je ne peux pas te répondre (K.S, Petite grenouille, Juliana, Lily, Amista et tous les autres). Merci à toi futur(e) revieweur/revieweuse qui découvre ma fic pour la première fois ou qui attendait qu'elle soit finie pour laisse un commentaire.

C'est grâce à vous tous/toutes que je trouve la motivation de continuer à écrire et de partager mes histoires. Savoir qu'on est lu et que le lecteur prend le temps de laisser un petit message, ça n'a pas de prix :).

Et pour vous remercier, je vous laisse découvrir en avant-première le titre (mystérieux) de ma prochaine histoire (qui sera pour septembre, là je suis en seconde session) :

" ** _La mécanique du cœur"_**

 **À Bientôt !**

 **Mellya**


End file.
